This is Our Story (Hunkai)
by selenaoh
Summary: Jongin adalah seorang pemuda biasa. Tampan, pintar, berhati baik, dan sedikit lugu. Hidupnya biasa-biasa saja sebelumnya, sampai akhirnya Ia mengetahui bahwa dirinya mengandung anak seseorang yang dibencinya, Sehun. Hidupnya berubah 180 derajat. So… this is their story…
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS OUR STORY (HUNKAI)**

Pairing : Hunkai!main, Chanbaek!minor

Rated: T

Warning: Mpreg/boys romance/gay/OOC

Disclaimer: semua cast yang ada disini milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri.

CHAPTER 1

Matahari terbit dari Timur. Jongin belum juga bangun dari tidurnya. Ia sedang mimpi liburan di Bali. Ini memang keinginannya dari kecil. Dirinya berjalan menyusuri indahnya pantai dengan menggunakan celana selutut dan kaos oblong berwarna hitam. Wajah manis pemuda itu tak henti-hentinya mengukir senyum. Rambut berwarna coklat tua itu berkilau di tempa sinar mentari. Membuat beberapa orang berdecak kagum melihat senyum terukir di wajah lugu sang pemuda. Lelaki itu tidak tampan, sunguh, hanya enak di pandang saja. Saat sedang asyik berjemur, tiba-tiba ombak besar datang.

"TSUNAMI!" teriaknya. Reflek, Ia bangun dari tidurnya. Melihat sekeliling, kemudian menghembuskan nafas lega. Syukurlah Ia masih berada di kamarnya yang nyaman. Ia masih cukup muda untuk mati sia-sia. Ia mencari jam wekernya, kemudian menemukan tepat di meja samping tempat tidurnya. Jam 5 pagi. Lelaki itu segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya. Berjalan keluar kamar menuju kamar mandi. "Pagi Bu!" sapanya pada sang ibunda yang sedang menyiapkan sarapan. Ia melihat kakak lelakinya keluar dari kamar mandi. Menyapanya sebentar kemudian bergegas masuk ke dalam.

Jongin bergabung dengan ibu dan kakaknya, Minseok di ruang makan. Sarapan. Itung-itung untung menghemat uang jajan. Maklum, mereka bukan dari keluarga kaya. Kakaknya hanyalah seorang mahasiswa yang bekerja paruh waktu sebagai kasir di mini market dekat kampusnya. Bisa kuliah pun karena kepintarannya sehingga mendapat beasiswa penuh. Sama dengan dirinya yang kini duduk di bangku kelas tiga SMA. Semoga saja dia bisa lanjut kuliah dengan beasiswa juga. Ia ingin merubah nasib. Setelah lulus sekolah lanjut kuliah kemudian kerja kantoran dengan gaji yang lumayan. Ia ingin membahagiakan ibu dan kakaknya. Sudah janji dulu dengan ayah sebelum menghembuskan nafas terakhir akibat terkena kanker darah. Ia ingin membelikan rumah yang layak untuk mereka. Rumah mereka sekarang hanya rumah kecil dengan 2 kamar dan 1 kamar mandi, peninggalan ayahnya. Ibunya hanya bekerja sebagai pembantu rumah tangga di rumah teman lamanya. Seorang desainer terkenal. Setahu Jongin, mereka cukup dekat. Mungkin sahabat. Entahlah. Jongin juga cukup dekat dengan keluarga mereka. Cukup baik, menurutnya. Keluarga kaya dengan dua orang anak laki-laki. Tuan dan nyonya rumah cukup ramah dengannya. Tidak memperlakukan Ia sebagai anak pembantu, tetapi seperti saudara. Anak pertama juga cukup baik padanya. Namanya Oh Chanyeol. Selisih 5 tahun dengan adiknya. Anak kedua, namanya Oh Sehun. Jongin tak mau membahasnya. Mereka satu sekolah, sama-sama pintar pula. Maka dari itu mereka sering bersaing untuk mendapat juara umum. Tapi Jongin lebih beruntung. Ia yang mendapat peringkat pertama, Sehun hanya mendapat tempat kedua. Mungkin karena itu Sehun tidak suka dengan dirinya. Masa bodoh. Jongin tidak mau ambil pusing dengannya.

Ia melihat jam di tangan kanannya. Jam 6.15, lima menit lagi bel sekolahnya akan berbunyi. Ia buru-buru menghabiskan makanannya. Hanya roti bakar dan air putih. Ibunya menasehati untuk pelan-pelan. Awas tersedak katanya. Kakaknya sudah berangkat sepuluh menit yang lalu. Maklum, kampusnya cukup jauh dari rumah. Jongin suka heran kenapa Ia tidak cari kos dekat sana saja. Cari kos-kosan yang murah saja. Ia bisa sewa pakai uang hasil keringatnya kan? Kasihan juga melihatnya pulang jam 11 malam setiap hari.

Ia segera bergegas menuju sekolah setelah cium tangan dan pipi ibunya. Kebiasaannya sebelum berangkat yang tidak akan pernah dia rubah. Ia teramat sayang dengan ibunya. Dengan kakaknya juga. Tapi tidak seperti sayang kepada ibunya. Bagaimanapun ibunya yang telah merawat dirinya sampai seperti ini. Sejak ayahnya meninggalkannya 5 tahun yang lalu. Ibunya yang bekerja banting tulang. Menjadi pelayan restoran, loper koran, cleaning service di mall, tukang cuci, pembantu rumah tangga semuanya sudah pernah ibunya lakukan. Hanya untuk menghidupi dirinya dan kakaknya. Agar bisa melihat 2 buah hatinya bisa makan. Jongin tahu prinsip ibunya, Ia rela tidak makan daripada melihat Jongin dan kakaknya tidak makan. Luar biasa. Jongin menganggap ibunya adalah _Role Model_ -nya. Ia sangat sayang pada ibunya itu.

"Akhirnya datang juga kamu Jongin!" seruan itu langsung menggema saat Jongin masuk ke dalam kelasnya. Ia melihat jam tangannya. 6.28, nyaris saja dia terlambat. Untung jalanan sepi dan supir bus yang ia tumpangi mengendarai dengan cepat. Jongin hanya tersenyum tipis. Ia tahu mereka tidak benar-benar mengharapkan dirinya datang ke sekolah sebagai teman. Yah, mungkin hanya sebagian yang menganggapnya sebagai teman. Mungkin juga tidak. Entahlah. Jongin tak mau ambil pusing. Ia berjalan ke tempat duduknya kemudian mengeluarkan beberapa kliping yang daritadi ditunggu oleh "teman-temannya" itu. Inilah profesi sampingan Jongin. Mengerjakan tugas sekolah temannya. Ia tidak masalah karena itu. Dengan begini Ia bisa dapat uang. Tentu saja mereka membayarnya. Jongin tidak mau mengerjakannya percuma. Yah, lumayan hasilnya dari pada dia harus menjajakan tubuhnya seperti apa yang sebagian anak miskin seperti dirinya lakukan.

"Bodoh! Mau aja dibudakin suruh bikin tugas." itu suara Sehun. Jongin mengalihkan wajah kearahnya.

"Kamu ngatain aku?" Sehun menyeringai mengahadap Jongin.

"Ngerasa? Baguslah." Jongin menutup mata sejenak. Kemudian menghembuskan nafas. Terserahlah dia mau bicara apa. Ia tidak perduli. Lelaki itu hanya iri pada dirinya karena selalu kalah saing. Ingin rasanya Jongin menghajar wajahnya. Tentu saja Ia tahan. Ia tidak mau kehilangan beasiswa yang Ia dapat hanya karena lelaki manja seperti Sehun. Lagipula masalahnya kalau Ia mau dibudakin membuat tugas oleh anak-anak satu kelas? Kenapa Ia harus repot. Yang membuat tugas kan dirinya. Jongin tidak pernah membuat Sehun untuk membantunya membuat tugas teman-temannya. Lalu apa masalahnya? Sehun kembali berujar. Kali ini lebih pedas kata-katanya. Jongin bodoh katanya. Dia bukan membantu tetapi malah menjerumuskan teman-temannya. Jongin kehabisan kesabaran. Ia menghampiri Sehun kemudian menggebrak mejanya. Tidak ada yang kaget dan berusaha memisahkan pertengkaran antar mereka. semuanya hanya diam kemudian berpaling dan duduk di bangku masing-masing. Anak-anak satu kelas mereka sudah biasa dengan kejadian seperti ini. Mereka sudah bosan melihat kedua anak jenius itu bertengkar. Bahkan hanya karena hal sepele. Mereka tidak heran. Justru mereka heran kalau dua anak itu tidak bertengkar. Bel sekolah berbunyi. Pak guru Kim memasuki ruang kelas mereka. Jongin segera kembali ke tempatnya. Ia duduk bersama sahabatnya, Taemin. Mungkin Ia hanya satu-satunya yang mau berteman tulus dengan dirinya. Tanpa embel-embel minta dibuatkan tugas. Taemin yang paling tulus diantara semuanya. Anak-anak sekolah ini mayoritas orang berada. Maka dari itu Jongin agak segan bersekolah disini. Tapi sudahlah. Sebentar lagi juga Ia lulus.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

a/n: Haaaaiii aku author Hunkai baru. Seneng banget sama mereka. Anyway, i'm not into kaihun, seriously jongin looking so much feminine these day, Sehun? Gosh, he's more more moreeeeee handsome and manly at the same time! oh, iya cerita ini sudah aku post di web lain by the way dan gak dengan pair hunkai. Maafkan aku kalau penulisannya masih jelek dan berantakan, I need your review guys... give me that so i can learn more and fix it. So, in the end... let's be friends! Long live Hunkai! :)


	2. Chapter 2

**THIS IS OUR STORY**

Chapter : 2

Cast: Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, and many more.

Pairing: Hunkai!main, Chanbaek!minor

Rated: T

Warning: Boyslove/Mpreg

Disclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri.

* * *

Jongin berjalan pulang menuju rumahnya sendirian. Tadinya sih bersama Taemin. Tapi berhubung rumah sahabatnya itu sudah lewat, Ia harus melanjutkan perjalanannya sendiri. Sekarang sudah jam empat sore. Ia tadi harus mengikuti pemantapan dulu di sekolahnya. Sudah kelas tiga. Sebentar lagi Ujian Nasional. Tidak terasa umurnya sudah mau lepas 17 tahun. Tadi Ia dapat surat dari Kepala Sekolah. Isinya Ia dapat beasiswa penuh lagi dari Seoul National University. Senang sekali, belum lulus, tapi sudah pasti akan di terima kuliah. Ibunya pasti senang kalau Ia beritahu. Omong-omong soal ibunya, pasti belum pulang kerja. Wanita itu biasa pulang jam sepuluh.

CKIITT!

Langkah Jongin terhenti saat melihat sebuah mobil sedang berhenti tepat di depannya., menghalangi jalan. Ia sudah mau marah-marah saat melihat pemilik mobil keluar. Chanyeol berjalan dengan senyum manis ke arahnya.

"Baru pulang Jong?" Entah kenapa menurut Jongin, suara Chanyeol terdengar saat merdu di telingannya. Belum lagi senyum bak pangeran itu. Duh… Jongin jadi canggung. Ia menyunggingkan senyum, kemudian mengangguk. "Mau temenin aku gak?"

"Kemana hyung?"

"Toko buku. Abis itu aku traktir makan deh… gimana?" Jongin berfikir sebentar. "Boleh. Aku juga mau sekalian beli buku." Lelaki itu menyunggingkan senyum. Menarik tangan Jongin cepat ke dalam mobil.

"Let's go!"

* * *

Chanyeol memperhatikan wajah Jongin dengan seksama. Manis juga pemuda ini. Selama ini Chanyeol hanya melihatnya sebagai seorang adik kecil yang lugu. Dia ingin sekali punya saudara dengan kepribadian seperti Jongin. Sehun itu pribadinya kaku sekali, terlalu dingin dan _perfectionist._ Tidak enak untuk di ajak seru-seruan. Tidak seperti Jongin. Pemuda itu sangat antusias menemaninya. Komunikasi yang terjalin diantara mereka membuat Chanyeol nyaman dengannya. Chanyeol tertawa kecil saat Jongin tersedak makanannya. Pemuda itu menatap sebal ke arahnya.

"Hyung kenapa ngetawain aku?"

"Siapa yang ngetawain kamu?"

"Itu.. ngapain senyum-senyum gitu? Udah tahu aku keselek, bantuin ngasih air minum kek. Malah di ketawain." Chanyeol benar-benar tertawa puas kali ini. Ia mengacak-acak rambut Jongin dengan gemas. Menghasilkan erangan protes dan tatapan sebal dari sang empu-nya.

"Ih.. Chanyeol hyung udah dong ketawanya."

"Hahaha maaf.. hahaha" Chanyeol mulai berhenti tertawa, mengatur nafas. Jongin berdehem, memulai pembicaraan.

"Makasih ya hyung."

"Untuk?"

"Udah beliin aku buku-buku ini." Jongin mengangkat sekantung buku di hadapannya. Chanyeol tersenyum. "Gak apa-apa, gak usah terima kasih gitu. Kamu tuh kayak sama orang lain aja." Mereka tersenyum kecil. Tiba-tiba Jongin tersentak. Melihat jam di tangan kanannya. Jam 6.50. Mati dia. Dia masuk kerja jam tujuh malam sebagai pegawai restoran Itali.

"Hyung, aku duluan ya. Aku hampir telat masuk kerja. Sekali lagi makasih atas bukunya." Jongin hendak pergi saat tangan Chanyeol mengenggamnya erat.

"Kamu mau kemana? Kerja? Kerja apa? trus dimana? Kok gak pernah cerita sama aku?"

"Aduh hyung, nanti aja ya kalau mau interogasinya. Aku hampir telat nih. Nati aku di pecat."

"Yaudah aku anter. Yuk!" Chanyeol menyeret tangannya.

* * *

Jongin baru sampai sekitar pukul 7.15 malam. Jalanan macet, Chanyeol sudah pergi dari tadi. Matilah dia. Baru juga Ia masuk pintu utama, bosnya sudah mengahadang. Ia ditanya kenapa terlambat. Ya dia jawab saja sejujurnya. Untung saja bos-nya itu baik. kesalahannya kali ini dimaafkan. Tapi tidak untuk kedua kalinya. Jongin segera masuk ruang ganti pegawai. Mengganti seragam sekolah yang Ia kenakan dengan baju pegawainya. Badannya terasa lengket. Sudahlah, yang penting tidak bau.

Ia mulai mengambil perlengkapan. Kemudian bergegas ke arah pelanggan yang tadi mengangkat tangannya. Meminta pesanan. Ia memasang senyum terbaiknya. Baru akan mengantarkan pesanan itu ke meja pesan saat seorang lelaki cantik memanggilnya lagi. Ia hampiri sajalah, sekalian.

"Selamat datang. Mau pesan apa?" sapanya ramah.

"Aku mau eskargonya satu porsi. Kamu mau apa?" lelaki cantik itu bertanya kearah pria muda yang duduk dihadapannya. Menunduk sambil membaca daftar menu. Jongin merasa familiar dengan potretnya. Seperti mirip seseorang yang Ia kenal. Dan pertanyaannya terjawab saat pria itu mengangkat wajah. Mata Jongin membelalak, pria itu juga. Mereka sama-sama melotot. Jongin dan Sehun.

"Kamu ngapain disini?" Sehun yang memulai.

"Kerja."

"Hah?!" mata Sehun semakin melebar.

"Kenapa? Cepetan! Mau pesan apa? aku banyak pelanggan."

" _Spaghetti Carbonara_." Jongin mencatat pesanan Sehun., kemudian berbalik pergi setelah mengucapakan perkataan umum yang digunakan para waitress agar tamunya menunggu. Tentunya dengan sopan. Dia tidak mau di pecat hanya karena membentak Sehun.

"Kamu kenal _waitress_ itu?" tanya sang pria yang lebih tua. Sehun memasang wajah seceria mungkin. Kontras dengan wajahnya saat melihat Jongin tadi.

"Musuhku di sekolah. Anaknya songong, rese, nyebelin deh pokoknya. Udah ah ngapain ngomongin dia. Hyung tumben ngajak aku makan malam? Ada apa nih?" Luhan terrtawa kecil.

"Nggak… Hyung cuma kangen aja sama kamu. Udah lama kan sejak hyung lanjut studi empat tahun lalu ke Inggris. Kamu makin dewasa aja deh." Sehun tertawa kecil. Hatinya senang di puji begitu oleh lelaki idamannya. Sehun gay _by the way._ Dan dia tidak menutupi fakta itu. Toh, sekarang zaman sudah berkembang, waraga Korea juga sudah maklum dengan pasangan sesame jenis. Orang tuanya sempat terkejut sih, tidak menyangka Sehun mengikuti jejak sang kakak, Chanyeol, menyukai sesama jenis.

Pria itu namanya Lu Han, warga negara China, anak teman papanya. Beda umur mereka empat tahun. Sehun suka dengannya saat umurnya masih sepuluh tahun. Habisnya mirip bidadari pemikirannya dulu. Wajah lelaki itu sangat cantik untuk ukuran seorang pria. Ramah dan baik hati pula. Tidak seperti Jongin. Lumayan tampan sih, manis juga, tapi kelakuannya itu loh bar-bar banget. Sehun lelah dibuatnya. Tunggu... kenapa dia malah membandingkan keduanya? Sehun menggelengkan kepala.

"Hun... makan dong makanannya." Itu suara Luhan hyung-nya, Sehun suka suaranya. Merdu dan jernih. Ah, apapun untuk dirinya.

"Iya hyung. Ini mau makan."

"Oh iya Hun... nih… " Pria itu memberikan Sehun sesuatu. Sehun mengambilnya dengan bingung. Seperti undangan pernikahan. Berwarna biru dengan aksen pita emas. Perasaan Sehun berubah tidak enak, tangannya terangkat membukanya. Hatinya langsung sakit bukan main. Benar undangan pernikahan ternyata. Sekitar seminggu lagi. Yang membuatnya terkejut bukan itu, melainkan mempelainya. Lu Han dan Wu Yi Fan. Tangannya berkeringat sekaligus gemetar. Mati-matian Ia berharap kalau ini semua hanya candaan Luhan.

"Hyung... ini?"

"Undangan pernikahanku sama Yi Fan. Datang yaaa!" Hati Sehun seakan mau melompat ke luar. Perubahan wajahnya tidak terdeteksi oleh Luhan. Mungkin Ia terlalu bahagia sampai tidak meyadari. Sehun berdehem mengembalikan suaranya. Ia mengangkat wajah. Melihat pria yang dicintainya itu dengan senyum di paksa. "Hyung kenal sama dia di Inggri?" Ia mencoba mengendalikan perasaannya sekarang.

Luhan mengangguk antusias. "Kita kenal, karena kita satu kampus. Awalnya aku kira dia orang Amerika. Wajahnya kayak bule sih. Pas kenalan, gak tahunya dia orang China juga tapi lama tinggal di Canada trus pindah ke Inggris buat kuliah. Dari situ kita mulai kenalan trus pacaran sampe kita putusin untuk nikah." Hati Sehun semakin sakit dibuatnya.

"Tapi kan hyung masih muda. Masih 21 tahun. Dia juga masih kuliahkan? Gak mikir-mikir lagi?" Sehun mencoba menasehati. Mungkin saja lelaki pujaanya ini akan berubah pikiran. Luhan tersenyum lagi. "Aku udah mikirin kok. Kita kan bisa kuliah bareng. Lagian aku udah terlanjur cinta sama dia.". Sehun hanya memasang tampang kecewa. Ia tidak tahu harus bicara apa lagi. lagi pula Ia sadar. Ia adalah adik kecil bagi Luhan. Hanya sebatas itu. Luhan tidak pernah menganggapnya lebih. Tidak mungkin juga Luhan mau menerimanya seandainya dia mengatakan perasaaanya. Sebenarnya sudah dia lakukan dulu. Saat Luhan akan pergi ke Inggris. Bukannya menganggap serius Luhan hanya terseyum dan mengacak-acak rambutnya gemas. Sehun menghembuskan nafas lagi. dia tidak cukup dewasa untuk Luhan. Dia sadar akan hal itu. Sehun memasang senyum terpaksa– lagi.

"Selamat ya hyung. Aku juga seneng kalau hyung bahagia."

 **To Be Continued...**


	3. Chapter 3

**THIS IS OUR STORY**

Chapter : 3

Cast: Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, and many more.

Pairing: Hunkai!main, Chanbaek!minor

Rated: M

Warning: Boyslove/Mpreg

Disclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri.

* * *

a/n: Haloooo readerss! Aku mau ngucapin terima kasih untuk yang kemarin komen. Terima kasih atas sarannya guys, I really appreciated it! Gak nyangka ternyata pada bialng cerita ini bagus. Aku masih berusaha untuk buat bahasanya lebih rapih, jadi terus berikan aku saran yaaaa... Oh, iya cerita ini kayaknya bakal panjang guys, so, you want me to keep post the next chapter or just stop in here?

Untuk silent readers, honey... i need your reviews. Review yang kalian berikan semacam reward untukku dan bahan untuk memperbaiki tulisanku. Last word... I love you all guys! Long live Hunkai! :)))

Happy reading!

Enjoy! (Btw, ada adegan nc di chap ini hehehe. Maaf kalaugak greget, aku gak bisa bikin nc soalnya hahaha)

* * *

Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat sosok seorang pria dengan kaos abu-abu bergaris-garis hitam juga celana jeans berdiri menyandar di tembok rumahnya. Jongin berjalan mendekat. Agak was-was juga. Jangan-jangan maling. Tapi apa yang mau dia ambil dari rumahnya? Tidak ada barang berharga. TV pun sudah usang. Kalau di jual lagi pasti harganya tidak sampai seratus ribu, Ia yakin betul. Betapa kagetnya dia saat mengetahui sosok itu adalah Sehun. Sekarang, lelaki itu menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Untuk apa dia kesini? Mau cari ribut? Kalau Iya, Jongin sedang tidak berminat. Ia lelah, sekarang sudah pukul setengah sepuluh malam.

"Ngapain disini?" Jongin bertanya agak ketus. Agak aneh ah bukan agak tapi memang aneh melihat 'teman' bertengkarnya ini ada disini.

"Mau temenin aku gak? Di sekitar sini ada taman, kesana yuk?" Jongin mengerutkan kening. Ada apa dengan anak ini? Salah minum obat? Kepalanya terbentur? Mau apa dia?

"Aku nanya kenapa balik nanya?" Sehun menghembuskan nafas. Menarik tangan Jongin kemudian menDorongnya masuk ke kursi depan penumpang. Jongin diam saja menuruti. Selama perjalanan mereka hanya diam. Jongin sibuk dengan pikirannya. Bertanya-tanya kenapa sikap Sehun berubah. Agak aneh juga melihat wajah sayunya. Mungkin ada masalah. Ya sudahlah, mungkin nanti dia cerita.

"Tunggu! Kamu mau minum ini?!" Jongin tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Mereka sudah sampai di taman beberapa menit yang lalu. Jongin sendiri duduk di rumput depan mobil Sehun. Sementara Sehun tadi mengambil sesuatu dari dalam mobilnya. Dan 'sesuatu' itulah yang membuatnya terkejut sekarang. Ia akui mereka memang sudah cukup umur. Tapi untuk minum beer? Jongin rasa harus memikirkannya berulang-ulang. Ia hanya memperhatikan Sehun membuka tutup botol beer tersebut kemudian meminumnya. Mendesis merasakan minuman beralkohol itu masuk melewati kerongkongannya. Jongin segera mengambil minuman itu cepat-cepat. Menjauhkan jangkauannya disusul decihan kesal dari Sehun.

"Bailikin!" perintahnya dengan nada dingin. Jongin tidak bergeming. Ia sama sekali tidak takut dengan tampang Sehun. "Balikin aku bilang!" kali ini lebih keras. Jongin tetap diam. Sepertinya Ia sudah mabuk. Terlihat dari wajah bingungnya. Jongin sudah mengira tidak mungkin dia sering minum minuman seperti ini. Lihat, baru lima teguk saja sudah teler.

"Kamu ada masalah apa?" Jongin bertanya pelan, berusaha memaklumi. Sehun mengerutkan kening. "Emang kamu peduli?" balasnya ketus. Jongin menghembuskan nafas keras-keras. Sehun itu memang keras sekali wataknya. Jongin tahu dia butuh teman. Kalau tidak untuk apa Ia repot-repot datang kerumahnya lalu menculiknya ke taman? Jongin yakin Sehun butuh seseorang untuk berbicara. Pemuda itu hanya takut saja mengakuinya. Sehun adalah seorang _introvert._ Sangat susah menjalin pertemanan dengannya. Di sekolah saja Sehun tidak akan berbicara kecuali ada sesuatu yang penting. Pemuda itu juga cenderung menjauh dari teman-temannya. Mereka semua terlalu segan untuk mengajaknya berbicara. Hanya Jongin saja yang punya nyali beradu mulut dengan pria itu. Jongin bermaksud untuk menelfon Chanyeol. Tangannya sudah terangkat merogoh ponsel di kantung celanannya. Berniat meminta pria itu menjemput Sehun dengan dirinya. Jongin masih sibuk dengan layar ponselnya ketika tanpa di sadari Sehun sudah mengambil lagi minumannya. Jongin berdecih kesal.

"Iya aku peduli sama kamu. Aku tahu kamu gak biasa minum. Kamu bisa habis di tangan eomma kamu, kalau beliau tahu." Sehun mendecih tidak suka. "Aku gak mau pulang. Mereka gak perduli sama aku. ibu sama appa cuma perduli sama Chanyeol hyung. Gak ada yang sayang sama aku. Appa rela ninggalin meetingnya buat dateng ke acara wisuda Chanyeol hyung oemma juga rela ngebatalin acara fashion show-nya cuma buat foto wisuda Chanyeol hyung." Jongin mulai mengerti , Sehun itu kesepian. Ia hanya butuh teman. Sikap dinginnya selama ini hanya topeng baginya menutupi kerapuhannya. "Waktu aku menang olimpiade matematika nasional, appa gak bisa dateng karena meeting. Oemma ketemu desainer luar negeri buat persiapan fashion shownya. Aku masih bisa terima. Mungkin aku gak berharga buat mereka. Mungkin aku gak penting buat mereka. Disaat aku sendiri, yang ada cuma Luhan hyung." Jongin menebak, pemuda yang tadi bersama Sehun di restoran kah? "Tapi dia pergi belajar ke Inggris empat tahun lalu. Ninggalin aku sendirian. Sekarang udah balik malah mau nikah sama orang." Sehun tertawa miris. Jongin masih menjadi pendengar yang baik. Ia hanya diam, memperhatikan Sehun. Sehun menatap Jongin. "Kenapa?"

"Aku kasian sama kamu." Ujarnya datar. Sehun tersenyum miris "Aku gak butuh dikasianin."

"Kalau kamu butuh temen, kita bisa temenan. Aku juga capek berantem sama kamu terus. Kamu bisa cerita masalah kamu ke aku, ya kayak sekarang ini." Sehun tersenyum mengejek, lalu mengayunkan tangannya tanda agar Jongin mendekat ke arahnya. Dengan cepat Ia mencekoki Jongin dengan beer yang ada di tangannya. Kemudian tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat Jongin sibuk memuntahkan beer itu. Jongin melirik kesal ke arahnya. Kepalanya agak pusing. Beer yang dicekoki Sehun cukup banyak masuk ke dalam lambungnya. Sehun sendiri sudah tertawa seperti orang gila. Ia bermaksud meninggalkan pria itu. Tapi hati kecilnya berkata lain. Ia menggenHunng Sehun ke kursi belakang penumpang. Berat juga tubuh lelaki itu. Tanpa sadar, Ia jatuh ke dalam pelukan Sehun yang berada di bawahnya. Kepalanya makin pusing. Bermaksud melepaskan diri, ketika Sehun mendekapnya hangat. Ia mengangkat wajah. Entah Dorongan dari mana, mereka mendekatkan diri. Membiarkan bibir mereka bersatu. Di luar dugaan, Jongin membalas lumatan Sehun. Sehun menahan tengkuk Jongin agar bibir mereka tetap bertaut. Tangannya menelusup kedalam kaus pemuda itu. Mengelus pinggang Jongin sampai kepunggung. Pemuda itu mendesah pelan ketika lidah Sehun menginvansi rongga mulutnya. Sehun membalikkan posisi, menindih Jongin. Bibir tersebut masih bertaut saat Jongin mendorongnya paksa. Wajahnya panik dengan keringat kecil membahasi keningnya. Mulutnya terbuka mengambil nafas. "Sehun… aku… kita… ini gak bener." Wajahnya memerah sayu. Sehun tahu yang mereka lakukan salah. Tapi akal sehatnya sudah Ia letakkan di jalanan tadi. Nafsunya sudah sampai ke ubun-ubun. Tidak mungkin dia menghentikan ini.

Matanya menatap lurus manik mata Jongin dalam. Mengelus pipi pemuda itu. Menyakinkan bahwa tidak ada yang salah dengan semua ini. Sehun kembali memutus jarak diantara mereka. Tangannya terangkat turun meraba _jongin_ dibawah sana yang masih tertutup celana. Pemuda itu mendesah kecil. Jongin berusaha mencekam pergelangan tangan Sehun, menyuruhnya menghentikan ini. Nafasnya terengah dengan Sehun yang mengecup lehernya nikmat. Tangan lelaki itu cepat membuka kaus serta celana jeans yang Ia pakai. Jongin semakin mendesah menikmati perlakuan Sehun dibawah sana. Bibir lelaki itu turun mengecupi dada hingga pusarnya. Sesekali menjilat dan mengigit membuat tanda. Jongin mendesah nikmat. Masa bodoh dengan norma dan adab. Dia ingin Sehun sekarang. "Sehun!" Jongin memekik merasakan lidah Sehun bermain dengan _jongin_ disana. Tangan pemuda itu menangkup kepala Sehun, membimbingnya ke hadapan lalu saling melumat dengan penuh gairah. Jongin membalik posisi masih dengan bibir bertaut. Pemuda itu menduduki paha Sehun yang bersanjar di jok belakang mobil. Jongin melepas tautan mereka. Tangannya terangkat membuka resleting celana Sehun. Sehun memperhatikan wajah Jongin seksama. Dia indah, dengan kulit kecoklatan yang bersinar ditempa seberkas sinar lampu taman. Bibir itu menggoda, manis, membuat Sehun ingin mencipipinya lagi. Wajah sayu itu menawan, membuat Sehun ingin melihatnya setiap pagi. Dia baru sadar bahwa Kim Jongin seindah ini.

Jongin melihat Sehun ragu. Logikanya masih mati-matian Ia gunakan saat ini. Jongin tahu ini salah. Tapi hatinya berkata lain. Ia menatap wajah Sehun dihadapannya. Pemuda itu tersenyum kecil. Senyuman paling tulus yang pernah Ia lihat dari lelaki itu. Jongin menarik nafas dalam. Tangannya berpindah mengalung di leher Sehun. Jongin melumat bibir atas Sehun dan lelaki itu membalasnya. Mereka kembali berciuman panas. Sehun tahu nafsunya sudah tidak bisa Ia tahan. Tangannya melingkar di pinggang Jongin. Menggiring tubuh itu semakin dekat ke arahnya. Saat Sehun menurunkan tubuh Jongin tepat diatas _sehun,_ desahan Jongin semakin menjadi. Sehun membimbing Jongin menaikturunkan tubuhnya. Menggeram rendah merasakan kenikmatan yang baru pertama kali Ia alami. Mereka melakukannya, melakukan sesuatu yang tidak dibenarkan. Sesuatu yang akan mengubah kisah mereka.

* * *

Seorang wanita paruh baya terlihat mundar-mandir di ruang tengah rumahnya. Sudah hampir tengah malam, kenapa putra bungsunya belum juga pulang? Minseok menghampiri ibunya. Menyuruh ibunya istirahat. Menolak awalnya, tetapi akhirnya menurut ketika Minseok bilang dia yang akan menunggu Jongin sampai pulang. Ibunya masuk kamar. Minseok duduk di sofa kecil rumahnya. Mengeluarkan Handphone dari balik sakunya. Bermaksud menghubungi Jongin. Ada nada sambung tapi tidak diangkat. Kemana adiknya itu? Ia khawatir. Takut terjadi apa-apa. Tadi Ia sudah menyusul ke tempat Jongin kerja, tapi kata manajer restoran itu adiknya sudah pulang. Ia merebahkan kepalanya di sandaran. Tertidur tanpa sadar.

* * *

Jongin duduk termenung di depan mobil Sehun. Ia sudah mengenakan pakaiannya. Sedangkan Sehun masih di dalam berusaha mengatur dirinya sendiri. Ia melihat jam di tangan kanannya. Pukul empat pagi. Ibunya pasti khawatir menunggunya. Wajahnya pucat pasi. Tanpa sadar Ia menggigiti kuku jarinya. Kebiasaan dari kecil saat panik. Sehun menghampiri kemudian duduk di sebelahnya. Wajahnya sama pucat. Mereka terdiam tidak tahu harus bicara apa.

"Kita... ngelakuin ini tanpa sadar. Jadi anggap ini gak pernah terjadi." Sehun memulai. Jongin hanya diam, bingung. Ia malu pada dirinya sendiri. Kenapa Ia bisa melakukan hal laknat seperti itu? Ia bangun dari duduknya kemudian pergi. Meninggalkan Sehun yang masih terdiam. Anggap lah dia lelaki pengecut, karena memang itu kenyataannya.

* * *

"Jongin! Kamu kemana aja? Hyung sama eomma khawatir." Minseok terkejut sekaligus senang mendapati adik satu-satunya muncul di depan pintu. Heran juga kenapa baru pulang jam segini. "Tadi aku balik kesekolah, ada buku yang ketinggalan. Eh gak taunya malah kekunci sama penjaga sekolah sampe jam lima pagi." Jongin berusaha bersuara setenang mungkin. Dalam hatinya tidak henti-hentinya Ia meminta maaf pada Tuhan. Kakaknya mengangguk mengerti, kemudian menyuruhnya masuk kedalam kamarnya. Jongin hanya duduk di balik pintu kamarnya. Tangisnya pecah, demi Tuhan! Itu adalah pengalaman pertamanya. Sekalinya direnggut malah sama lelaki, dibawah pula. Jongin _straight_ kalau mau tahu, sebelum tadi malam setidaknya. Dia juga heran kenapa mau saja dibegitukan oleh Sehun. Ia merasa jijik dengan dirinya sendiri. Mengusap-usap tubuhnya seakan bisa menghilangkan perasaan itu.

* * *

Jongin merasa tidak enak badan hari ini. Sudah dua hari ini dia muntah-muntah. Wajahnya pucat pasi, Taemin yang terlihat khawatir berulang kali menanyakan keadaanya. Membatikan apa dia baik-baik saja. Dia jawab saja dengan anggukan. Ia melihat ke arah Sehun yang sedang membaca buku setebal hampir sepuluh cm. Terlalu serius sampai tidak menyadarai ada orang yang memperhatikannya. Diam-diam dia mengusap perutnya yang masih rata. Ingin menangis rasanya. Dua hari yang lalu Ia pergi ke Dokter. Ia merasa aneh beberapa hari ini. Dia tahu ada yang salah dengan tubuhnya. Ingin bunuh diri saat Dokter mengatakan bahwa Ia memiliki rahim. Demi Tuhan! Dia lelaki tuJong sejak lahir! Kenapa bisa memiliki rahim? Dokter bilang kondisi Jongin salah satu medical mystery yang hanya Tuhan tahu. Pak tua itu juga bilang pada Jongin untuk mensyukurinya. Jongin ingin mencekiknya saat itu juga. Okelah, Jongin terima Ia salah satu makhluk unik di bumi. Spesies baru yang patut diteliti oleh para ilmuwan. Kalau seandainya rahimnya tidak terisi dengan fetus kecil yang hinggap disana, mungkin Jongin akan bangga mengumumkan pada dunia kalau dia adalah _the-only-man-who-had-uterus._ Sayangnya, ada makhluk kecil di dalam rahimnya. Yang tanpa pemberitahuan menopang hidup disana untuk sembilan bulan kedepan. Terima kasih pada Oh Sehun yang menanam benihnya pada Jongin.

Dalam perjalanan pulang dari Dokter saat itu, Jongin sempat berpikir untuk bunuh diri sebenarnya. Sungguh, mau taruh dimana mukanya nanti? Bagaimana kalau ibunya tahu? Dia pasti kena serangan jantung kalau tahu anak bungsunya memiliki rahim dan… hamil. Kakaknya juga pasti. Ia berencana untuk memberi tahu Sehun tentang ini. Tapi setelah di pikir pasti Sehun tidak mau tanggung jawab. Dia mungkin akan tertawa nanti. Hello! Lelaki hamil itu tabu sekali! Mana ada laki-laki punya rahim. Ada sih, Thohyung Beatie, tapi dia kan transgender. Sedangkan Jongin? Seratus persen laki-laki dari lahir.

Jongin menatap surat Dokter yang menyatakan bahwa dia positif hamil, melempar surat itu ke dalam lokernya. Dia tidak mau orang lain tahu soal ini. Jongin sudah bertekad bahwa pergi adalah hal yang tepat untuk Ia lakukan saat ini. Biarlah Ia pendam sendiri. Jongin tidak mau melihat kekecewaan di mata ibu dan kakaknya. Jongin menghela napas berat. "Jongin…" Jongin tersentak, membalikkan badan dan mendapati Sehun yang berdiri manatapnya. "Jongin aku…" lelaki itu menggantung kalimatnya. Matanya bergerak gelisah, Jongin tahu Sehun sama bingungnya dengan dirinya. "Maaf." Hanya kata itu yang keluar dari bibir pemuda itu. Jongin tersenyum, menepuk bahu Sehun. "Tidak apa." Bibir Sehun mengukir senyum tipis. "Kamu benar. Aku butuh teman, kamu mau jadi temanku?" Jongin tersenyum kecil lalu mengangguk. Wajah lelaki itu berubah sumringah. Ia pikir Jongin akan meninjunya tadi. Ia sudah siap kok dihajar habis-habisan oleh lelaki itu. Sehun megangkat kelingking kanannya, Jongin mencibir. "Apasih kayak anak kecil?"

"Ayolah, kamu mau jadi temanku kan?" Jongin mengaitkan kelingkingnya dengan milik Sehun sehyungri mengukir senyum. Jongin tahu, dibalik segala sifat dingin Sehun, ada seorang pemuda hangat yang rapuh. Jongin menyukai sisi Sehun yang seperti ini. Hatinya berdetak kencang saat Sehun merangkulnya berjalan menuju halte bus depan sekolah. Lelaki itu bahkan dengan suka rela menemaninya menunggu. Sehun berbicara tentang alasannya selama ini selalu mencari gara-gara dengan Jongin. Sehun bilang dia hanya kesepian. Jongin terbahak mendapati wajah ngambek Sehun saat Ia bilang Sehun kekanak-kanakan. Jongin tidak mau momen mereka berakhir. Jongin ingin tetap terus seperti ini. Tapi tidak bisa. Sehun has a bright future ahead. Jongin tidak mau merusaknya dengan merubah lelaki itu menjadi seorang ayah di usia yang masih muda.

Bus yang akan Jongin tumpangi datang. Sehun melambai pada Jongin dengan senyum terukir di wajah. Jongin hendak naik ke dalam pintu, sedetik kemudian Ia membalikkan badan, menghampiri Sehun setengah berlari lalu memeluk lelaki itu. Sehun sedikit tersentak. Tak lama kemudian tangannya terangkat mengelus punggung Jongin. "Sehun…" Sehun menunggu kata-kata Jongin selanjutnya. "Terima kasih dan… maaf." Jongin melepas pelukannya, berjalan menaiki bus. Ia mengelap air mata yang jatuh dipipinya. Jongin duduk di bangku dekat jendela. Memperhatikan Sehun yang masih tersenyum ke arahnya. _Terima kasih karena telah jujur padaku dan maaf aku membohongimu, untuk kebaikan kita._

* * *

Sekarang pukul duabelas malam. ibu dan kakaknya sudah tidur. Jongin keluar kamar dengan mengendap-endap. Ia memutuskan pergi dari rumahnya. Ia tidak mau ibu dan kakaknya malu karenanya. Ia meninggalkan sepucuk surat diatas tempat tidurnya. Berisi permintaan maaf. Semoga saja mereka mau memaafkan dan melupakan dirinya. Ia siap jika ibunya tidak mau mengakui dirinya lagi. Tapi Ia tidak siap melihat wajah kecewa ibu dan kakaknya. Makanya Ia lebih memilih mengatakannya lewat surat.

Ibunya panik bukan main mengetahui kamar anak bungsunya kosong. Saat dia liat lemarinya sudah kosong. Ia segera membangunkan Minseok yang masih tidur di kamarnya. kaget juga mendengar kalau adiknya kabur, sungguh Ia sangat khawatir sekarang. Kemana anaknya itu? kenapa sampai kabur segala? Seingatnya mereka tidak bertengkar kemarin. Minseok menyusuri kamar adiknya. Matanya menangkap sepucuk surat di atas meja. Mungkin ibunya tidak lihat saking paniknya. Ia mengambil surat itu kemudian membacanya. Betapa terkejutnya dia. Jongin minta maaf pada mereka. Ia bilang ia tidak ingin membuat malu keluarga. Ia tidak tulis apa masalahnya, tapi yang jelas jangan mencarinya. Minseok membacakan surat itu. Ibunya kembali menangis. Berbagai pertanyaan menari-nari di benaknya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi kepada putra bungsunya itu? Dimana dia sekarang?

* * *

Jongin terbagun oleh suara pengumuman dalam kereta. Ah, sudah sampai rupanya. Ia memutuskan kabur ke Busan. Jongin melihat jam di tangan kanannya. Jam lima pagi. Mau kemana dia sekarang? Bodoh sekali dia ini. Kenapa main langsung pergi tanpa memikirkan akan tidur dimana? Ah, sudahlah. Yang penting sekarang dia harus keluar dari stasiun ini. Mengisi perutnya yang sudah lapar setelah itu cari kontrakan. Yang murah saja, yang cukup dengan uang yang dia bawa hasil kerjanya selama ini.

Jongin berhenti di kedai pinggir jalan. Membeli se-cup mie dan sebotol air putih. Ia duduk di trotoar. Sambil membaca koran yang tadi Ia beli di stasiun. Mencari-cari kontrakan. Apa dia tanya saja pada warga sekitar sini? daripada harus mencari-cari seperti orang bingung? Tapi Jongin segan, ada rasa takut juga. Ini daerah baru untuknya, Jongin tidak familiar. Ia bangun dari duduknya hendak bertanya kepada seorang ibu di sebrang jalan. Ada mobil dari arah kanan. Untung tidak menabraknya. Sang pemilik mobil keluar. Seorang pria muda. Dia lelaki tercantik kedua setelah Luhan menurutnya. Kalau Jongin tidak melihat dadanya yang rata, Jongin yakin kalau dia ini wanita. Dilihat dari wajah, sepertinya lebih tua dua tahun mungkin dari Jongin. Ia menghampiri Jongin yang jatuh di depan mobilnya. Wajahnya panik bukan main.

"Aduh maaf ya! Kamu gak apa-apa?" Lelaki itu membantu Jongin berdiri. Untung saja tidak ada luka serius. Jongin melihat ke arah bawah kakinya. Untunglah bayinya selamat. Jongin mendesah lega kemudian tersenyum. "Gak apa-apa. Lain kali kalau nyetir hati-hati ya." Ia hendak pergi ketika lelaki itu menahan tangannya. "Yakin gak apa-apa? Kita kerumah sakit aja yuk… aku takut ada luka dalem." Sekali lagi Jongin tersenyum dan mengangguk. Menandakan Ia tidak apa-apa. Ia hendak pergi kembali sebelum tersadar sesuatu. Ia kembali menghadap lelaki tadi. "Kamu bisa bantu aku gak? Aku lagi cari tempat tinggal. Yang murah aja."

Lelaki itu terlihat diam sebentar. "Kamu lagi nyari tempat tinggal? Gimana kalau tinggal di rumah aku?" Jongin berpikir sebentar "Berapa harga sewanya?" Pemuda itu tertawa. Kemudian menyuruh Jongin masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Ia ikuti saja lah.

"Gak usah bayar. Oh ya namaku Baekhyun, Byun Baekhyun. Kamu?" Baekhyun mengulurkan tangan yang langsung di sambut oleh Jongin "Jongin, Kim Jongin. Maksud kamu gak usah bayar?"

"Iya gak usah bayar. Kamu tinggal sama aku aja." Jongin menaikan satu alis bingung.

"Kenapa? Kita kan baru kenal. Kok kamu langsung percaya gitu sama orang yang belum kamu kenal? Kalau aku orang jahat gimana?"

"Aku yakin kamu bukan orang jahat. Aku tinggal sendiri, sepi. Paling cuma ada bibi yang bersihin rumah tiap pagi trus pulang. Kalau kamu tinggal di rumahku kan aku jadi ada temen." Jongin melongo, tidak habis pikir ada lelaki sepolos Baekhyun.

"Tapi–" belum sempat Jongin berbicara Baekhyun sudah memotong "Udah gak apa-apa."

"Makasih Baekhyun." Baekhyun hanya tersenyum. "Oh ya umur aku 17 tahun. Kamu berapa? Kan gak enak kalau ternyata kamu lebih tua dari aku tapi aku ngomongnya gak formal."

"Wah kamu masih muda. Aku 20 tahun. Panggil hyung aja biar lebih enak. Oh iya kamu dari Seoul?" Jongin hanya mengangguk. "Kenapa pindah ke Busan?" Jongin diam. Bingung harus menjawab apa. "Kamu kabur dari rumah?" Jongin mengangkat wajahnya "Semacam itulah." Jawabnya lirih. Baekhyun melirik sebentar. Ia tidak bertanya lagi. Ia paham pemuda ini pasti ada masalah. Nanti sajalah Ia tanya lebih lanjut kalau keadaannya sudah pas.

* * *

"Nah kita sampai. Ayo turun."

Jongin terkagum dengan rumah Baekhyun. Rumah ini besar sekali. Satu-satunya rumah mewah yang pernah Ia lihat adalah rumah Sehun. Ah, Jongin tidak mau mengingat lelaki itu. Baekhyun membawanya ke ruang tengah rumahnya. Pantas saja Ia merasa kesepian, rumah sebesar ini hanya Ia tinggali sendiri. Baekhyun menyuruh Jongin duduk kemudian mengambilkannya minum.

"Nih minum. Kamu pasti capek kan? Oke kita mulai dari perkenalan diriku. Nama lengkapku Byun Baekhyun. Aku kuliah jurusan hukum di Busan National University. Keluargaku tinggal di Seoul karena kantor pusat perusahaan appa ada disana. Aku punya bisnis kecil-kecilan restoran, selesai. Kamu?" Jongin hanya diam sejenak. Memperhatikan wajah Baekhyun yang masih tersenyum lebar ke arahnya. Lancar sekali memperkenalkan dirinya. Jongin berdehem kecil.

"Aku Kim Jongin. Aku dari Seoul pindah kesini karena... yah, ada masalah. Sebenarnya aku masih sekolah. Tapi... karena masalah itu aku gak selesai-in sekolahku." Jongin selesai memperkenalkan dirinya, singkat saja. Baekhyun terlihat mengangguk mengerti.

"Ehm.. kalau boleh tahu.. kamu ada masalah apa?" tanyanya hati-hati. Jongin tersenyum miris. "Kalau aku ceritain ke kamu? Kamu masih akan nganggap aku orang baik?" Baekhyun mengangguk antusias. "Gak jijik sama aku?" Baekhyun mengeleng. Jongin menghela napas. Sudahlah, tidak apa-apa jika Ia ceritakan ini. Lagipula mereka akan tinggal bersama kan? Cepat atau lambat Baekhyun pasti akan tahu.

* * *

Baekhyun hampir meneteskan air mata. Cerita Jongin seperti cerita drama-drama Korea yang sering Ia tonton. Miris sekali, Ia pasti sudah bunuh diri kalau jadi Jongin. Sedikit terkejut sih waktu tau pemuda itu memiliki rahim dan sekarang tengah hamil. Menurut Baekhyun itu adalah hal yang sangat luar biasa. I mean, dude, he wants to be like Jongin. Baekhyun juga gay omong-omong. Orangtuanya sempat shock, tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Jalan takdirnya sudah begitu.

Jongin menceritakan semuanya dari awal. Kecuali nama Sehun. Baekhyun menghapus setetes air mata yang jatuh dipipinya. Memeluk Jongin dengan sayang. Ia tahu ini berat untuk pemuda itu. Seorang pemuda pintar, manis, dan baik seperti Jongin harus menelan pahit akibat pria tidak bertanggung jawab. Sempat Ia bertanya pada Jongin kenapa Ia tidak minta tanggung jawab saja pada pria yang meghamilinya. Tapi jika di pikir-pikir ulang, itu percuma saja. Pasti jawabannya tidak, menurut Baekhyun. Kasihan sekali teman barunya ini. Jongin sendiri sudah menangis mengingat itu semua. "Udah kamu gak usah nangis. Aku bakal bantuin kamu buat ngerawat anak kamu."

"Makasih hyung." Jongin tersenyum.

"Yuk, aku antar ke kamar kamu. Kamu harus istirahat. Ini baru jam enam pagi. Kamu laper gak?" Jongin mengeleng.

Sekali lagi Jongin membuka mulut kagum. Kamar barunya ini besar sekali. Mungkin sebesar kamarnya di gabung dengan kamar ibunya. Wah, Baekhyun benar-benar orang kaya, batinnya. Ia menaruh tasnya asal. Langsung berbaring ditempat tidurnya. Besar dan juga nyaman. Ia mengelus perutnya kemudian menghela nafas. Sepertinya kehidupnnya akan berubah total sekarang.

 **To Be Continued...**


	4. Chapter 4

**THIS IS OUR STORY**

Chapter : 4

Cast: Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, and many more.

Pairing: Hunkai!main, Chanbaek!minor

Rated: T

Warning: Boyslove/Mpreg

Disclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri.

* * *

Pagi-pagi Jongin mendengar suara ribut dari bawah. Seperti suara panci beradu. Ia melihat jam. Pukul delapan pagi. Kenapa berisik sekali? Ah, dia lupa tidak seharusnya Ia mengeluh. Ia menumpang di rumah orang lain sekarang. Harus tahu diri. Ia bangkit dari kasurnya. Berjalan ke arah asal suara. Begitu sampai ingin tertawa rasanya. Baekhyun dengan apron yang kotor entah karena apa, dan dapur yang sudah seperti kapal pecah.

"Kamu lagi apa hyung?" Baekhyun tersentak. Berbalik perlahan kemudian menyengir malu. "Kamu udah bangun? Maaf ya pasti karena aku?" Jongin tersenyum menghampiri Baekhyun.

"Bukan karena kamu kok. Kamu mau ngapain pagi-pagi?"

"Err... ini... tadinya aku mau bikin sarapan tapi–"

"Udah aku aja yang masak. Kamu bersihin tuh apron kamu."

"Tapi–"

"Udah gak apa-apa." Baekhyun tersenyum ke arah Jongin. Ia bergegas mengganti apronnya. Jongin melihat-lihat isi kulkas. Apa yang mau Ia masak? Cuma ada nasi putih, telur, sosis, bakso, dan daun bawang? Ah buat nasi goreng sajalah.

* * *

"Wow! Ini enak banget!" Baekhyun menjerit antusias. Jongin hanya terseyum menanggapi. Pemuda itu kembali bertanya macam-macam tentang dimana dia belajar masak? kenapa masakannya bisa seenak ini? Yah, dia jawab sekenanya saja. Ketika masih asyik menyantap sarapan mereka, bunyi bel terdengar. Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya, membukakan pintu.

"Eomma! appa! Kok kalian ke sini?" Baekhyun kembali berteriak histeris–lagi. Jongin penasaran. Tadi Baekhyun teriak eomma dan appa. Berarti orang tuanya datang? Mati dia, harus bicara apa?

Jongin muncul dari punggung Baekhyun. Berencana menyapa orang tua Baekhyun. Tersenyum tipis ketika berhadapan dengan mereka. "Dia siapa Baek?" nyonya Byun bertanya dengan heran. Baekhyun masih terdiam. Bingung harus menjelaskan bagaimana dengan orang tuanya. "Eomma, appa, ayo duduk dulu." Baekhyun menggiring kedua orang tuanya menuju sofa. Jongin mengikuti dari belakang. Baekhyun menarik tangan Jongin untuk duduk disisinya. "Eomma, appa, dia Kim Jongin, temanku. Jongin, ini orang tuaku." Jongin tersenyum kecil. "Halo paman dan bibi." Kedua orang tua Baekhyun tersenyum. "Jongin akan tinggal disini mulai sekarang, bersamaku." Tuan Byun menatap heran sang putra.

"Memangnya Jongin kenapa?" Baekhyun berdehem. Melirik kearah Jongin yang meremat tangannya gugup. Baekhyun membahasahi bibirnya yang kering. Dia tidak tahu harus bilang apa. Ini kan masalah pribadi Jongin. Yah, meskipun yang ada di hadapannya ini orangtuanya, tetap saja Ia tidak bisa asal memberitahu.

"Baekhyun?" tuan Byun memanggil.

"Err… begini ap–"

"Aku kabur dari rumah, paman." Jongin menyela.

* * *

Nyonya Byun mengusap bahu Jongin dengan pelan. Kasian sekali anak ini. Hatinya terenyuh mendengar cerita Jongin tadi. Ia yakin Jongin bukan pemuda berandal. Sebaliknya, Jongin pemuda sopan dengan perilaku yang baik. Ia yakin orangtua Jongin membesarkan pemuda itu dengan benar.

"Kamu bisa tinggal dengan Baekhyun disini." Wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum. Jongin mengelap setitik air mata yang jatuh di sudut matanya. "Terima kasih bibi." Nyonya Byun tersenyum tulus. Mengusap rambut Jongin sayang.

"Kami akan bantu semampu kami untuk merawat kandungan dan bayimu kelak Jongin." Tuan Byun menambahi. "Kalau kamu ingin beli apa-apa bilang saja sama Baekhyun ya… jangan sungkan." Jongin menggeleng. "Tidak perlu paman. Aku akan cari kerja nanti." Pemuda itu tersenyum. "Terima kasih sebelumnya."

"No! Nanti kalau kandunganmu kenapa-napa gimana?"

"Tapi aku butuh uang untuk biayaku nanti bibi."

"Sudah bibi bilang kan, ada Baekhyun, paman, dan bibi."

"Aku gak mau ngerepotin."

"Jongin…" Nyonya menggeram gemas. "Kalau dibilangin jangan ngeyel deh." Jongin mengerucutkan bibir. "Tapi bi–"

"Yuk yeobo, kita pulang." Nyonya Byun berdiri, berusaha mengabaikan Jongin yang tengah merajuk. Baekhyun hanya tertawa kecil. Mengantar orangtuanya sampai pintu depan. "Oh iya, Jongin." Jongin mengangkat wajahnya menatap tuan Byun. "Mulai minggu depan kamu _Home Schooling._ Lanjutin sekolah kamu. Nanti masalah pendaftaran dan segala macemnya paman serahin ke Baekhyun."

"Tapi pam–"

"Kamu anak yang pintar Jongin. Sangat disayangkan kalau kamu gak punya ijazah SMA hanya karena hamil di luar nikah." Tuan Byun tersenyum hangat. "Mulai sekarang, kami keluarga kamu Jongin." Baekhyun tersenyum ke arahnya. Jongin ingin menangis rasanya. Air matanya sudah berkumpul di pelupuk mata. Padahal mereka baru mengenal Jongin. Tapi sebegitu baiknya dengannya. Jongin bersyukur pada Tuhan karena bertemu orang baik macam mereka. Jongin melesakkan diri ke dalam pelukan Baekhyun yang membalasnya hangat. Kemudian beralih memeluk pasangan Byun. "Terima kasih, paman, bibi."

* * *

"Hyung, kamu bilang kamu punya restoran?" Jongin bertanya saat mereka sedang santai di ruang TV. Baekhyun mengalihkan wajahnya "Iya. Kenapa?"

"Aku boleh kerja di restoran kamu? Aku pengalaman kok jadi pelayan." Baekhyun membulatkan matanya. Kerja? Dalam keadaan hamil? Yang benar saja!

"Nggak boleh! Kamu gak dengar kata eomma tadi?"

"Ih… ayolah… boleh ya? ya? ya?"

"Kamu lagi hamil! Nanti kalau bayi kamu kenapa-kenapa gimana?"

"Hyung, aku gak mungkin selamanya hidup gratis sama kamu. Aku gak apa-apa kok… please hyung..."

"Tapi- "

"Hyung..." Baekhyun menghela nafas. Satu sifat yang Baekhyun baru tahu dari Jongin, keras kepala. "Oke." Senyum Jongin mengehyungng. "Tapi kamu hanya boleh kerja dari jam delapan sampai jam duabelas siang." Jongin mengangguk semangat. Terus menggumamkan terima kasih. "Tapi hyung, gajiku gak dipotong kan kalau cuma kerja empat jam?" Baekhyun tertawa. "Gak kok. Kalau kamu mau tahu, gaji untuk pelayan di restoranku tuh kecil, cuma satu juta perbulan."

* * *

Minseok terlihat masih shock. Wajahnya pucat pasi. Ia khawatir sekali dengan adiknya. Sangat. Dimana dia sekarang? Ia melihat ke arah ibunya. Masih berada di pelukan Nyonya Oh yang menenangkan. Maklum mereka kan teman dekat. Wanita paruh baya itu langsung kesini saat mendapat telpon dari sahabatnya bahwa Jongin hilang. Kaget setengah mati. Panik dan khawatir langsung bercampur jadi satu. Ia hubungi suaminya, menyuruh untuk lapor polisi. Tuan Oh langsung mengiyakan. Buru-buru mencari bantuan lewat koneksi yang Ia punya. Ia juga sudah menganggap Jongin sebagai putranya. Khawatir menghantui pikirannya, takut Jongin kenapa-napa. Anak itu baik sekali, sopan pula, tapi polosnya keterlaluan.

"Suda, tenang. Jongin pasti gak apa-apa." bibi Kim masih menangis. Ia tidak bisa tenang. Ia tidak tahu apa putranya baik-baik saja di luar sana. Naluri ibunya berbicara disini, ia khawatir. Minseok juga tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Air matanya sudah kering. Mereka hanya bisa pasrah dan menunggu kabar dari polisi dan orang suruhan tuan Oh. Ia memejamkan mata. Menarik nafas berat "Kamu kemana Jongin?" gumamnya miris.

* * *

Sehun memasuki rumahnya dengan santai. Ada kakaknya Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba turun tergesa-gesa di tangga. Ia melirik jam di tangannya. Jam setengah empat. Tumben kakaknya pulang cepat. Biasanya sampai malam.

"Hyung, tumben pulang cepat?"

"Sehun! Akhirnya kamu pulang. Ikut hyung, cari Jongin!" Sehun membelalakan matanya. Mau apa cari Jongin? Dan ini sebabnya kakaknya lalu lalang tidak jelas cari kunci mobil?

"Dia kabur dari rumah." jawab Chanyeol seolah bisa membaca pikiran adiknya itu. Sehun tidak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Nafasnya tercekat, mulutnya menganga terkejut. Kabur? Jadi alasan lelaki itu tidak masuk sekolah? Dia kabur?

"Kenapa kabur? Dia bertengkar sama ibunya?" Sehun berusaha tenang.

"Gak tahu. Kata Minseok dia cuma ninggalin surat yang isinya permintaan maaf." Mata Sehun semakin membuka lebar. Maaf? Maaf kenapa? Jongin kemarin juga minta maaf dengannya. Ah, dia pusing. Tiba-tiba Ia teringat sesuatu. Kemarin, saat menghampiri Jongin di depan loker, pria itu memegang secarik kertas. Sehun tidak tahu itu apa. Tapi siapa tahu bisa menjadi petunjuk. Ia melihat kakaknya sudah lebih dahulu jalan mendahulinya.

"Sehun! Ayo, kamu mau ikut gak?"

"Hyung duluan aja, aku mau pergi ke suatu tempat." Sehun berlari memasuki mobilnya. Mengendarai mobil itu dengan laju cepat. Begitu sampai di parkiran sekolah, Ia langsung turun dan berlari menuju ruang loker. Membuka paksa loker dengan nama Kim Jongin. Beberapa siswa yang lewat hanya memperhatikannya dengan heran. Sehun mengacak isi loker tersebut lalu menemukai sebuah amplop dengan label rumah sakit di depannya. Sehun ingin menggantung lehernya saat mengetahui isi surat itu. Jongin… pria itu spesial. Pria itu memiliki rahim, dan sekarang tengah mengandung anaknya. Sehun menangisi kebodohannya.

* * *

Chanyeol menyambangi rumah keluarga Kim setelah lelah mencari seharian. Miris melihat wanita paruh baya itu menangis tersedak, mengkhawatirkan putranya. Dirinya sudah mencari ke segala tempat yang mungkin dikunjungi Jongin. Tapi nihil, pemuda itu tidak ada disana. Chanyeol maju berlutut di hadapan Bibi Kim. "Bibi, aku janji akan bawa Jongin pulang."

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

a/n: Hai readers, aku mau cuap cuap sedikit disini boleh? Sekalian bales beberapa review reader hehe

 **aNOnime9095:** terima kasih untuk sarannya sweetheart... Tapi memang fic ini aku buat penulisannya lebih ke pendekskripsian tingkah laku karakter dan _feeling_ mereka dari sudut pandang penulis. Jadi, memang agak kurang dialognya. Kedepannya nanti aku usahain bakal banyak dialog antar karakter :)

 **EXO 12-XLKSLBCCDTKS:** Makasih untuk sarannya darling... iya, aku juga ngerasa chapter kemarin percakapannya terlalu santai. Terlalu 'indonesia' banget, fic ini versi aslinya emang latarnya Indo jadi yang chapter kemarin hanya aku edit nama dan pas aku liat lagi banyak banget typo-nya :( I'm so sorry for that.

 **sexkai hiatus:** Aku seneng banget pas baca review kamu. Thanks honey, dan untuk percakapannya, di chapter ini udah aku benerin supaya lebih jelas hehehe

Untuk yang lain, aku cuma bisa ngucapin terima kasih untuk dukungannya. Gak nyangka bakal ada yang suka sama fic ini hehehe ;) dan, oh iya, fic ini emang alurnya rada cepet guys... jadi harap memaklumi hehehe

Aduh, maaf ya jadi banyak ngebacot, last words, thank youuu everyone! Long live Hunkai!

Err... minta review lagi boleh? :)


	5. Chapter 5

**THIS IS OUR STORY**

Chapter : 5

Cast: Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, and many more.

Pairing: Hunkai!main, Chanbaek!minor

Rated: T

Warning: Boyslove/Mpreg

Disclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri.

* * *

 _11 tahun kemudian..._

"Sayang! Cepet bangun! Kamu harus ke sekolah!" Jongin berteriak memanggil putra semata wayangnya. Ia melihat putra kecilnya itu masih berada dalam mimpi sambil memeluk guling kesayangannya. Tidak terasa sudah sebelas tahun berlalu. Jongin mengalami hari-hari yang menyenangkan sekaligus menyedihkan. Menyenangkan, dengan kebaikan hati orang tua Baekhyun, ia bisa menyelesaikan SMA. Tidak sekolah formal, _Home schooling_. Setelah itu ia bisa menyelesaikan kuliah dan berpredikat sarjana dalam bidang manajemen. Dengan dibiayai orang tua Baekhyun juga, tentu saja. Setelah itu ia di pekerjakan di perusahaan cabang milik tuan Byun sebagai manager pemasaran. Perusahaannya bergerak di bidang _home shopping_. Jongin sangat berterima kasih kepada mereka. Bagian meyedihkannya dimana dia dengan umur yang sangat muda harus melahirkan Haowen –putranya– seorang diri. Hanya ada Baekhyun dan nyonya Byun di ruang persalinan saat itu. Itupun tidak dia lakukan dengan normal. Dokter bilang kondisinya tidak memungkinkan Jongin untuk melahirkan secara normal. Terpaksa harus melakukan _c-section._ Dia sempat tidak sadarkan diri dua hari waktu itu karena kehilangan banyak darah. Untungnya semua usaha itu terbalas setelah melihat sang putra yang didekap Baekhyun saat itu. Jujur saja, Jongin selalu ingat Sehun kalau melihat Haowen. Wajahnya mirip sekali. Benar-benar cetakan asli Oh Sehun.

Jongin tinggal dirumah Baekhyun sampai Haowen berumur lima tahun. Setelah itu dengan uang gajinya, ia membeli sebuah apartemen kecil. Yang murah saja. Gajinya tidak seberapa besar. Meskipun posisi manager pemasaran bukanlah posisi yang bisa dibilang rendah. Yah, yang penting cukup untuk membiayai hidupnya dan memberikan kehidupan yang layak untuk Haowen. Tadinya ingin berniat mengembalikan uang yang selama ini orang tua Baekhyun berikan padanya. Dengan cara mencicil tentu saja. Tapi mereka bilang tidak apa-apa. Di paksa pun mereka menolak.

Jongin membuka jendela. Cahaya sang mentari menyeruak masuk. Putra kecilnya masih belum mau bangun juga. Harus di kelitiki dulu pinggangnya baru membuka mata. Disertai gerutuan sebal. Langsung Ia suruh mandi. Tidak lucu kalau dia terlambat di hari pertamanya bersekolah di SMP. Meskipun umurnya masih sebelas tahun, Haowen termasuk golongan anak jenius. Anak itu ikut kelas akselarasi. Jongin curiga jangan-jangan pengaruh GEN? Jongin dan Sehun termasuk anak yang berotak encer kan? Ia mengelengkan kepala. Sehun lagi, ia tidak mau mengingatnya. Biar saja Haowen anggap ayahnya sudah mati. Itu jawaban yang sering Ia berikan ketika putranya itu bertanya. Jongin membereskan tempat tidur putranya itu. Merapihkan kamar anaknya yang berantakan. Tidak sama seperti dirinya yang memang suka rapih dari kecil. Ya sudahlah, nanti dia ajarkan.

"Jongin, Haowen udah bangun?" Baekhyun melongokkan kepala di tepi pintu. Ia menginap tadi malam. Bosan, sepi sendiri di rumah katanya. "Udah, tuh lagi mandi." Baekhyun mengangguk "Oke, aku tunggu di ruang makan ya!"

* * *

Dokter muda itu menatap kesal pada pria yang sekarang duduk di depannya. Apa mau adiknya satu ini? Jujur saja beberapa tahun ini adiknya jadi sangat menyebalkan. Dulu, Ia seorang yang pintar, sopan, dan penurut, sangat malah. Tapi kenapa jadi berandalan begini? Beberapa tahun terakhir, Chanyeol sering dibuat kualahan oleh tingkah Sehun yang suka mabuk-mabukan. Sering sekali ponselnya berbunyi jam dua pagi dan mendapatkan berita kalau adiknya itu pingsan di bar. Sehun juga beberapa kali kena masalah dengan polisi karena mengendarai mobil melebihi batas kecepatan. Orangtuanya saja sudah angkat tangan dengan Sehun yang seperti ini.

"Kamu mau ngapain disini?" Chanyeol memandang tajam ke arah Sehun.

"Hyung, santai aja sih. Aku cuma mau nyampein pesan appa."

"Pessn apa? kenapa mesti dateng? Kamu nggak punya handphone? Aku banyak pasien sekarang." Sehun menatap malas kemudian berdecih sebal.

"Kata appa nanti malam jam delapan datang ke restoran yang biasa. Jangan sampe terlambat. Pake jas yang rapih."

"Ada acara apa?" Sehun menaikkan bahunya, tidak tahu. "Kamu dateng juga?"

"Gak tahu. Liat nanti aja. Tapi kayaknya perjodohan deh hyung." Sehun mengangkat satu alis menggoda. Terkikik geli melihat ekspresi kakaknya itu berubah terkejut. "Yaudah aku pergi dulu. Mau ke kantor. Dari tadi appa udah sibuk nelfon."

Sehun keluar dari ruangan kakaknya itu. Handphone-nya berdering kemudian. Ia terkesiap. Ini nomor 'orangnya'. Apa dia sudah dapat informasi dimana Jongin berada? Ia mengangkat telponnya tidak sabar. Sudah ketemu, kata line di sebrang. Ia kirim alamat katanya. Sehun mematikan sambungan. Bergegas begitu menerima SMS alamat itu. Bagaimanapun Ia harus menemukan Jongin. Tidak peduli, Ia yang menyebabkan keadaan jadi kacau begini. Bibi Kim jatuh sakit. Terkena serangan jantung. Chanyeol yang merawatnya. Ia juga jadi seperti ini. Kelakuannya berubah total. Ia tidak tahu mengapa. Pusing juga memikirkan anaknya di luar sana. Masih hidup atau tidak, tidak tahu nasibnya bagaimana. Dia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri, Jongin juga. Kenapa tidak beritahu dia saja sih? Apa salahnya? Ia sudah mempersiapkan diri untuk tanggung jawab. Apa dia takut? Takut dirinya menolak kehadiran si jabang bayi? Yang benar saja! Sehun tidak sebrengsek itu untuk menyuruh Jongin membunuh bayinya. Paling tidak, kalau Jongin mengaku, mereka hidup bersama sekarang. Meskipun tanpa cinta. Tapi setidaknya anak itu tahu dengan jelas siapa orang tuanya.

Sehun mengendarai aston martin-nya dengan kecepatan penuh. Membawa dirinya sampai di depan sebuah sekolah. Alamat yang diberikan oleh 'orangnya' sama persis dengan lokasi sekolah ini. Ia berjalan menuju kantor depan. Menanyakan apakah ada guru yang bernama sama dengan pemuda yang dicarinya. Ternyata ada. Sehun mempersiapkan diri sementara guru itu di panggil. Saat sudah berdiri dihadapannya, rawut kecewa terlihat dengan jelas di wajahnya. Bukan Jongin yang ia cari. Hanya mirip nama saja.

* * *

Sehun memasuki mobil dengan putus asa. Sedari tadi Ia terus menekan-nekan jari telunjuknya dengan ibu jari. Kebiasaan dari kecil saat menahan emosi. Kemana pemuda itu? Ia sudah mencari ke mana-mana tapi tak ada hasil. Salah dia juga sih sebenarnya. Sebelas tahun ini Ia hanya mencari berbekal nama. Ia tidak punya foto Jongin. Kalau minta dengan ibunya nanti curiga. Yang mereka tahu Sehun tidak terlalu akrab dengan Jongin. Mereka pasti heran kenapa Sehun ikut-ikutan mencari. Ia tahu ia bodoh. Banyak 'Jongin' di dunia. Mau sampai botak dia mencari kemungkinannya hanya 1% menemukan Jongin asli hanya berbekal nama. Sehun mengusap wajah memasang pose frustasi. Handphonenya bordering, dari 'orangnya'.

"BODOH! Bukan dia orangnya! TOLOL! Cari sampai dapat!" Ia luapkan emosinya. Membanting asal ponselnya. Memukul stir mobil berulang kali meluapkan kekesalan. Setitik air mata jatuh di pipinya. Tangan Sehun terangkat memukul dadanya yang terasa sesak. Suara lirih tangisan terdengar dalam sunyi. Jujur Ia lelah, fisik dan psikis. Ia hanya ingin menebus dosa dengan pemuda itu. Katakanlah dia lelaki lemah. Tapi sungguh, Ia sangat lelah menanggung rasa bersalah di hatinya.

* * *

"Bye eomma!" BUK. Haowen membanting pintu mobil dengan cukup keras. Jongin hanya tersenyum melihat putranya berjalan menjauh. Sepertinya dia senang sekali. Maklumlah, sekolah baru. Haowen pasti antusias. Putranya itu memang cukup mudah bergaul. Jadi, Jongin rasa tidak akan susah bagi Haowen untuk mendapat teman. Ia melihat Baekhyun yang duduk dibelakang lewat kaca. "Jadi ke stasiun?" Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangan ke Jongin. "Aku males. Pasti eomma mau jodohin aku lagi." Jongin menghela nafas. Hari ini memang Baekhyun di suruh datang ke Seoul. Sebelum jam delapan malam sudah harus tiba. Mungkin Baekhyun benar, perjodohan lagi. Sahabatnya ini memang terlalu banyak di jodohkan dengan orang. Mungkin orang tuanya gerah juga melihat Baekhyun yang masih sendiri. Setiap punya kekasih, pasti akhirnya putus juga. Jongin juga risih melihatnya. Umurnya sudah 31 tahun, tapi kelakuan masih seperti remaja berumur lima belas tahun. Suka berganti-ganti kekasih. Alasannya seribu, bosan lah, terlalu posesif lah. Jongin makin khawatir dibuatnya. Bagaimana kalau dia perjaka sampai tua? Jongin tidak menikah sih juga tidak apa-apa. Dia sudah punya Haowen. Nah Baekhyun?

"Hyung, eomma kamu kan niatnya baik. Nyariin jodoh buat kamu. Turuti aja maunya dia kenapa?"

Baekhyun menghela nafas. "Iya, aku tau. Tapi masalahnya eomma tuh selalu milihin yang gak benar, yang aneh-aneh. Aku gak suka." Jongin mengerutkan kening. Tidak benar bagaimana? Pria terakhir yang di jodohkan dengan Baekhyun seingatnya cukup baik. Sangat sopan. Sangat menghargai lelaki itu. Wajahnya juga lumayan. Pekerjaannya tidak usah di tanya lagi. Professor di Universitas Kyung-Hee. Apa yang kurang?

"Aduh pokoknya bukan tipe-ku" Seakan bisa membaca pikiran Jongin, Baekhyun kembali menyahut.

"Mungkin aja kali ini tipe kamu hyung. Memang tipe kamu yang gimana sih? Laki-laki yang terakhir juga lumayan, ganteng, kaya, sopan lagi." Baekhyun memutar mata bosan.

"Tapi pendek, lebih pendek dari aku. Tingginya cuma se-dagu aku. tinggiku itu 172. Berarti dia cuma 160 cm lebih kan?" Baekhyun menjawab sarkatis. Jongin lupa satu hal ternyata. Ia mengingat memang benar pria itu terlalu pendek untuk jenisnya.

"Yaudah jadinya kita kemana nih? Aku harus ke kantor."

"Ke stasiun aja deh. eomma ngancem bakal ngirim aku ke Jepang soalnya kalau aku gak dateng." Jongin tertawa kemudian mengeleng. "Dasar labil!" Baekhyun haya mengerucutkan bibirnya sebal.

* * *

Baekhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya. Berkal-kali Ia menghela nafas kesal. Ia sebal sekali. Apa-apaan pria ini? Baru perkenalan saja sudah datang terlambat. Ia akan bilang kepada orang tuanya bahwa ia menolak perjodohan ini. Ibunya sedari tadi mencubit pahanya, sinyal untuk terus memasang senyum kepada sepasang suami istri yang Ia yakin orang tua dari pria yang akan di jodohkan dengannya. Baekhyun hanya memasang senyum dipaksa. Sepertinya mereka sudah tahu kalau Baekhyun sudah bosan. Sang suami terus menelfon seseorang. Tentu saja putranya. Baekhyun sudah tidak tahan. Ia bosan. Perutnya juga lapar. Kenapa mereka tidak pesan makanan dulu sih? Kenapa mesti menunggu pria tidak tahu diri itu? Saat hendak mengutarakan keinginannya untuk pergi, pintu terbuka. Seorang laki-laki masuk dengan tergesa-gesa. Tampan, tinggi semampai. Yah, meskipun telinga itu terlalu besar. Tapi selebihnya pria ini tipe-nya sekali. Matanya berbinar saat lelaki itu menatapnya. Tanpa sadar bibirnya mengukir senyum. Baekhyun jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama sepertinya. Ia kembali duduk nyaman. Memasang senyum terbaik untuk memikat sang pujaan.

"Maaf eomma, appa. Tadi aku ada operasi mendadak. Paman, bibi dan-"

"Baekhyun." potong Baekhyun cepat. Masih memasang senyum sumringah tentu saja. Pria itu membalas senyuman Baekhyun. Mendudukan diri tepat dihadapannya.

"Jadi ini yang namanya Chanyeol, hyung? Wah sudah besar ya?" Chanyeol hanya tersenyum sopan. Tuan Oh tertawa mendengar komentar tuan Byun. Mereka teman kecil. Sudah dewasa malah jadi teman bisnis. "Iya, ganteng lagi. Kamu nggak inget paman dan bibi? Kita pernah ketemu waktu kamu masih kecil, pernah ketemu Baekhyun juga kok." Baekhyun memasang wajah bingung. Ia pernah bertemu dengan laki-laki ini? Seingatnya tidak.

"Ah, udah dulu acara saling memujinya. Nah sekarang, Chanyeol, ini Baekhyun, anak dari temen appa. Dan Baekhyun, ini Chanyeol, anak paman." Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling bertukar pandang. Mengangguk ragu-ragu. Sepertinya Baekhyun tidak akan menyesal dengan perjodohan ini. Kenapa tidak dari dulu saja Ia di kenalkan dengan Chanyeol? Pasti sekarang Ia sudah menikah, hidup bahagia, punya anak, well, dia tidak tahu bisa hamil seperti Jongin atau tidak, tapi inginnya sih iya. Mungkin mereka akan adopsi kalau Bakhyun tidak bisa hamil. Baekhyun mengelengkan kepala. Menyudahi fantasi liar dalam otaknya. Baekhyun rasa Ia akan benar-benar jatuh cinta pada pria ini. Bibirnya tidak henti membentuk senyum. Sepanjang acara Ia makin jatuh dalam pesona pria ini. Pekerjaannya dokter spesialis bedah jantung. Benar-benar paket komplit. Tutur katanya juga bagus. Astaga, pria ini membuatnya gila pada pandangan pertama.

* * *

"Eomma!" Jongin agak berjengkit mendengar teriakan putranya. Mereka sedang di dalam mobil. Jongin menjemput putranya ini pulang sekolah. Ia tahu Haowen pasti bersemangat. Di kepala putranya itu pasti banyak hal-hal yang ingin diceritakan kepadanya. Tapi tidak bisakah dengan suara kecil? Kalau setiap hari begini, Ia bisa sering-sering ke dokter THT.

"Eomma, tahu gak? Tadi kan aku di MOS. Trus kakak kelasnya itu sok-sok _pedekate_ gitu sama aku. Minta nomorku segala. Trus gak aku kasih. Tapi tadi aku dapet temen baru. Baik deh orangnya. Trus tadi aku keliling sekolah. Gede banget! Lapangannya luas banget. Tadi aku liat daftar ekskul, aku mau ikut basket sama Taekwondo. Boleh kan eomma?" Jongin hanya tersenyum kemudian mengangguk mendengar celotehan dari putranya. Tidak terasa waktu sebelas tahun bisa secepat ini. Diingatnya baru kemarin dia melahirkan putra-nya ini. Sekarang Ia malah sudah besar. Bahkan sudah ada yang berani minta nomor telpon-nya. Sungguh, Ia tidak rela jika harus melepas putranya kelak. Tapi, tetap saja. Pasti suatu saat nanti. Putranya ini akan bercerita tentang pasangan idamannya –Jongin belum tahu Haowen _lurus_ atau _belok_ seperti dirinya–. Meminta izin dirinya untuk pergi berkencan. Mematut dirinya di kaca dengan pakaian terbaik. Kemudian meminta izinnya untuk menikah. Membayangkannya saja membuat hati Jongin agak bahagia. Ia terus memperhatikan wajah putranya yang sedang antusias bercerita. Kemudian terseyum menanggapi. Tidak terlalu mendengar ketika tiba-tiba bayangan Sehun hadir. Bagaimana rasanya ketika putranya ini meminta izin kepada orang tuanya. Orang tua lengkap maksud Jongin. Ayah dan Ibu. Sehun dan dirinya. Jongin menepis bayangan itu. Tidak mungkin terjadi. Ia tahu Sehun tidak mungkin mengingkan dirinya dan Haowen. Ia tahu itu. Ia anggap Sehun tidak pernah ada dalam hidupnya. Hanya ada dirinya dan Haowen. Di dunia mereka.

"Eomma! Kok ngelamun?" Jongin kembali ke alam sadarnya. Ia mengelus rambut Haowen sayang. "Kamu mau makan apa? belum makan siang kan?"

* * *

TING TONG

"Sayang, buka pintunya. Eomma lagi masak." Jongin memerintah putranya itu dari dapur. Haowen yang tengah asik memainkan PSP-nya langsung beranjak dari sofa. Menuruti perintah ibunya. Meskipun kesal karena kegiatannya di ganggu. Haowen bukan tipe anak pembangkang. Ia tidak mau membatah sang ibunda. Menurutnya itu sama saja dengan melawan. Dan melawan berarti Ia kurang ajar dan artinya juga Ia akan membuat ibunya itu sedih. Ia tidak mau. Ia ingin ibunya bahagia. Haowen tahu ibunya membesarkan dirinya sebagai seorang _single parent._ Menurut cerita ibunya, ayahnya meninggal dalam kecelakaan pesawat saat dirinya masih dalam kandungan. Tapi yang sampai sekarang membuatnya penasaran sekaligus merasa aneh, tidak ada satupun foto ayahnya itu. Alasan yang diberikan kepadanya, rumah ayah dan ibunya dulu terbakar. Jadi foto-fotonya sudah lenyap semua dimakan api. Yah, masih bisa diterima akal. Yang sampai sekarang ini masih belum bisa Ia terima adalah di mana makam ayahnya? Kata paman Baekhyun-nya jasad ayahnya tidak ditemukan. Karena pesawat-nya jatuh di tengah hutan belantara. Tapi paling tidak mereka harus membuat acara peringatan kematian ayahnya kan? Dan yang masih membuatnya penasaran. Kemana nenek dan kakeknya? Tidak mungkin mereka meninggal semua kan? Kata ibunya nenek dan kakeknya, dua-duanya sudah meninggal. Tapi saat Haowen ingin tanya dimana nenek dan kakek dari pihak ayahnya, Ia keduluan oleh seorang penelfon yang ternyata atasan ibunya.

"Paman Baek!" Haowen berseru girang. Paman kesayangannya ini berdiri dihadapannya dengan senyum sumringah. Kenapa dia? "Haowen! eomma kamu mana? Paman mau cerita sama dia!" Baekhyun langsung menyelonong masuk. Maklum saja. Mereka kan sudah seperti keluarga. Haowen hanya mengikuti Baekhyun dari belakang. Sampai di ruang makan, pamannya itu terus berbicara, padahal ibunya sedang memasak. Ia ikut duduk di sebrang Baekhyun. Ia tidak terlalu mengerti apa yang pria itu bicarakan. Hanya mengerti sedikit. Baekhyun sedang senang karena calon tunangannya yang kali ini tampan, menurut analisa Haowen tentu saja. Ibunya sudah selesai. Meghidangkan beberapa makanan sebagai menu makan malam. Makanan kesukaanya. Pasti enak. Ia tahu ibunya ini jago masak. Kedua pria itu terus berbicara. Haowen tidak mau ambil pusing. Yang penting sekarang makan. Ada cumi goreng tepung, kesukaannya, mantap!

"Akhirnya kamu setuju juga hyung. Terus kapan kalian mau nikah?" Jongin bertanya dengan wajah jahil. "Tadinya aku takut kamu bakal jadi perjaka tua. Au!" begitu Jongin selesai dengan kalimatnya, Baekhyun sudah menggetok kepalanya dengan sendok yang ada ditangannya. Jongin mengerucutkan bibirnnya.

"Kamu kalau ngomong sedikit tapi ngena ya?" Jongin hanya tersenyum lebar dengan wajah polos. "Mana mungkin aku langsung nikah sama dia? Kita baru ketemu beberapa jam." Jongin mengangguk mengerti. "Tapi aku yakin dia juga suka sama aku. Buktinya dia senyum melulu waktu ngaterin aku ke stasiun." Baekhyun menerawang. Terdengar sedikit percaya diri di telinga Jongin. Jongin tersenyum kecil. "Aku rasa aku jatuh dalam pesonanya Jong."

 **To Be Continued...**


	6. Chapter 6

**THIS IS OUR STORY**

Chapter : 6

Cast: Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, and many more.

Pairing: Hunkai!main, Chanbaek!minor

Rated: T

Warning: Boyslove/Mpreg

Disclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri.

* * *

"Saya di pindahkan ke rumah sakit pemerintah di Busan dok? Apa saya punya salah?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan nada terkejut. Memangnya kenapa dia dipindahkan? Ada yang salahkah dengan pekerjaannya? Pria dengan status dokter kepala itu mengeleng menjawab pertanyaan juniornya. "Tidak ada yang salah. Hanya untuk menambah pengalaman kamu saja. Lagi pula disana kekurangan dokter berpengalaman. Hanya ada KOAS, sementara pasien menumpuk." Chanyeol menghela nafas lalu mengangguk mengerti. "Jadi bagaimana? Kamu mau kan?" Chanyeol mengangguk sekali mengiyakan, kemudian tersenyum "Kapan saya berangkat dok?" Dokter kepala itu terdiam berpikir sebentar. "Lusa bisa? Soalnya saya harus ngurus SP kamu dulu." Chanyeol tersenyum "Baik dok."

Chanyeol berjalan keluar dari ruangan atasannya dengan wajah lesu. Bukan karena Ia tidak mau dipindahkan. Ia sih mau-mau saja. Toh menambah pengalaman. Yang sedang berkecamuk dipikirannya ini adalah kondisi bibi Kim. Siapa yang nanti akan merawatnya? Akhir-akhir ini kondisinya terus _drop._ Memang banyak dokter spesialis jantung lainnya. Teman-temannya juga bisa Ia minta tolong untuk merawat wanita itu selama dirinya pergi. Tapi tetap saja Ia khawatir. Ponselnya berdering tepat ketika Ia akan menyalakan mobil. Ibunya yang menelpon ternyata.

"Ada apa eomma?" Ia diam sebentar. Mendengarkan penjelasan ibunya. Sedetik kemudian bola matanya melebar terkejut. "Kok bisa _drop_ lagi? obatnya gak diminum?" wajahnya berubah khawatir sekarang. "Yaudah aku pulang sekarang."

* * *

"Maaf tuan Oh, saya bisa izin pulang? eomma saya drop lagi." Minseok bertanya ragu pada atasannya. Yah, meskipun dia lebih tua dari Sehun, tapi disini Sehun adalah bos-nya. Statusnya hanya sebagai sekretaris. Sehun mengalihkan pandangan dari dokumen yang tadi Ia baca ke arah Minseok.

"Bibi Kim drop lagi hyung?" wajahnya agak khawatir. Bagaimanapun juga, kondisi bibi Kim jadi seperti ini secara tidak langsung karena dirinya. Wanita itu terlalu khawatir memikirkan sang putra yang tak kunjung pula satu dekade terakhir. Tidak jelas nasibnya bagaimana. Lagi pula, saat Ia masih kecil dulu bibi Kim yang mengasuh dirinya dan sang kakak. Mengingat bibi Kim sudah berkerja dengan ibunya sejak Ia belum lahir. Karenanya, Ia sudah anggap bibi Kim sebagai ibu kedua untuknya.

Minseok mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Sehun. "Yaudah, Hyung boleh pulang. Semoga bibi Kim cepet pulih ya. Maaf aku gak bisa jenguk." Minseok mengangkat wajahnya menatap Sehun. "Gak apa-apa tuan. Saya permisi dulu." Saat hendak berbalik, Minseok mendengar Sehun memanggilnya. "Hyung, gak usah manggil tuan. Aku kan lebih muda." Minseok terseyum "Tapi kamu kan atasan aku."

Sehun menghela nafas malas "Ya ampun, itu aja di permasalahin. Yaudah, pokoknya kalau ada orang lain Hyung manggil aku pakai tuan, tapi kalau gak ada orang kayak sekarang ini panggil aku Sehun aja. Oke?" Minseok tersenyum manis lagi kemudian mengangguk.

* * *

"Jihye, kamu kenapa obatnya gak diminum?" Nyonya Oh bertanya sambil mengompres dahi sahabatnya itu. Bibi Kim hanya tersenyum lemah. "Aku gak apa-apa Hyemi. Maaf ya aku jadi jarang masuk kerja."

"Masih mikirin kerja lagi. Kamu gak usah kerja. Toh Minseok sekarang udah punya kerjaan tetap kan? Mendingan kamu mikirin diri kamu sendiri. Katanya mau nyari Jongin, kalau kamu _drop_ terus kamu gak akan kuat." Bibi Kim tersenyum miris. Matanya menerawang. Setitik air mata kembali jatuh di pipinya.

"Jongin sekarang lagi apa ya? apa dia udah makan? Dia masih hidup kan? Di baik-baik aja kan?" air matanya mulai mengalir deras. Nyonya Oh menunduk memeluk sahabatnya. "Dia pasti baik-baik aja. Aku yakin kita pasti bisa nemuin dia. Dia pasti pulang." bisiknya lirih. Wanita paruh baya itu semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

CKLEK

Chanyeol datang dengan wajah khawatir. Dibelakangnya mengikuti Minseok. Mereka datang bersamaan. Tergesa menuju kamar bibi Kim. Minseok langsung mengambil tempat di samping ibunya. Menggantikan posisi nyonya Oh. Wajahnya tampak sangat cemas. Chanyeol langsung mengambil peralatan dokter-nya. Memeriksa detak jantung bibi Kim. Untung tidak terlalu _drop._ Ia menghela nafas lega. "Bi, aku minta sama bibi supaya minum obatnya secara rutin. Aku mohon bi, ini untuk kebaikan bibi." Chanyeol berkata pelan. Menggenggam tangan renta itu. Wanita itu hanya menjawab dengan anggukan lemah. Chanyeol melihat ke arah ibunya. Isyarat untuk bicara berdua. Mereka keluar, meninggalkan bibi Kim dengan Minseok di dalam.

"Kenapa Yeol?"

"Aku di pindah tugaskan di Busan eomma." Nyonya Oh sedikit terkejut.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kamu buat salah apa?" Chanyeol mengeleng. "Bukan. Mereka bilang disana kekurangan dokter." Nyonya Oh mengangguk mengerti. Kemudian meyadari sesuatu.

"Kalau kamu pindah, yang ngerawat Jihye siapa?" Chanyeol menghela nafas.

"Itu yang jadi masalah. Aku tadi udah sempet minta temenku untuk ngerawat dia. Tapi aku khawatir. Bibi keadaannya semakin buruk." nyonya Oh menghela nafas

"Kalau begitu, eomma akan bilang sama Minsoek agar mereka pindah ke rumah kita. Setidaknya eomma bisa jagain dia dua puluh empat jam kalau Minsoek lagi gak ada."

"Kalau dia gak mau?" Chanyeol menatap gusar.

"Harus mau."

* * *

"Jong, gak kerja? Tumben ke sini pagi-pagi." Jongin menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke sofa ruang tamu Baekhyun. Menghela nafas lelah kemudian. Baekhyun datang membawa minum. "Nih."

Jongin hanya tersenyum, kemudian meneguknya setengah "Makasih hyung." Dia menarik nafas sebentar. "Hari ini aku cuti, ngambil cuti lebih tepatnya. Haowen lagi rewel. Katanya dia mau setiap dia pulang sekolah aku ada di rumah. Yaudahlah, sekali ini aku turutin. Pekerjaan juga gak banyak-banyak banget."

"Tumben banget Haowen manja. Dia kenapa?"

Jongin menghela nafas lagi. Mengusap wajah frustasi. Baekhyun mengerutkan kening. Kemudian mengenggam tangan Jongin. "Kenapa Jong? Cerita aja. Kamu berantem sama dia?" Jongin menatap Baekhyun. "Dia pengen punya ayah." Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya. "Katanya, Ia lihat teman-temannya di jemput orang tua mereka. Trus pada cerita liburan bareng sama kedua orang tuanya. Dia pengen kayak gitu. Katanya aku cuma sibuk ngurusin kerjaan. Setiap hari pulang sekolah dia cuma ditemenin sama PSP-nya. Dia pengen aku selalu ada di rumah, dan ayahnya yang kerja untuk kita." Jongin berhenti sebentar, menahan tangis "Aku harus gimana?"

Baekhyun ikut-ikutan menghela nafas. Membawa Jongin dalam dekapannya. Mengusap-usap kepala seseorang yang telah Ia anggap adiknya itu. "Kamu kasih pengertian ke dia. Bilang ayahnya sudah meninggal. Meskipun kenyataannya–"

"Aku udah jelasin ke dia. Cerita karangan tentang ayahnya itu. Tapi tetep dia gak mau ngerti. Aku gak tau mesti gimana lagi?" Baekhyun semakin mengertakan pelukannya pada Jongin, memberi ketenangan.

"Nanti juga dia biasa lagi. Anak kecil _mood_ -nya cepet berubah kok." Jongin mengangguk lemah.

* * *

Chanyeol memutar matanya, mencari seseorang. Lumayan lelah juga. Udara siang ini juga panas sekali. Kata ibunya, Baekhyun akan menjemputnya di stasiun. Baekhyun memang sudah di beritahu bahwa Chanyeol akan bertugas di kota tempat dirinya tinggal. Sebenarnya Chanyeol tidak terlalu suka. Agak risih saja terus berdekatan dengan 'calon tunangannya'. Apalagi kata ibunya, Ia akan tinggal di rumah Baekhyun. Sempat Ia bantah. Tapi kedua orang tuanya, dan nyonya Byun bersikeras. Yang Ia takutkan terjadi hal-hal di luar perkiraan. Apa kata tetangga nanti? Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? kedua wanita itu tidak bisa di bantah. Baekhyun juga. Kenapa Ia tidak menolak? Jangan-jangan pemuda itu sudah jatuh cinta dengan dirinya lagi?

"Chanyeol! Disini!" Chanyeol mengalihkan wajahnya. Melihat Baekhyun melambaikan tangan dengan senyum cerah. Ia memasang senyum terbaiknya. Kemudian berjalan menghampiri.

"Hai Baek... apa kabar? Udah lama gak ketemu." Baekhyun balas tersenyum. "Aku baik. Kamu? Oh iya, kapan mulai masuk kerjanya?" mereka mengobrol sambil jalan. Senyum tak lepas dari wajah Baekhyun.

"Besok mungkin." Baekhyun memasang wajah kecewa.

"Yah, padahal aku mau ngajak kamu jalan-jalan."

"Nanti kalau aku libur, kita kan bisa jalan-jalan." Baekhyun mengubah rawut wajahnya menjadi ceria. "Janji?" Ia mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya. Chanyeol membalas "Janji."

* * *

"Eomma, kapan pulang?" Haowen, bertanya pada ibunya di line sebrang.

 _"_ _Sabar ya sayang. Hari ini eomma lembur."_ Haowen mengerucutkan bibirnya. _"Sayang?"_ Jongin kembali memanggil.

"Apa?"

 _"_ _Jangan ngambek dong. Nanti eomma telpon paman Baekhyun buat nemenin kamu"_

"Tapi eomma pulang kan?"

" _I'll try honey. Bye."_ Jongin memutus sambungan. Haowen kembali memainkan PSP-nya dengan wajah kusut. Kenapa sih ibunya itu? gila kerja sekali. Yah, Ia tahu pasti semua ini untuknya. Tapi... lembur setiap tiga hari dalam seminggu itu keterlaluan. Ibunya itu kurang tidur. Haowen tahu ada lingkaran hitam di bawah mata ibundanya. Ia khawatir, sungguh, Ia tidak mau ibunya jatuh sakit.

TING TONG

Setengah jam kemudian bel berbunyi. Haowen yakin itu paman Baekhyun-nya. Ia membuka pintu. Benar kan paman Baekhyun yang datang. Tapi siapa pria di sampingnya?

"Halo sayang... kamu udah makan? Nih paman bawain fettucini kesukaan kamu." Baekhyun langsung menyelonong masuk ke dalam. Di ikuti Chanyeol. Haowen hanya termangu di depan pintu. Chanyeol menatap anak itu dengan senyum tipis. Sedikit heran juga dengan wajahnya. Kok mirip adiknya ya?

"Oh iya, paman lupa ngenalin. Haowen, ini namanya paman Chanyeol. Chanyeol, ini namanya Haowen, anak temenku." Chanyeol tersenyum manis. Mensejajarkan diri dengan Haowen kemudian menglurkan tangan "Halo Haowen." Haowen membalas jabatan tangan Chanyeol. Memasang senyum kecil "Halo paman." Chanyeol mengacak rambut Haowen gemas. "Yuk makan, tadi kami udah beliin makanan buat kamu. Kamu belum makan malam kan?" Haowen mengangguk. Duduk manis sembari menunggu paman Baekhyun-nya menyiapkan makanan untuknya. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil melihat anak itu makan dengan lahap. Tiba-tiba Ia merasa ponselnya bergetar. Baekhyun membaca pesan yang masuk. Sedetik kemudian matanya bergerak gelisah.

"Err… sayang, kayaknya eomma kamu nginep di kantor deh. Kamu nginep rumah paman ya?" Haowen mengangkat wajahnya, menatap Baekhyun. "Eomma bilang di telpon katanya nanti pulang."

"Eomma kamu barusan SMS katanya kerjaannya gak bisa ditinggalin sayang…" Haowen menaruh piringnya dengan kasar. Baekhyun tersentak kaget. Dia juga bingun harus bilang apa. Jongin juga sih kadang menyebalkan. Sudah tahu anaknya lagi ngambek begini, malah lebih memilih pekerjaan. Haowen mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Ia sudah tidak nafsu makan. Ibu jari tangan kanannya mulai menekan-nekan jari telunjuk. Baekhyun tahu Haowen benar-benar kesal sekarang. Chanyeol memperhatikan gerakan itu, tidak berarti memang. Tapi jarang dilakukan orang. Setahunya hanya adiknya yang punya kebiasaan aneh macam itu. Saat di tanya, katanya bisa meredam emosi. Agak tidak masuk akal baginya. "Hao–" BRAK! Haowen membanting pintu kamarnya.

Baekhyun menghela nafas. Ia melihat ke arah Chanyeol yang sedaritadi menjadi pendengar setia. "Chanyeol, kamu bisa ke rumah ku sendiri? Naik taksi aja. Nanti aku kasih alamatnya. Aku harus nemenin Haowen."

"Dia emang gampang ngambek ya?" pertanyaan Baekhyun malah di balas dengan pertanyaan oleh lelaki itu.

"Gak sih. Biasanya dia gak gitu. Beberapa hari ini aja agak rewel sama ibunya." Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti. "Umurnya berapa?"

"Sebelas tahun."

"Oh, berarti masih kelas enam SD ya?"

"Gak. Dia udah lulus. Sekarang kelas satu SMP. Anaknya terlalu pinter sih. Kelas akselarasi." Chanyeol membulatkan mulutnya. Pintar sekali berarti anak itu.

"Ibunya kerja apa?"

"Manager pemasaran di perusahaan appaku."

"Appa-nya mana?" Baekhyun tersentak, berdehem kemudian menelan salivanya kasar. Memandang gusar. Ia harus jawab apa? masa Ia ceritakan yang sebenarnya? Ini kan _privacy_ sahabatnya. "Err.. mereka udah cerai." Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti. Baekhyun terlihat lega. Sepertinya Chanyeol percaya. Tidak tahu juga kenapa mesti sewaspada ini.

"Yaudah, mana alamat rumah kamu? Gak mungkin kan aku tidur sini?"

* * *

Jongin baru tiba di rumahnya jam enam pagi. Haowen langsung menghadangnya dengan tatapan masam. "Kamu udah sarapan? Udah mau berangkat? Yuk, eomma anter." Jongin menyunggingkan senyum.

"Aku belum sarapan." Jawabnya datar. "Eomma sendiri? Ngapain aja sih di kantor?" Jongin menghela nafas. Kemudian memeluk putranya itu "Sayang, eomma kerja. Buat kamu."

"Tapi kan gak harus sampe lembur segala. Aku kasian sama Eomma." Jongin tersenyum kecil. Perhatian sekali anaknya ini. Ia mengelus pelan rambut Haowen. Mendekapnya hangat. Memberikan kenyamanan untuk putranya.

"Jong, kamu udah pulang?" Jongin melepaskan pelukannya. Tersenyum ke arah Baekhyun. "Udah. Makasih ya udah nemenin Haowen. Maaf ngerepotin." Baekhyun tersenyum. "Nggak kok Jong. Gak ngerepotin. Kamu udah sarapan? tadi aku delivery. Maklum, gak bisa masak hehe." Jongin tertawa kecil. Ia berjalan ke arah ruang makan diikuti Baekhyun yang menggandeng Haowen. Mereka sarapan dalam diam. Tapi sepertinya Haowen sudah tidak marah. Buktinya sesekali Ia berbicara dengan ibunya itu. Baekhyun hanya memperhatikan. Hidup Jongin sepertinya sempurna. Punya anak yang baik, pintar, tampan, sopan pula. Pekerjaannya juga cukup mapan. Hanya kurang satu saja. Suami. Baekhyun membayangkan bagaimana bila Ia memang berjodoh dengan Chanyeol. Mereka berjalan menuju altar pernikahan. Mengucapkan janji untuk menjadi pasangan seumur hidup. Kemudian punya anak. Hah, bahagia sekali dia jika itu benar terjadi.

"Hyung!" Jongin membangunkan Baekhyun dari khayalannya. Baekhyun hanya nyengir bersalah. "Kamu kenapa ngelamun?" Lelaki itu menggaruk belakang kepalanya canggung kemudian mengeleng.

"Paman Baekhyun mikirin pacarnya yang tadi malem ke sini kali eomma." Haowen tiba-tiba ikut berbicara. Jongin memasang wajah terkejut. "Tunangan kamu ada disini tadi malem? Bukannnya dia di Seoul?"

"Aduh Jong, dia bukan tunanganku. Di _tembak_ aja belum. Dia kan kerjaannya jadi Dokter, trus di pindahin tugas ke Busan." Jongin mengangguk mengerti "Kemarin pas kamu nelfon aku lagi makan malem sama dia. Makanya aku agak bisik-bisik." Jongin mengangguk dengan wajah bersalah. "Sorry ya, jadi ganggu waktu itu. Oh iya, namanya siapa?" Baekhyun tersenyum manis "Chanyeol."

* * *

Baekhyun benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang dilakukannya sekarang. Kesannya seperti Ia mengejar-ngejar pria itu. Mulai dari membangunkan di pagi hari, sampai Ia rela belajar masak dengan Jongin hanya demi membuat pria itu nyaman tinggal dengannya. Dan hari ini, adalah hari ke 3 dimana Ia datang ke rumah sakit membawakan bekal makan siang untuk Chanyeol.

"Permisi... Chanyeol, aku ganggu? Boleh masuk?" Baekhyun melongokan kepalanya setengah. Chanyeol sedang duduk di kursinya entah membaca apa. Mungkin data pasiennya. Chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Baekhyun, kemudian tersenyum. Lelaki itu kemudian menaruh seperangkat _tupperware_ di atas meja Chanyeol.

"Kamu gak perlu tiap hari ke sini buat bawain aku makan siang. Aku jadi nggak enak ngerepotin." Baekhyun mengeleng "Nggak kok. Sama sekali nggak ngerepotin." Chanyeol tersenyum kecil kemudian membuka satu pesatu kotak makanan itu. "Chanyeol, aku pergi dulu ya. Selamat makan." Lelaki itu hanya mengangguk dan membalas dengan senyuman.

* * *

"Jong! Kamu kenapa disini?" Baekhyun tersentak kaget. Sahabatnya sedang duduk di kursi tunggu pasien. Matanya sembab. Baekhyun makin bingung saat sahabatnya itu langsung memeluknya tepat saat mereka berhadapan. Baekhyun mengelus punggung Jongin.

"Jong? Kamu ngapain disini? siapa yang sakit?" Jongin mengangkat wajahnya.

"Haowen kecelakaan." Mata Baekhyun membesar.

"Kok bisa?!"

"Tadi aku dapet telpon dari gurunya. Haowen di tabrak mobil waktu dia mau nyebrang. Tepat depan sekolahnya. Salah aku memang. Aku tadi bilang gak bisa jemput dia." Jongin kembali menangkupkan wajahnya dengan tangan. Menahan tangis.

"Lukanya parah?" Baekhyun kembali bertanya. Jongin mengeleng. "Aku nggak tahu. Pas aku nyampe, Haowen udah ada di IGD. Gurunya juga langsung pamit pergi."

"Ssst… tenang. Aku yakin Haowen pasti gak apa-apa." Baekhyun mengelus pundak Jongin menenangkan.

SREK

Pintu IGD terbuka. Pria berbaju putih itu menghampiri Jongin. Wajahnya cerah. Jongin sedikit lega. "Anak anda sudah melewati masa kritis. Hanya ada benturan di kepala dan sikunya sama beberapa luka ringan. Tapi tenang saja, tidak cukup parah. Dan juga mungkin dia baru sadar sekitar dua jam lagi, pengaruh obat bius." Jongin dan Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas lega. Dokter itu pun berlalu pergi. Jongin masuk ke dalam ruangan. Melihat keadaan putranya. Sedikit lega mendengar penjelasan dokter tadi. Tapi tetap saja khawatir. Putranya sekarang sedang terbaring lemah. Wajah kecilnya yang damai terlihat tenang dengan mata tertutup. Meskipun perban mengelilingi bagian atas kepalanya. Baekhyun mengelus punggung Jongin. Memberikan afeksi ketenangan. Dua orang suster datang menghampiri mereka. Membawa Haowen ke kamar rawat VIP. Jongin dan Baekhyun mengikuti dari belakang.

"Baekhyun!" kedua lelaki itu menengokkan kepala pada pria yang memanggil Baekhyun. Selang beberapa saat mata Chanyeol membelalak terkejut. Langkahnya terhenti. Jongin lebih kaget lagi. Suster tadi sudah mendahului mengantar Haowen ke kamar rawatnya. Di sana. Ada Chanyeol. Seseorang yang sangat Ia kenal. Seseorang yang sangat baik padanya. Yang sudah Ia anggap kakak. Dan fakta bahwa dia adalah kakak dari Sehun bukanlah sesuatu yang baik. Bayangan tentang kejadian malam itu di mobil Sehun, kembali hadir di pikirannya. Malam itu yang merubah kisah hidupnya. Jantungnya semakin berdebar kencang saat Chanyeol melangkah maju sampai tepat berdiri di hadapan mereka. Kenapa? Kenapa dia harus bertemu orang ini?

"Chan–"

"Jongin? Kamu Jongin kan?" Chanyeol memotong perkataan Baekhyun. Membuat 'calon tunangannya' itu bingung. Dari mana Chanyeol kenal Jongin? Seingatnya Ia belum mempertemukan mereka berdua.

"Chanyeol hyung?" Chanyeol menampakkan senyum sumringah. Ini benar Jongin!

"Ya ampun Jongin! Ini bener kamu kan? Astaga aku sama appa dan Minseok udah frustasi nyari kamu tahu gak?!" Baekhyun hanya menatap kedua orang ini bergantian. Ada apa sebenarnya? Jongin masih diam membatu.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

Em... gimana ya... aku mau cuap-cuap bentar boleh? Menurut readers fic ini dilanjut apa nggak? Aku rasa banyak yang gak suka sama fic ini karena alurnya cepet, reviewnya juga dikit banget, jadi aku sedikit gak semangat buat ngepost chapter selanjutnya. Aku menghargai dan terima kasih banget sama yang udah komen di fic ini. _Really guys, I appreciated you all..._ Maaf kalau aku ngomong gini, aku lagi sensitif banget soalnya... last words, review ya? :)


	7. Chapter 7

**THIS IS OUR STORY**

Chapter : 7

Cast: Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, and many more.

Pairing: Hunkai!main, Chanbaek!minor

Rated: T

Warning: Boyslove/Mpreg

Disclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri.

* * *

a/n: Huaaaaa :( terima kasih untuk kalian yang kemarin sudah semangatin aku. Maaf ya... aku lagi sensitif stadium 4 sampe tentang review aja di masalahin. Yowes... ini sudah kulanjut. Maaf, kalau bahasanya acak adul. Dan... guys, aku mau kasih warning, cerita ini sampe 30 chapter di versi aslinya... jadi, jangan cape ya untuk bacanya hehehe :)

* * *

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Sudah lima belas menit mereka bertiga hanya duduk diam tanpa satu katapun. Hanya sesekali salah seorang dari mereka meneguk minuman. Mereka berada di kafe dekat rumah sakit sekarang. Chanyeol terus memperhatikan Jongin yang duduk dengan gelisah di depannya. Dia melirik ke arah Baekhyun yang menundukkan kepala di samping Jongin dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Ia bingung ingin memulai pembicaraan darimana. Beribu pertanyaan berada di kepalanya. Apa alasan Jongin pergi? Sampai meninggalkan surat permintaan maaf segala. Memangnya Ia membuat kesalahan apa? Lalu kenapa Jongin bisa ada di sini? Kenapa pula Jongin bisa mengenal Baekhyun? Lalu kenapa Jongin tadi ada di rumah sakit tempat Ia bekerja? begitu banyak pertanyaan yang ingin Ia lontarkan.

"Chanyeol, kamu kenal sama Jongin?" Baekhyun memulai pembicaraan. Jongin menatap Baekhyun. "Aku–"

"Dulu waktu di Seoul, Chanyeol hyung ini anak majikan eommaku." Jongin memotong. Baekhyun membulatkan matanya tidak percaya.

Chanyeol menghela nafas. "Oke. Aku _to the point_ aja. Jongin, kenapa kamu tiba-tiba pergi tanpa alasan yang jelas? Tiba-tiba menghilang begitu saja? Kasian eomma kamu. Penyakitnya sering banget _drop_ sejak kepergian kamu." Jongin membulatkan matanya, terkejut bukan main. Benarkah yang di katakan Chanyeol? Orang yang paling Ia sayangi dan hormati, ibunya, sakit karena dia? Astaga! Banyak sekali dosanya.

"Terus terang aja. Aku beserta appa, eomma, dan Minseok sudah hampir angkat tangan mencari kamu sebelas tahun ini." Chanyeol menatap rawut wajah Jongin sebentar. "Jongin.. _please_ kamu jelasin semuanya sama aku. Ada apa denganmu?" Jongin mengangkat wajah. Menatap Chanyeol dengan menahan tangis. Air mata sudah berkumpul di pelupuk matanya.

"Eomma... beneran sakit hyung?" Chanyeol mengangguk. Satu tetesan cairan bening itu perlahan keluar dari mata Jongin. "Maka dari itu, kamu ikut aku pulang ya?" Chanyeol menangkup tangan Jongin yang berada di meja. Baekhyun membulatkan matanya, terkejut. Chanyeol dan Jongin... apa mereka menjalin hubungan di masa lalu?

Jongin sudah menangis sesegukan sekarang. Dia benar-benar anak kurang ajar. Dia megutuk dirinya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa selama sebelas tahun ini dia hidup bahagia dengan putranya, tapi melupakan kebaradaan wanita yang paling di hormatinya itu?

"Lalu kenapa kamu ada di rumah sakit? Kamu sakit apa Jong?" Dua orang lelaki itu tersentak. Jongin sesekali melirik Baekhyun dengan gelisah. Dia tidak tahu harus menjawab apa. Bagaimana menjelaskannya?

"Anak aku kecelakaan hyung..." Chanyeol tersentak. Dia melepas genggaman tangannya dari Jongin. Nafasnya tercekat. Anak? Kapan Jongin menikah?

"A-a-apa? a-anak? Kamu?" Jongin mengangguk.

"Kapan kamu menikah?" Jongin menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Bagaimana mengatakannya? Apa Ia harus mengatakan yang sejujurnya dengan Chanyeol?

* * *

"Apa?! Jadi kamu di perkosa?!" Chanyeol meninggikan nada suaranya. Ia marah. Ia tidak rela. Lelaki yang selama ini Ia anggap sebagai adiknya di perlakukan sekeji itu. Baekhyun memasang wajah heran. Yang Jongin ceritakan pada Chanyeol berbeda dengan yang diceritakan kepadanya. Ia harus minta penjelasan lelaki itu nanti.

"Dan kamu tidak lapor polisi?" Jongin mengeleng. Untuk apa? toh kejadian sebenarnya tidak seperti itu. Sehun tidak memaksanya. Mereka melakukan dalam pengaruh alkohol. Dalam hal ini, mereka berdua yang salah.

"Kenapa kamu tidak cerita sama kami? Jadi ini sebabnya kamu kabur dari rumah?" Jongin mengangguk. Chanyeol memegang bahu Jongin. Menatap wajah Jongin yang menunduk. Baekhyun tau pancaran mata itu bukan di tujukan untuk seorang adik dari kakaknya. Itu pancaran mata kasihan. Pancaran rasa ingin melindungi. Ingin mengasihi. Pancaran bola mata yang menunjukkan rasa cinta. Apa Chanyeol menyukai Jongin? Apa... Chanyeol mencintai Jongin? Baekhyung menggeleng samar, berusaha menepis semua pikiran itu.

Chanyeol menghela nafas. Bangun dari posisinya semula –duduk berlutut di depan Jongin–. Dia membawa Jongin dalam pelukannya. Jongin tersentak. Dia melirik ke arah Baekhyun yang menatapnya dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Jongin mendorong dada Chanyeol pelan. Pria itu melepaskan pelukannya. Mereka terdiam beberapa saat. "Em... Jong, ayo kita lihat Haowen." Baekhyun membuka mulut, memecah keheningan. Chanyeol melihat ke arah Baekhyun. Lelaki itu kemudian menggandeng lengan Jongin, mereka berjalan didepan dengan Chanyeol mengikuti di belakang.

Jong melirik sekilas ke arah Baekhyun. Lelaki itu balik menatapnya. "Hyung... aku dan Chanyeol hyung hanya teman. Sungguh..." Baekhyun tersenyum tipis, kemudian mengangguk. "Aku tahu... aku percaya denganmu Jong." Jongin tersenyum. Dia menggengam tangan Baekhyun erat. Baekhyun tahu mungkin Jongin hanya menganggap Chanyeol sebagai seorang kakak. Tapi Chanyeol? Dia tahu persis lelaki itu memiliki perasaan pada sahabatnya.

* * *

"Nanti aku kesini lagi. Kamu pikirkan baik-baik tawaran aku tadi. Aku tidak akan buka mulut pada keluargaku dan ibumu atau Minsoek. Aku akan tunggu sampai kamu siap menghadapi mereka. Aku berharap kamu mengambil keputusan yang tepat Jong."

BUK

Chanyeol menutup pintu ruangan itu cukup keras. Untung Haowen tidak bangun. Pengaruh obat bius memang kuat ternyata. Jongin duduk di sofa yang ada di ruangan itu. Baekhyun ikut duduk di sampingnya. Mereka tinggal berdua sekarang.

"Aku gak akan bertanya tentang hubungan Chanyeol denganmu. Aku tahu kalian hanya teman dan aku percaya dengamu."Baekhyun memulai. Jongin menelan salivanya kasar. Dia merubah posisi duduknya dengan gelisah. "Yang sedari tadi mengganggu benakku adalah tentang ceritamu Jong. Apa yang kamu ceritakan pada Chanyeol itu jauh berbeda dengan apa yang kamu ceritakan denganku." Jongin menghela nafas. Ia sudah tahu pasti Baekhyun akan menanyakan hal ini.

"Yang aku ceritakan ke kamu itu adalah hal yang sebenarnya hyung... Itu yang benar-benar terjadi." Baekhyun diam. Menunggu Jongin melanjutkan penjelasannya. "Aku tidak menceritakan yang sebenarnya pada Chanyeol karena–" Ia diam sebentar, menggantung kalimatnya. Jongin menarik nafas. Baekhyun semakin penasaran. "Karena apa Jong?"

"Karena ayahnya Haowen itu adiknya Chanyeol hyung." Baekhyun membulatkan matanya. Terkejut bukan main. Chanyeol memang punya adik setaunya. Kalau tidak salah namanya Sehun. Ia dengar dari ibunya. Jongin tidak pernah menyebutkan siapa nama ayah Haowen. Saat di tanya Ia bilang cukup dirinya yang tahu. Dan sekarang? Apa benar Sehun yang itu?

"M-m-maksud kamu Oh Sehun?" Jongin mengangguk. Baekhyun merasakan otot tubuhnya melemas sekarang.

"Maka dari itu aku tadi shock lihat Chanyeol hyung ada disini. Aku benar-benar gak mau kalau sampai Haowen ketemu Sehun."

"Jong… kamu gak bercanda kan?" Baekhyun masih belum yakin dengan apa yang di dengarnya.

"Buat apa aku bercanda untuk hal seperti ini hyung..."

"Lalu, sekarang kamu mau bagaimana?" Jongin diam sejenak. Dia menghela nafas. Tidak tahu juga harus seperti apa.

"Aku tetap harus nemuin eommaku. Aku harus tahu keadaan dia gimana sekarang. Dan aku rasa... Chanyeol hyung bisa bantu aku untuk merahasiakan tentang Haowen sementara."

"Kamu gak bisa melakukan itu Jong." Jongin memandang Baekhyun tidak mengerti. "Kamu gak bisa selamanya merahasiakan ini. Serapih apapun kamu menutupi hal ini, eommamu, keluarga Chanyeol, dan bahkan Haowen pun akan tahu kebenarannya."

"Tapi hyung... aku takut." Cairan bening itu mulai mengalir di pipi Jongin. "Aku takut kalau mereka tidak bisa menerima Haowen. Aku takut kalau Sehun tidak mau mengakui Haowen. Aku–" Baekhyun merangkul sahabatnya itu.

"Jong... dengarkan aku. Apapun yang terjadi Sehun tetap ayah kandung Haowen. Tidak ada yang bisa merubah hal itu. Tidak ada yang bisa memungkiri kalau di dalam tubuh Haowen mengalir darah Sehun." Jongin memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Haowen. Melihat bagaimana wajah putranya itu sedang tertidur lelap dengan damai. Ia menghela nafas keras-keras.

"Aku akan mengatakannya pada mereka." Baekhyun terseyum lembut. "Tapi nanti, setelah aku memastikan bahwa mereka semua bisa menerima putraku."


	8. Chapter 8

**THIS IS OUR STORY**

Chapter : 8

Cast: Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, and many more.

Pairing: Hunkai!main, Chanbaek!minor

Rated: T

Warning: Boyslove/Mpreg

Disclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri.

* * *

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hyung... tolong jaga Haowen ya." Baekhyun tersenyum kemudian mengangguk kecil. Tentu saja dia akan menjaga anak itu. Ia sudah terlanjur sayang dengan Haowen. Kalau boleh, dia ingin Haowen menjadi anaknya saja. Tanpa disuruh pun Ia akan dengan senang hati melindungi anak itu. Mungkin Ia juga cukup rela mengorbankan nyawanya seandainya bocah itu dalam bahaya, sungguh.

 _"_ _Penumpang kereta dengan tujuan Seoul di mohon seg–"_

"Tuh, Jong.. udah mau berangkat keretanya. Cepet kalian naik." Baekhyun mengulas senyum. "Chanyeol, tolong jaga dan bantu Jongin ya..." Chanyeol mengangguk. Dia melangkah kemudian memeluk Baekhyun. Lelaki itu tersentak. Dia tidak bisa menahan semburat malu di pipinya. Bakehyun melirik sekilas ke arah Jongin yang tersenyum jahil di balik punggung Chanyeol. "Kamu hati-hati ya Baek." Chanyeol tersenyum, kemudian melepaskan pelukannya.

* * *

Chanyeol memalingkan wajahnya ke arah Jongin. Melihat lelaki itu memejamkan mata. Barulang kali Chanyeol mendengar lelaki itu menarik nafas. Mungkin Ia sedang menyiapkan mental. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka hanya diam. Jongin sesekali asik dengan Handphone-nya. Ada beberapa telpon yang masuk. Sepertinya dari rekan kerja. Panggilan terakhir datang dari Haowen. Anak itu sudah baikan rupanya. Ah.. bicara tentang Haowen. Pertama kali melihat wajah anak itu, sedikit mengingatkan dirinya dengan sang adik. Dari struktur wajah, mata, bahkan sampai bentuk bibir pun lumayan mirip. Chanyeol menggeleng. Ada-ada saja. Masa iya Haowen mirip dengan Sehun? Muka datar seperti itu tidak ada bagus-bagusnya sekali. Sedangkan Haowen, dia tampan untuk anak seusianya. Jongin pasti bangga memiliki anak seperti itu. Andai saja Ia bisa menjadi ayah Haowen, hidupnya pasti sempurna. Eh? Tunggu... kenapa Ia berpikir begitu?

"Chanyeol hyung!" Chanyeol tersentak dari lamunannya. Astaga lelaki ini. Keras sekali suaranya. "Kenapa Jong?" Ia membenarkan posisi duduknya. "Bisa gak usah teriak? Aku belum budek _by the way._ " Chanyeol mencibir kesal.

"Kalau gak budek kenapa dari tadi aku panggil gak jawab? Udah tiga kali aku teriak." Jongin mencibir kesal. Bibirnya mengerucut kecil. Chanyeol hanya tersenyum malu. Ah.. mungkin dia terlalu asik dengan lamunannya tadi. "Yuk turun." Ajak Jongin.

"Sudah sampai?" Jongin menghela nafas melihat wajah bingung Chanyeol. Agak kesal juga dengan pria ini. Melamunkan apa sih? Sampai-sampai otaknya jadi tidak connect begitu? Jangan-jangan melamunkan hal-hal tidak baik lagi? bisa saja kan? Namanya juga laki-laki. Jongin menunjuk keluar jendela. Ada tulisan 'STASIUN SEOUL'. Chanyeol tersenyum malu–lagi.

* * *

Jongin meremas tangan Chanyeol dengan keras. Berulang kali menarik dan menghembuskan nafas. Chanyeol dapat merasakan tangan Jongin yang basah oleh keringat. Dia mempererat genggaman tangan pria itu. Jongin menoleh ke arahnya, dan Chanyeol tersenyum menenangkan. Mereka berdiri di depan pintu rumah keluarga Oh sekarang. Mempersiapkan diri bertemu ibunya dan juga... Oh Sehun. Apa kata pertama yang Ia ucapkan nanti? 'Hai Sehun. Apa kabar?' atau 'Hai teman lama!' Jongin menggeleng,sungguh konyol. Jongin melepas genggaman tangannya pada Chanyeol. Semetara yang empunya tangan hanya memasang wajah kecewa. Kehilangan kelembutan telapak tangan pria manis itu. Chanyeol mengelengkan kepala. Astaga! Apa yang Ia pikirkan?

Jongin mengetuk pintu perlahan. Saat Ia ingin mengetuk untuk ke tiga kalinya, pintu terbuka. Nyonya Oh berdiri menatapnya dengan wajah terkejut sekaligus gembira. Sementara Chanyeol di belakang hanya tersenyum. "Jongin... Ini benar dirimu nak?" Wanita paruh baya itu hampir meneteskan air mata. Dia memeluk Jongin dan mengelus kepala lelaki itu sayang. Nyonya Oh melihat ke arah Chanyeol yang masih memperhatikan mereka berdua, tersenyum. Chanyeol membalas dengan berkata "Eomma.. aku sudah memenuhi janjiku pada bibi Kim untuk bawa Jongin pulang."

* * *

Jongin tak hentinya menangis dibahu sang ibunda. Dia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya kala wanita itu mencium sayang pucuk kepalanya. Lelaki terus menggumamkan kata maaf. Tuan dan nyonya Oh yang berdiri di samping mereka ikut meneteskan air mata bahagia. Mereka lega mengetahui bahwa Jongin baik-baik saja selama ini. Jongin melepaskan pelukannya pada sang ibunda. Dia bangkit dari duduknya kemudian memeluk erat tuan dan nyonya Oh bergatian. "Paman... bibi... terima kasih." nyonya Oh mengangguk. Dia kembali memeluk Jongin dengan sayang. "Jangan pergi lagi Jongin."

BRAKK!

Pintu terbuka dengan lebar. Minseok masuk dengan tergesa-gesa. Tangisnya pecah saat memeluk sang adik yang telah lama Ia rindukan. Dia mendekap erat sang adik seolah takut Jongin akan kembali pergi dari mereka. Minsoek menjauhkan tubuhnya dari Jongin. Dia memegang kedua pipi sang adik "Jong... kamu makin gendut." mereka tertawa kecil. Minsoek kembali membawa sang adik dalam pelukan. Kedua kakak beradik itu melepas rindu. Sehun mematung di depan pintu kamar itu. Memperhatikan dengan seksama bahwa lelaki ini benar Jongin yang Ia kenal. Jongin temannya dalam beradu argumen dulu saat SMA. Jongin yang selalu mengalahkannya menjadi juara umum. Jongin... yang mungkin sekarang adalah ibu dari anak kandungnya. Ia merasa perasaannya bercampur sekarang. Senang, terkejut, bingung, takut, entahlah. Lelaki itu melepas pelukannya pada sang kakak, kemudian beralih menatapnya. Mata mereka saling bertemu. Jongin tersenyum tipis. Hanya senyuman kecil. Tidak pantas di sebut senyum malah. Sehun terdiam. "Hai Sehun.. apa kabar?" Sehun membeku.

* * *

Jongin memandang makanan dihadapannya dengan sungkan. Sekarang ini banyak yang berkecamuk dalam pikirannya. Haowen, Sehun, ibunya, semuanya. Semua keluarga Oh tentu saja berserta ibu dan kakaknya, sedang berkumpul makan malam untuk merayakan kepulangannya. Sempat tadi menanyakan kenapa dirinya menghilang selama ini. Dia ceritakan saja seperti apa yang Ia ceritakan pada Chanyeol. Termasuk bahwa sekarang ini Ia memiliki Haowen. Ibunya sempat kaget saat tahu Jongin bisa mengandung. Dia sudah siap untuk di caci maki ibunya tadi malah. Di luar dugaan, mereka malah meminta Jongin untuk membawa putranya itu menemui mereka. Nyonya Oh bahkan menyuruh Jongin untuk kembali ke Seoul dan tinggal bersama mereka. Jongin sempat melirik ke arah Sehun. Lelaki itu malah membuka rahang dengan lebar saat mendengar penjelasannya. Dia sepenuhnya tidak mengerti dengan apa yang Jongin katakan. Diperkosa? Jadi Jongin menganggap dia memperkosanya begitu? Dia harus meminta penjelasan Jongin nanti.

"Nah.. Jongin. Jadi kapan kamu menetap lagi di Seoul?" Tuan Oh memulai pembicaraan. Jongin mengalihkan tatapannya ke arah pria paruh baya itu dengan senyum.

"Aku belum tahu paman. Mungkin aku harus bicarakan hal ini ke Haowen. Takutnya kalau aku bawa langsung, dia kaget." Tuan Oh mengangguk mengerti. "Oke, terserah kamu saja. Yang jelas kami sekarang sudah tahu keadaan kamu. Kasian eomma kamu sebelas tahun ini selalu memikirkan dirimu." Jongin menunduk, perasaan bersalah itu kembali menyelimutinya. "Maaf." Gumamnnya. "Ehem!" Chanyeol berdehem. "Appa... tahu tidak kalau ternyata Baekhyun itu sahabatnya Jongin?" Lelaki itu mencoba mencari topik.

"Baekhyun?"

"Iya appa. Baekhyun anak teman appa."

"Iya paman. Baekhyun tunangannya Chanyeol hyung. Iya kan hyung?" Jongin melirik Chanyeol, tersenyum jahil. Chanyeol menyenggol bahu Jongin pelan. Apa-apaan dia. Tunangan? Sejak kapan? Chanyeol tidak ingat pernah memakaikan cincin pertalian itu di jari manis Baekhyun.

"Loh benar kan Hyung? Ayolah, cepat kalian tunangan. Sebagai sahabat dan adik yang baik untuk Baekhyun dan hyung, aku merestui kalian kok, cocok." Jongin mengacungkan kedua jempolnya menggoda. Tuan dan nyonya Oh beserta bibi Kim dan Minsoek tertawa melihat Jongin yang masih asik menggoda Chanyeol. Suasana berubah menjadi hangat diantara mereka. Sehun bahkan tersenyum kecil melihat Jongin. Chanyeol sedang tidak berniat tertawa saat ini. Mendengar pernyataan Jongin barusan, ada yang janggal dalam hatinya. Ia tidak suka Jongin menganggap dirinya sebagai kakak. Tidak. Ia ingin lebih. Ingin status yang lebih tinggi bersama lelaki itu. Sebagai ayah Haowen mungkin? Chanyeol memasang senyum getir. Jongin masih menggodanya. Tidak tahukah pria ini bahwa _mood_ -nya berubah tiba-tiba? Tidak peka sekali. Sehun masih memperhatikan tanpa suara. Hanya sesekali tersenyum agar tidak mencurigakan. Akrab sekali mereka berdua. Padahal baru beberapa hari bertemu setelah sebelas tahun. Sehun iri. Ia ingin menggantikan posisi kakaknya di samping lelaki itu. Bukan memperhatikan layaknya orang tolol seperti sekarang. Ia ingin senyum lelaki di depannya ini di tujukan untuknya. Hanya dia seorang. Tidak orang lain, termasuk kakaknya. Ia ingin memiliki lelaki ini. Pikirannya berputar lagi tentang penjelasan Jongin tadi. Apa yang dia pikirkan? Kenapa berkata seperti itu? Kenapa tidak mengatakan yang sejujurnya? Sungguh, Sehun sudah siap untuk kena amuk orang tuanya. Dia juga sudah siap untuk menerima putranya. Omong-omong tentang putra kecilnya yang tadi di ceritakan. Sehun jadi ingin bertemu. Menurut cerita ibu dari anaknya itu, putranya itu cukup pintar. Umur sebelas tahun tapi sudah kelas satu SMP. Pasti karena gen. Siapa tadi namanya? Ah! Haowen. Ia tersenyum memikirkannya. Siapa dulu ibu dan ayahnya? Tunggu.. apakah Ia berhak menyebut dirinya sebagai seorang ayah? Dia rasa tidak. Tidak pantas malah. Ayah macam apa yang tidak pernah tahu rupa anak kandungnya? Ayah macam apa yang tidak pernah berbicara dengan putranya? Sehun mendengus. Ia harus berbicara dengan Jongin setelah ini. Hanya mereka berdua. Dia butuh penjelasan.

"Hun... liat nih. Manis ya?" ibunya menyodorkan sebuah foto dari sebuah ponsel. Foto seorang anak lelaki. Berpose di depan pantai. Anak itu duduk di pangkuan ibunya. Sehun tahu pasti pria itu. Sekarang tengah ada dihadapannya. "Iya eomma, manis." Sehun tersenyum miris. "Kamu kapan ngasih eomma cucu yang begini?" Ibunya menggoda, Sehun hanya membalas dengan senyum. Itu foto putranya. Andai ibunya tahu akan hal itu. Sehun tidak sadar bahwa Jongin memperhatikannya sedari tadi. Sungguh, Ia tidak bisa menebak apa yang ada di balik eskpresi wajah itu. "Manis ya?" Jongin bergumam kecil.


	9. Chapter 9

**THIS IS OUR STORY**

Chapter : 9

Cast: Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, and many more.

Pairing: Hunkai!main, Chanbaek!minor

Rated: T

Warning: Boyslove/Mpreg

Disclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri.

* * *

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 _"_ _Eomma!"_ Jongin menjauhkan ponsel itu dari telinganya. Benar-benar anaknya ini. "Iya sayang..."

"Kamu gak apa-apa kan di sana? Luka kamu sudah sembuh belum?"

 _"Aku g_ _ak apa-apa kok eomma. Aku baik-baik aja. Udah sembuh kok. Eomma gak usah khawatir. Cuma gak enak tinggal di rumah paman Baekhyun. Paman Baekhyun tuh cerewet. Aku di suruh belajar mulu."_ Jongin tertawa kecil. Sayup-sayup dia mendengar suara Baekhyun mengomel setelahnya. Di balas dengan protes oleh Haowen tentu saja.

"Hey, itu artinya paman Baekhyun sayang sama kamu. Nanti kalau kamu rajin belajar kan jadi makin pinter."

 _"_ _Yah... okelah. Terserah eomma sama paman Baekhyun."_ Jongin tertawa mendengar nada suara Haowen. _"Emm... oemma?"_

"Ya sayang?"

 _"Eomma sudah bertemu dengan nenek?"_

Jongin terkejut. "Maksud kamu?"

 _"_ _Loh? Kata paman Baekhyun eomma ke Seoul buat ketemu sama nenek. Aku juga bingung awalnya. Bukannya nenek sama kakek sudah meninggal? Tapi kata paman Baekhyun, eomma bilang begitu karena eomma sudah lama terpisah dari mereka."_ Jongin menghela nafas keras. Baekhyun itu, kan sudah Ia bilang untuk tidak memberi tahu Haowen dulu. Benar-benar sahabatnya ini.

"Haowen, nanti eomma jelasin semuanya. Sudah ya... sekarang sudah larut. Jadi lebih baik kamu tidur. Eomma besok kembali ke Busan. Oke sayang? _Good night, sweet dream honey..._ " Jongin menutup ponselnya tepat setelah Haowen membalas kata-katanya. Ia berbalik badan. Hendak kembali masuk ke dalam kamar tamu yang di sediakan untuknya ketika tiba-tiba pria itu menghadang langkahnya. Jongin tersentak mundur, dia menghela nafas. "Astaga! Sehun! Aku kira apaan! Bikin jantungan tahu gak?" Lelaki itu berdiri di hadapannya menggunakan kaos tidur dan celana panjang mirip piyama. Sehun mendengus kesal. "Kamu yang apaan. Malem-malem pake jubah piyama warna putih begitu. Aku pikir dedemit yang lagi keliaran tadi." Jongin mencibir kesal.

"Kamu lagi apa tadi?" Jongin mengangkat wajah, menatap lelaki itu. "Em... tadi Haowen menelpon." Sehun mengangguk mengerti. Mereka terdiam sesaat.

"Jadi... namanya Haowen?" Jongin mengangguk. "Boleh aku lihat lagi fotonya?" Jongin menatap wajah pria itu, kemudian beralih mencari foto Haowen di ponselnya. Dia memberikannya pada Sehun. Lelaki itu tersenyum. Memperhatikan lama wajah bocah itu, Sehun tersenyum kian lebar. Jongin sedikit heran, itu senyuman paling tulus yang Sehun berikan selama belasan tahun mengenal lelaki ini.

Sehun tanpa sadar menitikkan air mata. Dia terharu... sunguh... Anak itu benar-benar mewarisi rupanya. Sehun menyesal tidak pernah bertemu dengan bocah itu. Sehun menyesal tidak membesarkannya dulu. Sehun menyesal... dia tidak pernah mengenal putranya lebih awal. "Hun... kamu kenapa?" Jongin sedikit bingung saat mendapati lelaki itu menangis di hadapannya. Sehun mengangkat wajah, menghapus air mata di pipinya. "Jong, aku perlu bicara denganmu." Jongin menatap pria itu dengan tatapan heran. "Tidak disini."

* * *

Dua orang itu hanya saling berdiam. Sepatah katapun tak terucap. Entahlah, sepertinya lebih nyaman seperti ini. Untung restoran ini buka 24 jam. Mereka tidak memesan makanan. Hanya minuman saja untuk penghilang dahaga. Jongin menungu Sehun untuk membuka suara.

"Jong..."

"Ada apa?"

"Kenapa... kamu... kenapa kamu mengatakan itu tadi?" Jongin menghela nafas. Dia memajukan duduknya. Tangannya terangkat diatas meja, menggenggam tangannya sendiri. Dia menatap Sehun. "Kamu mau aku bicara seperti apa?" Sehun terdiam.

"Dengan mengetahui bahwa aku bisa hamil saja sudah membuat mereka terkejut begitu."

"..."

"Bagaimana kalau aku mengatakan bahwa kamu penanam benihnya?"

"..."

"Untuk sekarang ini, aku rasa cukup itu yang mereka tahu." Jongin mendesah. Sehun menundukkan kepalanya. "Lagipula, kamu bilang padaku untuk menganggap hal itu tidak pernah terjadi kan? Lalu kenapa sekarang kamu begini?" Sehun mengangkat wajahnya. Dia mendesah keras.

"Kamu tidak tahu kalau selama ini aku mencarimu Jong." Mata Jongin melebar, terkejut. Pria ini mencarinya? "Sebelas tahun ini aku berusaha mencari kamu. Dapat kabar kamu ada di Incheon lah, di Gwangju lah, di Bucheon lah, bahkan aku pernah ke Jepang karena informanku bilang ada seseorag yang ciri-cirinya menyerupai kamu disana." Jongin terdiam, dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. "Aku siap untuk tanggung jawab Jong." pria itu bergumam rendah. Jongin tersentak, menatap Sehun tidak percaya. Apa tadi dia bilang? "Aku siap menikahimu dan merawat anak kita." Sehun tertawa getir. "Tapi kamu malah pergi begitu saja. Tidak ada kabar." Jongin merasakan air mata berkumpul disudut matanya. Demi apapun... dia tidak menyangka kalau Sehun akan seperti ini. Sehun mengangkat wajah, mata lelaki itu memerah, menahan tangis. "Maafkan aku Jongin." Sehun meraih tangan Jongin, menggenggamnya erat. Jongin sudah menangis terisak sekarang. Sehun berpindah duduk di samping lelaki itu. Dia membawa Jongin dalam pelukannya. "Tidak... aku yang minta maaf." Jongin menyamankan posisinya di dada Sehun. Mereka terdiam lama pada posisi itu. Jongin kemudian tersentak, melepaskan dirinya dari Sehun.

"Apa Haowen tidak pernah bertanya tentang appanya?"

Jongin tersenyum kecil. "Dia sering bertanya tentang hal itu."

"Lalu kamu menjawab apa?" Jongin mendudukan kepala. "Tidak apa. Katakan saja."

"Aku... aku bilang bahwa appanya meninggal karena kecelakaan pesawat." Sehun tersenyum miris, dadanya sesak. Jadi selama ini anaknya menganggap bahwa dia sudah tiada? "Sehun... aku minta maaf." Jongin menatapnya dengan bersalah. Sehun tersenyum menepuk-nepuk tangan Jongin, mengisyarakat bahwa dia tidak apa-apa dengan semua ini. "Aku mengerti Jongin, jangan minta maaf terus. Aku yang salah disini." Jongin tersenyum tipis. Sesaat kemudian dia tersadar, tangannya dan Sehun masih saling menggenggam. Dia menarik tangannya cepat. Wajahnya memerah malu. Sehun juga sama saja. Suasana canggung mendominasi diantara mereka.

"Em... Jongin..."

"Ya?"

"Apa kita masih teman?" Sehun bertanya dengan nada berharap. Jongin tersenyum kecil, kemudian mengangguk. Lelaki itu tidak menyadari bahwa Sehun masih tersenyum dengan bahagia di depannya. Sehun tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari seorang Kim Jongin. Dia terpukau dengan pesonanya. Dia tersihir oleh keindahan lelaki itu. Dia... mungkin jatuh pada lelaki itu.

"Sehun?" Sehun tersadar dari lamunannya. "Ada apa?"

"Ayo kita pulang. Ini sudah lewat tengah malam omong-omong." Sehun melihat jam di tangan kanannya. Dia mengangguk, kemudian mereka berjalan keluar.

"Jongin?" pria yang berjalan mendahuluinya itu membalikan badan. "Apa aku boleh bertemu Haowen?"

Jongin tersenyum. "Haowen pasti senang bisa bertemu dengan ayahnya."

* * *

"Eomma!" anak lelaki itu berlari kecil menghampiri Jongin dan menghujaninya dengan pelukan erat. Jongin sedikit membungkuk mensejajarkan diri dengan tinggi sang putra. Mengelus punggung putra kecilnya itu. Baru dua hari tidak bertemu. Tapi sudah seperti ini rindunya. Bagaimana kalau berpisah selamanya? Jongin tidak yakin dia bisa mencegah dirinya untuk tidak bunuh diri.

"Akunya gak di peluk nih? Lupa sama sahabat sendiri kayaknya." Baekhyun menghampiri. Kemudian tersenyum ke arah Chanyeol yang ada di sebelah Jongin. Ibu dan anak itu melepas pelukan mereka. Jongin beralih berjalan menghampiri Baekhyun, memeluknya erat kemudian berbisik sesuatu "Kamu harus jelasin ke aku kenapa Haowen bisa tahu alasan kepergian aku ke Seoul, hyung." Jongin menepuk-nepuk pundak Baekhyun kemudian tersenyum semanis mungkin. Yah... mungkin memang manis. Bagi Baekhyun itu senyum neraka. Habislah dia, pasti Jongin akan menginterogasinya macam-macam. Salah dia juga sih. Hah! Kenapa sih mulutnya ini ember sekali?

* * *

Kedua lelaki itu duduk di sofa santai apartemen Jongin. Chanyeol yang tadi mengantar mereka sudah kembali ke rumah Baekhyun. Ingin membereskan barang-barang katanya. Haowen juga sudah tidur. Wajar saja. Sekarang sudah hampir tengah malam.

"Hyung..." Jongin memandang sahabatnya itu. Sudah dari tadi mulutnya ingin bertanya. Tertahan oleh ajakan makan siang Chanyeol dan Haowen yang sedari tadi selalu menempel dengannya. Sekarang, akhirnya tidak ada mereka. Jongin ingin penjelasan dari Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang menyadari aura kelam milik Jongin hanya meringis kecil. Dia merubah posisi duduknya menghadap lelaki itu.

"Maaf Jong... Aku gak berniat memberi tahu Haowen. Aku sudah bilang ke dia kalau kamu ke Seoul ada urusan kantor. Tapi dianya gak percaya. Maaf." Baekhyun menundukan kepalanya bersalah. Jongin menghela nafas kemudian menepuk bahu sang sahabat. Dia tidak marah kok pada Baekhyun.

"Tidak apa hyung. Aku gak marah kok sama kamu. Yasudahlah… Toh eommaku ternyata menerima Haowen" Mata Baekhyun membulat. Benarkah?

"Jong...? jadi..." Jongin mengangguk.

"Iya. Mereka menerima Haowen. Aku menceritakan semuanya sama persis dengan apa yang aku ceritakan pada Chanyeol hyung." Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti. Dia tahu Jongin pasti akan menceritakan yang sebenarnya pada mereka. Baekhyun rasa, dengan mengetahui adanya Haowen saja sudah cukup mengejutkan. Apalagi tahu hal yang benar-benar terjadi? Ia percaya pada Jongin bahwa lelaki itu tahu apa yang Ia lakukan.

"Terus… Sehun bagaimana?" Jongin tersenyum pada sahabatnya. "Dia menerima Haowen."

"Tapi?" Baekhyun menyela. Jongin mengerutkan kening. "Tapi apa hyung?"

"Sehun menerima Haowen, tapi? Aku yakin ada hal lain Jong. Kamu berubah murung saat aku tanya tentang Sehun." Jongin menghela nafas. Dia tahu tidak akan pernah bisa membohongi Baekhyun. Lelaki itu sudah hapal betul dengannya. "Dia mencari aku hyung selama ini." Baekhyun sedikit terkejut mendengarnya.

"Dia mencariku dan Haowen hyung..." Jongin menatap Baekhyun, matanya mulai kembali berkaca-kaca. "Dia berniat untuk tanggung jawab dan mencariku selama sebelas tahun ini." Baekhyun mengusap bahu Jongin. "Ini salahku hyung." Air mata itu sudah kembali membasahi pipinya. "Haowen tidak pernah mengenal appanya karena egoku." Baekhyun menggeleng, dia ikut menitikan air mata melihat Jongin seperti ini. Lelaki itu memeluk Jongin erat. "Tidak... ini bukan salahmu. Kamu hanya tidak mau membani keluargamu dan Sehun. Kamu tidak salah Jong... jangan menyalahkan dirimu seperti ini."

 **To Be Continued...**


	10. Chapter 10

**THIS IS OUR STORY**

Chapter : 10

Cast: Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, and many more.

Pairing: Hunkai!main, Chanbaek!minor

Rated: T

Warning: Boyslove/Mpreg

Disclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri.

* * *

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Jongin memperhatikan sang putra yang terlelap. Dia tersenyum kecil, kemudian menjulurkan tangan mengelus kepala Haowen pelan. Bocah itu perlahan bangun. Dia membuka matanya pelan, kemudian tersenyum lebar mandapati sang ibunda di sampingnya. "Eomma…" ucapnya dengan suara serak. Jongin mendekatkan diri dengan sang putra kemudian mengecup pelan keningnya. "Haowen, ayo bangun trus mandi, paman Baekhyun sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuk kita." Haowen mengangguk, kemudian beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

"Haowen…" Haowen membalikkan badan.

"Ada yang eomma ingin bicarakan denganmu."

* * *

Jongin menatap ke arah sang putra dengan was-was. Begitu pula dengan Baekhyun. Kedua lelaki dewasa itu ketar-ketir menunggu reaksi bocah itu. Haowen hanya terdiam. Dia menyilang kedua tangannya didada. Dia juga bingung harus berkata apa. "Kenapa eomma dan paman membohongiku selama ini?" Jongin menelan salivanya kasar. Dia meraih segelas air putih di hadapannya kemudian menenggaknya. Lelaki itu melirik ke arah Baekhyun yang menatapnya dengan resah. Haowen memperhatikan gerak-gerik dua orang yang paling Ia hormati itu dengan seksama. Dia tidak marah, sungguh. Hanya saja, dia… kecewa. Ibunya selalu bilang bahwa orang tuanya sudah meninggal. Dia tidak punya kakek dan nenek lagi. Hanya Haowen dan Baekhyun saja yang Ia miliki. Haowen selalu bersimpati tentang itu. Dia merasa terenyuh ketika mendengarnya. Lalu sekarang? Lelaki itu bilang dia kabur dari rumahnya dulu karena suatu masalah. Haowen tidak mengerti. Masalah apa? Sebegitu rumitnya kah hingga harus kabur segala?

Lalu Baekhyun… Lelaki itu adalah seseorang yang Ia hormati selain ibunya. Dia tidak percaya paman kesayangannya itu sampai hati membohonginya juga. Haowen hanya… kecewa dengan mereka.

Jongin menghela nafas. Dia menatap lembut Haowen. "Kami tidak bermaksud membohongimu." Jongin membasahi bibirnya yang kering. "Ada beberapa hal tentang masa lalu eomma yang tidak bisa eomma ceritakan. Kamu harus mengerti, belum saatnya."

"Ada apa dengan masa lalu eomma? Aku bisa mengerti. Eomma tahu aku seperti apa." Haowen memandang sang ibunda menuntut. "Kenapa eomma membohongiku tentang keluarga eomma? Ada apa sebenarnya?" Haowen berkata frustasi.

"Haowen…" itu suara Baekhyun. Lelaki itu memajukan duduknya. Menaruh kedua tangannya diatas meja. "Jangan seperti ini, dia ibumu." Haowen mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah sang ibunda. Lelaki itu susah payah menahan air mata yang berkumpul di pelupuk matanya. "Jong, pergi ke kamarmu." Jongin menatap Baekhyun dengan tatapan bingung. Lelaki itu hanya mengangguk samar, mengisyaratkan sahabatnya itu untuk menuruti perkataannya. Jongin mengangguk, dia bangkit duduknya, berjalan menuju kamarnya. Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Haowen yang masih menatapnya heran. Dia memegang kedua tangan bocah itu. "Haowen, paman ingin kamu berjanji, bahwa kamu akan selalu berada di samping ibumu apapun yang terjadi." Haowen mengerutkan keningnya tidak mengerti. "Ibumu… dia memiliki masa lalu yang rumit. Paman tidak bisa menjelaskannya padamu, hanya ibumu yang berhak dan belum saatnya kamu tahu."

"Lalu kapan? Paman, aku mohon, sebenarnya ada apa? Apa lagi yang kalian sembunyikan dariku?" Bocah itu menitikan air matanya. Dia hanya bingung, dia hanya… tidak harus seperti apa. Baekhyun menjulurkan tangannya, menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipi gembul itu. "Haowen, apa kamu sayang dengan ibumu?" Haowen mengangguk. "Beri dia waktu. Dia akan menjelaskan semuanya denganmu nanti. Yang perlu kamu lakukan hanya percaya dengannya. Dia hanya berusaha melindungimu, dia tidak mau kehilanganmu. Dia menyayangimu, apapun yang terjadi." Haowen menarik tangannya dari genggaman Baekhyun. Bocah itu turun dari kursinya dan berjalan lemas menuju kamarnya. Baekhyun hanya menghela nafas kasar. Dia menenggelamkan wajahnya pada kedua telapak tangannya. Dia kasihan dengan Haowen. Baekhyun rasa, dirinya dan Jongin sudah terlalu banyak membohongi bocah itu.

Disatu sisi dia juga tidak tega dengan Jongin. Dia tidak bisa membiarkan Jongin menyalahkan diri atas keadaan Haowen. Jongin tahu keinginan terbesar Haowen adalah memiliki seorang ayah. Dan itu bisa saja terwujud, kalau saja Jongin mengaku pada Sehun dulu. Semuanya tidak akan jadi serumit ini. Dan Baekhyun tahu, Jongin melimpahkan semua kesalahan pada dirinya sendiri. Baekhyun tidak tega. Baekhyun tidak kuat kalau sampai Haowen tahu dan menyalahkan semua pada lelaki itu.

"Paman…" Haowen terhenti di depan pintu kamar. Dia berbalik menatap Baekhyun. "Apa masalah eomma… ada kaitannya dengan ayahku?" Baekhyun tersentak.

"Apa aku anak di luar nikah? Apa eomma kabur dari rumah karena aku?" Baekhyun membulatkan matanya. Untuk kali ini, dia merutuki kepintaran Haowen. Seharusnya dia tahu bahwa pola pikir anak itu berbeda dari anak seusianya. Haowen… dia pintar menyimpulkan sesuatu. "Benarkan paman? Aku… anak haram?" Bocah itu menangis. Baekhyun beranjak dari duduknya. Dia memeluk anak itu erat. Air matanya mengalir tanpa dia sadari.

"Tidak… kamu jangan berkata seperti itu."

"Appaku tidak pernah kecelakaankan? Cerita kalian itu… kalau kalian mau tahu, sangat konyol." Haowen tertawa getir. Baekhyun menatap Haowen, dia menangkup kedua pipinya. "Haowen… bukan begitu. Kami han–"

"Aku mengerti paman." Haowen tersenyum tipis. "Aku mengerti kalian hanya berusaha untuk melindungiku. Aku… mengerti." Baekhyun terdiam. Dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Dia tidak menyangkal, karena apa yang Haowen katakan itu benar. Haowen menghapus kasar air mata di pipinya. Dia memeluk Baekhyun erat. Baekhyun balas memeluknya dengan hangat. Beberapa detik kemudian Haowen melepaskan tautan. Dia menatap Baekhyun dengan senyum di wajah. Dia menghapus air mata lelaki itu. "Paman, terima kasih."

"Jangan beritahu eomma kalau aku tahu tentang ini. Aku… tidak akan bertanya lagi. Aku tidak akan memaksa eomma lagi, aku tahu ini berat baginya." Haowen tersenyum hampa. Baekhyun terisak melihat anak itu. Haowen, bocah itu… Baekhyun tidak tahu harus bagaimana mendeskripsikan putra semata wayang Jongin itu. Dia begitu lugu, naïf, dan jujur. "Aku tidur dulu paman. Besok aku akan bicara pada eomma. Aku setuju kalau kami pindah ke Seoul." Haowen memasuki kamarnya. Baekhyun beranjak, dia berjalan menuju kamarnya di lantai dua.

"Hyung…" Lelaki itu menghentikan langkah. Baekhyun menghapus kasar air matanya. Dia tersenyum kemudian berbalik. Mendapati Jongin yang berjalan cepat ke arahnya dengan wajah was-was. "Bagaimana?"

"Haowen setuju untuk pindah ke Seoul." Jongin mengerutkan kening.

"Apa yang hyung katakan padanya?" Baekhyun masih memasang senyum. Tangannya terangkat mengelus sebelah bahu Jongin. "Tidak perlu khawatir. Aku hanya bilang padanya untuk selalu berada disisimu apapun yang terjadi."

* * *

Bocah itu mati-matian meredam tangis dengan bantal yang Ia miliki. Dia sakit, dadanya sesak. Dia tidak menyangka kalau benar seperti ini adanya. Haowen hanya menerka-nerka dulu. Tentang teori ayahnya meninggal itu sangat tidak masuk akal menurutnya. Pernah selintas terpikir kalau dia anak di luar nikah. Ternyata memang benar. Dia tidak marah dengan ibunya. Dia juga tidak marah dengan siapapun lelaki yang membawanya ke dunia ini. Dia hanya kecewa... Dia tidak pernah meminta untuk berada dalam situasi ini. Dia tidak pernah meminta Tuhan untuk membawanya ke dunia ini dengan cara seperti ini. Dia hanya ingin kehidupan yang normal. Dengan ibu dan ayahnya. Hanya itu saja. Dia tidak minta di lahirkan di dunia ini karena kesalahan. Sungguh…

Haowen berjalan terisak menuju wastafel kamar mandi miliknya. Dia menatap bayangannya di cermin. Tangannya mengusap air matanya kasar. Dia tidak boleh seperti ini. Dia tidak boleh berpikiran begini. Dia punya ibunya. Lelaki itu sudah mengorbankan keluarganya sendiri hanya untuknya. Haowen hanya memilikinya. Dia tidak boleh mengecewakannya.

* * *

Baekhyun memeluk Jongin dengan erat. Sungguh, dia tidak mau berpisah dengan Jongin. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya, menghela nafas keras. "Jong, kamu benar-benar harus pindah kesana?" Jongin menjauhkan dirinya, dia menatap Baekhyun kemudian mengangguk.

"Tapi kan, kamu punya pekerjaan disini. Haowen juga sekolahnya gimana?"

"Aku sudah bilang pada direktur utama untuk memindahkanku ke kantor pusat di Seoul. Beliau mengizinkan. Untuk sekolah Haowen, aku mulai cari besok." Baekhyun mendengus. "Jongin gak asik! Siapa yang nemenin aku nanti?" Jongin terkikik kecil.

"Hyung, jangan begini… Ada Chanyeol hyung kan?"

"Beda!" Jongin tertawa. Baekhyun kembali melancarkan rayuan-rayuan mautnya agar Jongin tetap tinggal bersamanya. Sungguh, Baekhyun tidak bisa jauh dari Jongin. Dia sudah biasa hidup dengan lelaki itu sebelas tahun terakhir. Ada perasaan tidak rela kalau Jongin meninggalkannya.

Haowen hanya memperhatikan dari jauh melihat paman kesayangannya itu merengek dengan sang ibunda. Dia tersenyum kecil. Haowen tahu seberapa tergantungnya Baekhyun dengan ibunya itu. Mental lelaki itu berubah sama menjadi seperti anak sd kalau sudah menyangkut Jongin. Dia kembali memainkan psp di tangannya. Menunggu keretanya datang.

"Haowen…" Haowen mengangkat wajah. Mendapati Baekhyun yang sudah sampai di hadapannya. Lelaki itu menatapnya sayu kemudian memeluknya erat. "Kamu baik-baik ya disana. Paman sayang kamu." Baekhyun semakin merengkuhnya, Haowen membalas. "Aku juga sayang paman." Mereka berdua melepas pelukan.

 _"_ _Penumpang jurusan Busan-Seoul di harap memasuki gerb–"_ Jongin berseru memanggil Haowen. Haowen berjalan cepat menghampiri sang ibunda diikuti Baekhyun yang menatap anak itu dalam diam. Dia kagum dengan bocah itu. Bagaimana bisa Haowen bersikap biasa saja setelah apa yang terjadi tadi malam?

Baekhyun tersenyum pada Jongin yang menatapnya lewat jendela. Dia mengangkat tangan. Melambai untuk terakhir kali seiring berjalannya kereta.

* * *

"Wow! Seoul! Yeay!" Haowen berteriak riang saat mereka baru saja turun dari kereta. Waktu setempat menujukkan pukul setengah delapan malam. Jongin tersenyum. Mengikuti putranya yang sudah mendahuluinya berlari kecil. Sepertinya anakya itu senang sekali. Jongin kembali menghela nafas. Dia tidak tahu apa yang Baekhyun katakan pada putranya itu tadi malam. Seharusnya dia senang Haowen bisa menerima itu begitu saja. Harusnya dia lega karena Haowen tidak menuntut penjelasan lagi darinya. Harusnya… tapi tidak. Dia tidak merasa lega. Sebaliknya, ada yang mengganggu di hatinya. Dia yakin pembicaraan Baekhyun dan anak itu semalam menyangkut hal lain. Tapi… dia tidak tahu apa itu.

"Eomma!" Haowen berteriak tepat disamping telinganya. Jongin tersentak. Dia rasa setelah ini dia harus benar-benar ke dokter THT.

"Kenapa sayang? Kamu mau bikin eomma tuli ya?" Haowen cemberut.

"Taksinya udah berhenti. Ayo naik."

* * *

"Haowen, nanti kamu yang sopan ya sama nenek. Bicaranya yang lembut, jangan kasar, hati-hati jangan teriak-teriak." Haowen mengangguk. Dia tidak sabar bertemu dengan neneknya. Mereka baru sampai di depan kediaman keluarga Oh. Baru saja menurunkan barang-barang. Rencananya mereka akan tinggal disini dua atau tiga malam. Besok Jongin akan cari apartemen untuk mereka tinggali. Tentu saja dengan ibu dan kakaknya. Jongin menggandeng Haowen menuju pintu utama. Di belakangnya ada satpam yang dulu sangat Ia kenal. Paman Jung. Dengan senang hati membawakan barang mereka. Ah, pria tua itu masih saja ramah seperti dulu.

Jongin menelan salivanya kasar. Berulang kali menarik nafas. Tangannya terjulur mengetuk pintu. Pintu terbuka, nyonya Oh menyambut kedatangan mereka dengan senyum di wajah. Wanita paruh baya itu langsung memeluk Jongin. Dia mengalihkan pandangan pada Haowen yang berdiri di samping lelaki itu. Ia berjongkok, mensejajarkan diri.

"Haowen?" Haowen mengangguk. Nyonya Oh tersenyum.

"Haowen, ini nenek Oh. Ayo beri salam." Jongin memerintah putranya itu. Haowen tersenyum kecil, kemudian membungkuk. "Halo nek, aku Kim Haowen." Wanita paruh baya itu mengelus rambut Haowen gemas. Jongin tersenyum. Andai saja Nyonya Oh tahu bahwa Haowen ini cucu kandungnya, darah daging Sehun. Wanita paru baya itu berdiri. "Yuk Jong, masuk. Yang lain sudah menunggu."

Jongin hanya memandangi putranya dalam diam. Mereka sedang makan malam. Sedari tadi, Haowen terus saja di ajak berbicara oleh para orang tua yang ada disitu. Di luar dugaan, Haowen tidak takut sama sekali. Jongin cukup takut awalnya. Takut Haowen tidak dapat beradaptasi.

"Aku pulang!" suara itu. Jongin tau pasti. Tidak tahu kenapa Ia jadi takut sendiri. Hatinya tiba-tiba berdegup kencang. Bagaimana reaksi lelaki itu nanti?

Mereka bertemu pandang. Sehun tersenyum. Laki-laki itu berjalan ke arah mereka. Mencium pipi sang ibunda tercinta, kemudian ikut bergabung bersama mereka. Mendudukan diri tepat disampingya. Baru menyadari bahwa di depan mereka ada anggota baru. Jagoan kecil yang sangat manis. Tanpa sadar Sehun memandanginya.

"Ehem!" Sehun tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Hun, kenalin ini Haowen. Putranya Jongin." Ibunya memperkenalkan. "Haowen. Ini paman Sehun, putra nenek."

"Halo paman. Aku Kim Haowen." bocah itu memperkenalkan diri. Tersenyum manis kemudian membungkuk. Sehun merasakan jatungnya akan melontar keluar sekarang. Air matanya susah payah Ia tahan. Kim Haowen? Sehun tersenyum pahit. Ingin segera mengganti marga Haowen kalau bisa. Dia ingin Haowen tahu bahwa dia ini ayah kandungnya. Dia ingin Haowen mengakuinya. Sehun mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Jongin. Lelaki itu menunduk. Merasa tidak nyaman. Mengangkat wajahnya saat sadar Sehun memandanginya. Sehun seperti meminta kepastian. Seolah mengerti, Jongin mengangguk. Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya lagi ke putra kecilnya. Dia tersenyum tipis. Haowen terdiam. Bingung dengan reaksi pria dihadapannya. Yang lain sudah asik kembali dengan obrolan mereka sendiri. Tidak menyadari ada kecanggungan diantara Sehun dan Jongin.

Sehun menjulurkan tangannya, mengelus pelan kepala sang putra. Haowen masih menatapnya dengan bingung. Ia putuskan untuk melanjutkan kembali memakan makanannya. Sehun hanya diam memandangi wajah bocah itu. Benar-benar duplikatnya. Dia tersenyum getir. Ia tidak tahu seberapa berat Jongin membesarkan Haowen. Tapi satu yang Ia tahu, Jongin berhasil. Berhasil mempertahankan Haowen dan membesarkan hingga menjadi seperti ini. Berhasil membuatnya kagum akan betapa kuatnya Jongin menjalani hari-hari berat karena ulah dirinya. Tadi Haowen memanggilnya apa? Paman? Hey! Sehun ingin putranya itu memanggilnya appa. Hatinya sakit bukan main. Dia ayah kandungnya! Tidak bisakah Haowen memanggilnya appa? Sekali saja. Sehun ingin menangis rasanya.

"Paman, kenapa merhatiin aku terus?" Sehun tersentak. Putranya berbicara dengannya.

"Ah… maaf. Paman kagum aja. Kamu kok manis banget. Mirip sama eomma kamu." Jongin tersedak minumannya. "Aku ganteng paman!" Haowen protes. Enak saja dibilang manis. Dia itu tampan, lelaki sejati itu harusnya tampan. Sehun mengusak rambutnya gemas kemudian tertawa. "Iya deh kamu ganteng." Sehun mengalah. Haowen tersenyum kecil.

"Paman kenal baik dengan eomma?" Bocah itu tiba-tiba bertanya. Sehun tersenyum, kemudian mengangguk.

"Paman teman eomma kamu waktu SMA." Haowen membulatkan bibirnya. "Paman, eomma dulu waktu SMA gimana?" Haowen mulai antusias. Jongin terlihat tidak nafsu makan sekarang.

"Eomma kamu sama paman Sehun dulu tuh suka banget berantem." Bibi Kim menimpali. Haowen melihat kearah neneknya kemudian kembali ke Sehun. "Benar paman? Kenapa? " Jongin mulai merubah posisi duduknya gelisah. Kenapa malah membahas ini sih? Membahas masa lalunya bersama Sehun. Haowen juga. Kenapa antusias begitu sih?

"Eomma kamu dulu iri banget sama paman." Sehun melirik ke arah Jongin dengan jahil. "Soalnya paman selalu membayang-bayangi dia untuk jadi juara umum." Jongin balas menatap Sehun galak. Enak saja! Bukannya Sehun yang iri padanya.

"Hah? Maksudnya?" Haowen semakin penasaran.

"Iya. Jadi, eomma kamu tuh selalu pengen juara umum setiap tahun. Yah.. karena paman adalah teman yang baik, paman ngalah deh. Jadinya eomma kamu juara satu, paman jadinya kedua." Mata Sehun menerawang. "Dia kuat disegala mata pelajaran. Tapi dia paling gak bisa pelajaran seni rupa. Gambar awan aja masih salah." Haowen terbahak kali ini. Yang lain juga. Ibunya yang selama ini Ia anggap seseorang paling sempurna ternyata memiliki kelemahan juga. Wajah Jongin memerah. Malu. Awas saja nanti Sehun. Ia akan balas dendam.

"Pinter banget ya bohong sama anak kecil. Bukannya yang iri tuh kamu?" Jongin menimbrung. Membela diri. Tidak mau dipermalukan didepan putranya.

"Ih, eomma _ngelesnya_ bisa. Udahlah, Haowen jadi tahu kenapa eomma gak mau bantuin Haowen bikin pr gambar, karena omma gak bisa gambar? Iya kan paman ? Hahaha" Bocah itu tertawa girang. Jongin melirik kerah Sehun yang tersenyum menang ke arahnya. Jongin mendengus kesal.

"Udah ah ketawanya. Sekarang makan dulu, nanti lanjut lagi." Tuan Oh menengahi. Jongin menghela nafas.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

a/n: Huaaaa! Aku agak gimana sama chapter ini. Gimana? Maaf ya kalo gak dapet feel-nya. Aku kadang suka bingung ngerangkai katanya gimana, makanya jatohnya jadi gak baku dan awkward gitu. Ya gak sih?

Anyway, sekali lagi aku ucapkan terima kasih buat yang sudah review, meskipun gak bisa aku bales satu-satu hehehe

Em... buat yang pengen Jongin sama Sehun bersatu, aku rasa gak akan terjadi di beberapa chapter kedepan. Aku mau buat Sehun sengsara dulu boleh ya? wkwkwk. Gak tau kenapa aku pengen banget buat hubungan Hunkai sedrama mungkin wkwk

Oh, iya hint buat chapter depan, bakal ada orang ke tiga di antara Sehun dan Jongin hehehe...

Last words, see you next chapter guys!

Reiew lagi boleh? hehe


	11. Chapter 11

**THIS IS OUR STORY**

Chapter : 10

Cast: Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, and many more.

Pairing: Hunkai!main, Chanbaek!minor

Rated: T

Warning: Boyslove/Mpreg

Disclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri.

* * *

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Jongin terbangun dari tidurnya. Padahal waktu menunjukan masih pukul dua pagi. Ia tidak tahu mengapa. Tenggorokkannya serat. Ia melihat Haowen tertidur pulas disampingnya. Menuruni tempat tidur tanpa suara. Ia membuka kenop pintu perlahan. Tidak ingin membangunkan. Berjalan menuju dapur. Mengambil air putih kemudian menuangkannya ke dalam gelas. Mendudukan dirinya di kursi _pantry._ Jongin menghela nafas. Rencananya, hari ini Ia akan pergi mencari apartemen. Yang murah saja. Minta bantuan kakaknya mungkin. Kemudian mencari sekolah untuk Haowen. Setelah itu Ia harus kembali lagi ke Busan mengurus surat kepindahan putranya itu. Lalu pergi ke kantor pusat. Menguru SP. Ia mengangguk-angguk. Mengingat baik-baik jadwal yang sudah Ia susun dikepalanya.

"Kamu ngapain ngangguk-ngangguk begitu? Kayak orang stres." Jongin megalihkan wajah ke asal suara. Merengut tidak suka. Sehun membuka kulkas kemudian duduk dihadapannya.

"Masalah buat kamu?" Ia mengerucutkan bibir. Sebal.

"Masalah lah... aku nggak mau anakku ngelihat ibunya jadi stres." Jongin merubah ekspresinya. Dia berdehem, hendak menanyakan sesuatu pada pria itu. Sehun memperhatikan Jongin yang mengenggam gelisah tangannya sendiri. Dia tahu kalau ada yang mengganggu lelaki itu. "Jong, ada apa?" Jongin mengangkat wajah, menggeleng. Sehun mendesah. Dia mendudukan diri di samping pria itu. "Ada apa?" Dia menatap Jongin. Membuat lelaki itu gelisah sendiri mengingat betapa dekatnya jarak mereka. "Katakan saja. Kita teman, kan?" Jongin menghela nafas memperbaiki posisi duduknya.

"Bagaimana?" Sehun mengerutkan kening. "Haowen… bagaimana perasaanmu saat bertemu dengannya?" Sehun tersenyum tipis.

"Kamu tidak tahu betapa bahagianya aku Jongin." Jongin mendesah lega. Dia tersenyum. "Dia mirip aku Jong."

" _Well,_ kamu ayahnya."

"Gak ada mirip-miripnya sama kamu." Sehun tersenyum jahil, menggoda. Jongin mengerutkan kening. Dia menonjok bahu Sehun pelan membuat lelaki itu tertawa puas. "Hahaha ampun Jong." Sehun menyudahi tawanya. Mereka terdiam, menikmati kesunyian.

"Hei, belum jawab pertanyaanku. Kamu ngapain tengah malam di sini? Ngelamun terus ngangguk-ngangguk gak jelas? Kamu gak kesurupan kan?" Jongin mendelik.

"Aku haus. Mau minum. Kamu sendiri? Ngapain malem-malem keliaran di dapur?"

"Tadinya mau ketoilet doang. Eh, kok tiba-tiba haus. Yaudah aku minum." Jongin mengangguk. Mereka kembali diam. Entahlah, sepertinya nyaman sekali seperti ini. Hanya mereka berdua. Diterangi dengan sinar temaram lampu. Tidak ada yang memulai pembicaraan. Hanya menikmati sunyi.

"Makasih ya Jong..." Jongin memperhatikan wajah pria itu. Mereka saling menatap. Sehun tersenyum kecil. "Untuk?"

"Untuk Haowen. Makasih, kamu sudah mau mempertahankan dia. Membesarkan dia dan bisa jadi kayak sekarang." Jongin tersipu, dia mengangguk samar.

"Udah kewajiban aku kan." Jongin menghela nafas "Gak usah terima kasih." Lelaki itu tersenyum. Benar tersenyum kali ini. Tiba-tiba Sehun tersadar akan pesonanya. Astaga. Ingin Sehun memilikinya. Bibirnya hampir menyunggingkan senyum. Dia berdehem. Kembali menetralkan perasaan.

"Kamu ada rencana mau pergi gak hari ini?" Jongin mengangguk. "Kemana?"

"Aku mau cari apartemen, gak mungin aku tinggal disini. Udah cukup selama ini keluargamu mau nampung eomma dan Minseok hyung. Makasih ya kalian udah mau repot menjaga mereka." Jongin kembali tersenyum. Sehun mengangguk. "Lalu, aku mau cari sekolah untuk Haowen. Abis itu aku mau ngurus SP di kantor pusat."

"Kamu mau aku temenin?"

"Gak usah. Aku mau minta temenin sama Minseok hyung."

"Jangan, Hyung-mu itu harus kerja. Kerjaan dia numpuk. Sama aku aja. Dijamin aku kasih pilihan terbaik. Aku tau apartemen yang kira-kira cukup murah tapi juga bagus tempatnya." Sehun berhenti sebentar. Jongin menyela.

"Minseok hyung memangnya kerja apa?" Sehun membetulkan posisi duduknya.

"Sekretaris di perusahaan appa."

"Sekretaris paman Oh?" Sehun mengeleng. "Trus?"

"Sekretaris aku." Jongin terkejut. "Sekretaris kamu?" Sehun mengangguk.

"Kenapa sih? Gak seneng banget."

"Nggak, heran aja. Memangnya kamu kerja apa?"

"Direktur perencanaan program kerja." Jongin mengangguk mengerti. "Kamu sendiri? Kerja apa sekarang?"

"Manager pemasaran di perusahaan ayahnya Baekhyun. Tahu kan kamu? Calon tunangannya Chanyeol hyung." Sehun memasang wajah mengerti.

"Aku pernah denger sih namanya. Tapi gak tau orangnya. Belum pernah ketemu. Kamu deket sama dia?"

"Sahabat aku. Waktu aku kabur ke Busan dia sempet nabrak aku. Gak tau kenapa akhirnya aku tinggal di rumahnya. Dia banyak membantu aku. Orang tuanya juga. Mereka banyak jasa sama aku. Ibunya juga bantuin aku ngurus Haowen." Sehun menunduk, malu. Seharusnya yang membantu Jongin itu dia. Bukan keluarganya si Baekhyun itu. Ayah macam apa dia ini?

"Maaf." Jongin mengalihkan wajahnya ke arah Sehun, terseyum. "Kan udah aku bilang gak usah minta maaf lagi." Sehun menegakkan badannya, membalas senyum lelaki itu.

"Jadi gimana? Nanti aku temenin mau kan?"

"Tapi–"

"Gak ada tapi-tapian. Kamu mau jalan jam berapa? Kayaknya pagi lebih enak deh. Jam tujuh gimana? Sekalian cari udara segar. Oke? Aku tunggu di bawah nanti." Sehun bangun dari duduknya. Jongin hanya pasrah. Ia ikuti sajalah kemauan laki-laki itu. Sehun berjalan menjauh.

* * *

Mulut lelaki itu tak henti menggerutu sejak beberapa menit lalu. Alisnya bertaut sembari duduk di sofa, menekan remote TV asal-asalan. Baekhyun kesal setengah mati saat menyadari bahwa ini pagi tanpa Jongin. Sahabatnya itu meninggalkannya sekarang. Bibirnya mengerucut kesal. Masih memakai piyama. Mendelik sekilas ke arah Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba duduk sambil memperhatikannya dengan heran. Masa bodoh apa yang laki-laki itu pikirkan terhadapnya. Baekhyun benar-benar sedang tidak bagus perasaannya.

"Kamu kenapa?" Merasa tidak ada tanggapan Chanyeol kembali membuka mulut. "Baek…" lebih lembut kali ini. Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangan ke arah pria itu sebentar kemudian berbalik ke TV. Masih menekan-nekan remote acak.

" _Bad mood._ " Dahi Chanyeol mengkerut.

"Kenapa?"

"Gara-gara Jongin."Chanyeol makin tidak mengerti sekarang.

"Hah?" Baekhyun menghela nafas. Menaruh remote TV yang jadi korban ke-bringasannya tadi di meja. Menghadap ke arah Chanyeol.

"Aku _bete_ karena dia pindah ke Seoul."

"Loh? Kenapa?" Baekhyun mendecak.

"Pokoknya _bete_. Aku gak ada temen." Chanyeol tertawa kecil.

"Kan ada aku."

"Beda!"

"Haahahahah." Chanyeol tertawa puas. Lucu sekali si Baekhyun ini. Baru juga sehari tak bertemu Jongin. Baekhyun mendelik sebal.

"Kenapa ketawa?!"

"Kamu lucu." Baekhyun melempar bantal ke arah pria itu. Menghasilkan erangan protes setelahnya, rasakan. Sudah tahu _mood_ -nya sedang tidak baik, malah di tertawakan. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun sekilas. Tiba-tiba perasaannya menghangat. Tidak tahu juga mengapa. "Apa liat-liat?!" Lelaki itu kembali tertawa.

* * *

"Gimana? Suka gak sama yang ini?" Jongin melihat sekeliling. Memandang Sehun sebentar kemudian mengeleng. Sehun menghela nafas lelah. Lelah juga menemani lelaki ini. Mereka sudah berkeliling Seoul sedari tadi. Mecari apartemen yang kira-kira pas dengan selera. Tapi sungguh. Ini sudah apartemen ke tujuh yang mereka sambangi dan Jongin masih berkata tidak? Sebenarnya apa yang Ia inginkan?

Sehun memperhatikan Jongin tersenyum pada pegawai yang mengantar mereka tadi. Menolak dengan senyum kemudian berjalan keluar. Sehun hanya mengikuti. Ia pasrah saja dengan Jongin. Semua yang Ia rekomendasikan tidak cocok dengan selera lelaki itu. Tempatnya tidak strategislah, bising lah, terlalu inilah, itulah. Perfectionist sekali. Sehun lelah dibuatnya. Dia sengaja mengosongkan jadwal untuk menemani Jongin hari ini omong-omong.

"Makan dulu yuk Jong..." Sehun memohon. Mereka sudah dalam mobil Sehun saat ini. Jongin tengah sibuk memasang _seat-belt_ sebelum mengalihkan pandangan ke Sehun. Mengangguk tanda persetujuan. Wajah Sehun berseri. Bergegas menyalakan mobil setelahnya. Dalam perjalanan mereka hanya diam. Jongin sibuk dengan _smartphone-_ nya. Sehun tidak mengerti. Berdehem mencairkan suasana.

"Apartemen yang tadi memangnya kenapa Jong? Tempatnya strategis kan? Deket sekolah juga. Rumah sakit sama pasar juga deket. Kok kamu gak mau? Luas juga tempatnya. Ada empat kamar."

"Iya. Aku suka tempatnya. Tapi harganya kemahalan. Uang sewa-nya masa 25 juta perbulan. Kalau misalnya beli, emang jatohnya lebih murah sih dari nyewa. Tapi harganya 2,5 M. Aku gak kuat."

"Yaudah… nanti aku cariin yang lebih murah. Habis makan siang. Kamu masih mau nyari lagi?" Jongin mengeleng.

"Kita cari sekolah buat Haowen dulu. Aku gak mau dia kelamaan gak sekolah trus jadi bodoh."

"Tenang aja. Sebodoh-bodohnya dia, aku yakin pemenang olimpiade matematika sedunia masih kalah sama kepintaran dia." Jongin mendelik. Percaya diri sekali. Bukannya tidak membanggakan putranya. Yang namanya otak manusia, kalau lama tidak di pakai pastinya akan berkarat. Sepintar apapun Haowen, kalau tidak sekolah sama saja bohong.

"Ada-ada aja kamu tuh. Yakin banget Haowen sepinter itu?" Sehun tersenyum bangga.

"Iya dong. Karena dia punya GEN aku. Aku kan pinter." Jongin tergelak. Ada-ada saja Sehun. Mereka tertawa. Berlanjut membicarakan hal lain. Jongin tidak tahu kenapa dia merasa nyaman sekali. Mereka mulai bernolstagia tentang masa sekolah dulu. Saling bercanda, melempar gurauan. Ingin waktu berhenti sekarang juga rasanya.

Jongin masih terdiam mendengarkan Sehun berbicara. Dia menatap pria itu dalam. Tiba-tiba sesuatu terlintas di pikirannya. Mungkin, jika lebih baik dia mengatakan saja yang sebenarnya pada keluarganya dan keluarga Sehun. Toh, Sehun bilang dulu akan bertanggung jawab. Mungkin, sekarang saat yang tepat. Mungkin, Sehun masih belum berubah pikiran. Mungkin…

"Jong! Kamu ngelamun?" Jongin menggelengkan kepala, tersenyum canggung. Dia menundukkan kepalanya.

* * *

 _"_ _Baek, udah makan siang?"_

"Belum. Kenapa?"

 _"_ _Makan bareng aku yuk.. aku tunggu lima belas menit lagi di restoran depan rumah sakit. Kamu tahu kan? Aku yang traktir. Bye, see you."_

TUT

Baekhyun memandang ponsel di tangannya kesal, menggerutu. Chanyeol ini. Seenaknya saja menyuruh. Ia belum bilang setuju kan untuk makan disana. Satu hal pengetahuannya bertambah tentang pria itu. Suka memaksa. Baekhyun berpikir kembali. Mereka sudah hampir satu bulan tinggal bersama. Rasanya sudah seperti suami istri. Meskipun tidak tidur sekamar, tapi setidaknya Baekhyun hapal beberapa kebiasaan Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya suka memakai boxer saat tidur, lebih nyaman dari celana piyama katanya. Saat pagi hari, Chanyeol lebih memilih minum kopi daripada teh. Ia biasanya tidur lebih dari jam dua belas malam, dan saat bekerja malam Ia lebih memilih minum teh. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil. Banyak juga pengetahuannya tentang Chanyeol. Tak lama Ia tersentak. Astaga Ia lupa punya janji dengan pria itu. Harus bergegas.

"Kamu terlambat dua puluh menit." Chanyeol memasang wajah datar saat Baekhyun baru saja duduk dihadapannya. Baekhyun cemberut.

"Maaf. Tadi macet." Chanyeol mendesah kecil.

"Yaudahlah… dimaafin kali ini. Mau makan apa?"

* * *

"Mau makan apa Jong?" Jongin mengedarkan pandangan. Familiar dengan tempat ini. Restoran Itali tempat Ia bekerja dulu. Iya… yakin sekali. Hanya ada beberapa perubahan.

"Hun, ini-"

"Tempat kerja kamu?" Sehun tersenyum. "Pesan aja. Kamu mau apa?"

Pria itu menjentikkan jari. Ada _waiter_ tergesa mengahampiri mereka. Masih muda. Umurnya tujuh belas tahun mungkin. Jongin jadi ingat saat Ia masih bekerja disini. Saat itu dia juga berpakaian seperti ini. Melayani tamu dengan hormat seperti itu juga.

"Jong!"

"Hah?" Sehun menghela nafas.

"Ngelamun? Mau pesan apa? Kasian _waiter_ nya."

"Oh... aku mau _pr_ _osciutto_." Waiter itu mencatat pesanan. Kemudian berlalu. Jongin memperhatikan.

"Inget masa lalu?" Sehun menginterupsi.

"Iya. Aku kangen kerja kayak gitu lagi." Sehun tertawa kecil.

"Ada-ada aja kamu itu." Jongin tersenyum kecil. Tidak beberapa lama, pesanan mereka datang. Jongin memperhatikan Sehun yang makan dengan lahap. Dia terkikik. "Makanannya gak pergi kemana-mana kok Hun. Pelan-pelan aja." Sehun mengangkat wajah, kemudian menyengir malu. Jongin tertawa geli mendapati mulut lelaki itu terdapat noda makanan. Tangannya reflek terangkat membersihkan noda di pinggir bibir lelaki itu. Sehun tertegun. Dia menatap wajah Jongin yang lumayan dekat darinya. Tiba-tiba hatinya berdegup kencang. Dia kembali terpesona oleh wajah lelaki itu.

Jongin tersentak. Dia menarik tangannya canggung. Tidak tahu juga kenapa bisa bersikap begitu. Dia menghembuskan nafas kecil. Menstabilkan perasaannya. Astaga! Apa yang Ia lakukan. Dia memegang dadanya yang berdegup kencang kemudian melirik Sehun yang tersenyum canggung dengannya.

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

a/n: Huaaaaa! ini apa? Kok jadi gini? Gimana readers hunkai momentnya? Gak ngena ya? Aku gak bisa bikin suasana romantis gitu, malah jadinya awkward huft :(

Tadinya aku mau bikin Luhan yang jadi orang ketiga diantara mereka. Luhan cerai dari Kris trus balik lagi ke Sehun, tapi kayaknya kok berbelit banget masalahnya. Kapan ini ff selesai kalau masalahnya ribet begini? Akhirnya aku memutuskan gak jadi memasukan Luhan diantara Hunkai, cukup Chanyeol aja nanti yang jadi sedikit penghalang (ups, spoiler wkwk)

Untuk yang sudah review chapter kemarin, terima kasih cintaaaahhh! Me luv you!


	12. Chapter 12

**THIS IS OUR STORY**

Chapter : 12

Cast: Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, and many more.

Pairing: Hunkai!main, Chanbaek!minor

Rated: T

Warning: Boyslove/Mpreg

Disclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri.

* * *

"Au!" Baekhyun mengelus kepalanya yang baru saja jadi korban oleh Chanyeol. "Kamu kenapa sih?! Pake getok kepala orang pake sendok? Sakit tahu!"

"Abisnya kamu tuh ada-ada aja. Mau pindah segala ke Seoul. Kamu mau tinggal dimana?" Baekhyun merengut kesal.

"Memangnya kenapa? Aku bisa tinggal di rumah Jongin. Aku gak mau di tinggal sendirian."

"Ada aku kan."

"Beda!" Chanyeol menghela nafas.

"Memangnya kenapa sih? Kayaknya kamu kangen banget sama Jongin. Kamu gak jatuh cinta kan sama dia? Au! Kok gantian getok pala aku sih?!" Baekhyun tersenyum menang.

"Kamu tuh jangan sembarangan kalau ngomong. Aku tuh gak biasa kalau gak ada Jongin."

"Hahahahahah." Chanyeol tertawa puas. Sampai menarik perhatian beberapa pengunjung restoran itu. Baekhyun pusing dibuatnya. Mencubit pinggang lelaki itu. Sinyal untuk diam.

"Aduh! Kenapa sih nyubit-nyubit? Sakit!"

"Jangan ketawa kenceng-kenceng. Aku gak mau jadi tontonan di sini." Chanyeol masih tertawa. Sampai keluar air mata segala. "Chanyeol!"

"Iya maaf. Hahahaha."

* * *

"Eomma!" Jongin tersenyum melihat sang putra berlari ke arahnya. Memeluknya dengan erat saat sudah benar-benar berada tepat di hadapannya. Hah… baru beberapa jam tidak bertemu tapi Ia sudah rindu dengan putranya ini.

"Paman gak dipeluk nih?" Ibu dan anak itu melepaskan pelukan mereka. Haowen mendelik ke arah Sehun. "Paman mau banget atau mau aja di peluk?" Sehun tertawa. Jongin juga. Haowen tersenyum lebar. Berjalan ke arah Sehun. Memeluk pinggang pria itu. Hati Sehun menghangat. Dia membalas pelukan sang putra, mendekap Haowen nyaman.

"Udah ah peluk-pelukannya. Masuk yuk, udah malem." Jongin menginterupsi kegiatan anak dan ayah tersebut. Haowen melepaskan pelukannya. Berjalan mendahului dua orangtuanya ke dalam. Jongin mensejajarkan diri dengan Sehun. Berbisik.

"Seneng bisa meluk Haowen?"

"Aku gak pernah merasa seseneng ini sebelumnya."

Mereka berpapasan dengan bibi Kim. Mengajak mereka untuk segera makan malam. Sehun langsung bergegas saat melihat putra kecilnya sudah duduk manis. Jongin lebih memilih untuk mandi dan berganti baju terlebih dahulu.

* * *

"Jong, sudah dapat apartemennya?" Minseok bertanya pada adiknya itu tepat saat Jongin baru menarik kursi meja makan itu.

"Belum hyung. Tapi aku udah dapet sekolahan buat Haowen. Besok aku mau ke Busan dulu. Mengurus semuanya, ngambil SP di kantor sekalian beres-beres barangku. Ada beberapa yang ketinggalan." Minseok mengangguk. "Trus rencana kamu kapan mau nyari lagi? Ah, apa hyung aja ya yang cari?"

"Terserah hyung aja. Nanti kalau sudah dapat hyung kasih tau aku."" Minseok mengangguk mengerti-lagi-.

"Eomma mau ke Busan lagi besok?" Haowen menginterupsi.

"Iya sayang. Gak lama kok. Lusa eomma udah pulang." Haowen cemberut.

"Jangan cemberut sayang. Kan ada nenek dan paman Minsoek disini. Ada nenek Oh juga kan?" Bibi Kim yang merasa perubahan raut wajah cucu-nya itu membujuk. Tapi tetap saja tidak berhasil. Jongin sudah akan berbicara, saat Sehun mendahuluinya.

"Haowen jangan cemberut dong. Besok kita pergi ke Lotte World mau nggak? Nanti kita main Roller Coaster disana." Raut wajah Haowen perlahan berubah. Matanya berbinar. Ia belum pernah ke sana. Ini saja kali pertama kali menjejakan kaki di Seoul, kesempatan.

"Bener ya paman? Janji?" Bocah itu menunjukkan jari kelingkingnya. Sehun tersenyum kemudian menyambutnya. Mengikat janji dengan sang putra. Jongin tersenyum kecil.

"Eh, Jongin? Kamu kok disini?" Jongin tersenyum. Chanyeol sedikit memiringkan badannya. Mempersilahkan lelaki itu masuk. Baru akan duduk saat Baekhyun berhambur turun dari tangga. Menubruk Jongin dengan pelukannya.

* * *

"Jongin! Akhirnya kamu balik! Kangen." Jongin mengusap punggung Baekhyun sambil tersenyum maklum. Ia juga rindu pada sahabatnya itu.

"Udah. Jongin-nya jangan dipeluk gitu. Kasian, kehabisan nafas dia." Chanyeol menginterupsi.

"Apaan sih kamu? Udah berangkat kerja sana." Jongin terkikik. Tuh kan benar. Mereka ini cocok. Sudah seperti suami istri. Dari cara bertengkarnya saja sudah kelihatan.

Jongin mendudukkan dirinya di sofa. Diikuti Baekhyun lalu Chanyeol. Baru akan bicara saat Chanyeol menyela.

"Ada apa Jong? Kok balik lagi? Haowen mana?"

"Aku cuma mau ngurus surat kepindahan Haowen. Lalu, tinggal nunggu surat konfirmasi kepindahan sih, sekalian ngambil beberapa barang dikantor ada yang tertinggal. Haowen di Seoul. Sama neneknya." Chanyeol mengangguk mengerti. "Yaudah deh. Aku jalan ya... Bye Jong."

* * *

"Maaf Pak. Jadi saya tidak dapat izin untuk pindah ke kantor pusat? Memangnya kenapa Pak? Seingatnya saya bapak direktur sudah mengizinkan. Beliau sendiri yang bilang pada saya." Jongin terkejut. Apa-apaan? Ia sudah minta izin dengan ayah Baekhyun. langsung berhadapan. Tidak pakai perantara. Beliau mengizinkan. Lalu kenapa sekarang malah begini?

"Maaf Jongin. Saya tidak bisa memberi izin. Meskipun direktur utama mengizinkan, tetap tidak bisa. Saya punya alasan yang kuat." Jongin menghela nafas. Amarahnya sebentar lagi memuncak. Apa-apaan atasannya ini? Menunggu kalimat selanjutnya, sambil menyilangkan tangan. "Saya tidak bisa menemukan pengganti kamu. Kualifikasinya tidak cukup. Kurang keahliannya. Saya butuh kamu disini. Mengingat ini kantor cabang, kalau saya salah memperkerjaan pegawai taruhannya reputasi. Bisa saja bangkrut. Apalagi saat ini, ekspetasi masyarakat sedang turun dengan produk kita. Saya butuh manager dengan kemampuan seperti kamu. Pemasaran sedang menurun saat ini. Sedangkan kantor pusat? Semuanya berjalan stabil. Saya mohon mengerti." Jongin menghela nafas-lagi. Harus bagaimana dia? Dia sih tidak masalah bekerja disini atau kantor pusat. Masalahnya Haowen. Tidak mungkin putra kecilnya itu bisa hidup terpisah darinya. Ia juga sama. Pasti membujuknya akan susah. Kalau mereka pindah lagi ke Busan, bagaimana dengan Ibunya? Masa iya harus terus-menerus tinggal di kediaman Oh. Lagipula Ia sudah terlanjur menjual apartemennya. Kalau beli lagi sama saja buang uang. Astaga, kepalanya sakit sekarang.

"Jongin. Bagaimana? Tidak apa kan?" Jongin terdiam sebentar. Berpikir. Yasudahlah, apaboleh buat. Masalah untuknya juga kan kalau perusaahaan cabang ini bangkrut? Kasian ayah Baekhyun. Jongin memantapkan hati. Masalahnya yang lain Ia urus nanti saja lah.

"Yasudah Pak. Apa boleh buat. Saya permisi dulu kalau begitu."

* * *

"Haowen, please… gak lagi. Paman udah mau muntah sekarang." Sehun benar-benar ingin muntah rasanya. Bayangkan, putranya itu sudah naik roller coaster sebanyak tiga kali dan kini Ia ingin lagi. Benar-benar, sungguh perutnya terasa diaduk-aduk. Kepalanya berputar. Faktor umur barangkali. Yang mengherankan ya si Haowen ini. Tetap saja baik. Tidak ada tanda-tanda mual ataupun pusing sekalipun. Astaga. Mereka sudah mencoba hampir seluruh wahana yang ada disini. Haripun sudah sore. Apa Haowen tidak lelah? Sehun saja sudah ingin pingsan rasanya. KFC yang Ia makan tadi siang sungguh tidak berpengaruh.

"Ayo dong. Satu kali lagi ya paman?" Haowen memohon. Bibirnya Ia pout-kan. Matanya memelas. Kata lainnya Haowen sedang melancarkan jurus _puppy eyes_ saat ini. "Ya? Ya? Ya?" Tapi sungguh. Sehun tidak terpengaruh kali ini. Jiwa berpetualang bocah ini harus dihentikan. Kalau tidak Ia akan benar-benar pingsan.

"Nggak sayang. Ayo kita pulang. Makan malem dulu deh. Kamu laper kan?"

"Paman, sekali aja. Abis itu kita pulang." Sehun menggeleng. "Paman..." Haowen merajuk. Sehun menghela nafas. "Pulang atau paman telfon eomma kamu? Paman bilang kalau kamu gak mau dengerin kata-kata paman trus nanti kamu dimarahin. Mau?"

"Paman jahat ah! yaudah ayo pulang." Bocah itu berjalan menduhului. Menghentak kaki. Eomma jari tangannya menekan-nekan jari telunjuk. Sehun memperhatikan dari belakang. Kemudian tersenyum. Mirip kebiasaanya.

* * *

Jongin termenung. Memandangi makanannya. Baekhyun ikut menghentikan makannya. Membanting sendok dan garpu di piring. Berbunyi lumayan keras. Ajaib. Jongin masih seommak dengan pikirannya. Baekhyun menghela nafas. Pandangannya berhenti pada Chanyeol. Memberi isyarat. Bertanya apa yang terjadi pada Jongin. Baekhyun menggidikkan bahu. Tidak tahu.

"Jongin!" Baekhyun berteriak. Lumayan keras. Chanyeol sampai harus menutup telinga. Jongin tersentak. Sadar dari lamunannya.

"Apa?"

"Makanan itu buat dimakan, bukan diperhatiin."

"Maaf." Baekhyun terkejut. Sahabatnya ini kenapa? Apa tadi jatuh terpeleset di kamar mandi? atau kepalanya terbentur sesuatu? Kenapa jadi murung begini? BerEomma pertanyaan menghantui Baekhyun. Chanyeol menghela nafas. Memperhatikan Jongin yang menyuap makanan dengan enggan.

"Jongin." Pemuda itu mengangkat wajah. Tepat ke arah Chanyeol. " Kamu kenapa? Ada masalah?"

"Aku gak boleh pindah ke kantor pusat hyung."

"Hah? Kok bisa? Appa bukannya udah setuju?" kali ini Baekhyun yang tersentak. Jongin menghela nafas.

* * *

"Eommaaaa!" bocah itu langsung memeluk erat sang ibunda. Hanya tiga hari tidak bertemu. Tapi sungguh Ia sangat rindu. Jongin tersenyum kecil. Mengelus lembut punggung putranya.

"Jong, kamu udah pulang?" Ibunya muncul dari balik punggung Haowen. Jongin tersenyum tipis. Menyuruh Haowen untuk masuk ke kamarnya. Awalnya terlihat bingung, tapi akhirnya anak itu menurut. Sepertinya Ibunya ini ingin membicarakan sesuatu dengan Neneknya.

Jongin masuk ke kamar ibunya. Berbicara berdua. Menjelaskan apa yang mengganggu pikirannya. Ibunya terkejut. Kalau Jongin menetap di Busan bagaimana dengan Haowen? Pasti bocah itu tidak mau berpisah dengan Ibunya.

"Trus jadinya kamu mau gimana Jong? Eomma bisa aja jagain Haowen disini, tapi apa dia mau? Dia kan gak pernah hidup terpisah dari kamu?"

"Maka dari itu. Aku bingung ngejelasin ke dia gimana."

* * *

"Nggak mau! Aku mau ikut eomma!" Jongin menghela nafas. Kehabisan kata-kata. Tuh kan benar! Pasti Haowen tidak mau. Harus bagaimana dia? Ibunya juga sudah ikut membujuk Haowen. Minseok juga. Bahkan nyonya Oh pun sampai turun tangan. Tapi tetap saja Haowen keras kepala.

"Aku mau sama eomma..." Haowen mulai menitikan air mata. Ia tidak mau hidup terpisah dari ibunya. Tidak, meskipun ada nenek dan pamannya disini. Apa ibunya sudah tidak sayang lagi dengannya? Sudah bosan hidup dengannya? Sampai-sampai mau hidup terpisah. Haowen semakin kejar menangis. Jongin panik melihat putranya seperti ini. Menjulurkan lengannya memeluk Haowen. Di tepis kali ini. Haowen sepertinya benar-benar marah. Anak itu masuk ke kamarnya, menguncinya dari dalam. Jongin berlari mengikuti, mencoba memberikan pengertian dari luar.

"Sayang, eomma janji setiap minggu pasti pulang ke sini. Kamu harus ngerti sayang. Buka pintunya Haowen!" Jongin menggedor-gedor pintu. Tidak juga mendapat sautan dari dalam. Dia menghela nafas. Harus bagaimana lagi? Ia bingung. Dia menyenderkan tubuhnya pada pintu. Menangkup wajahnya frustasi, mengangkat wajah ketika mendengar langkah kaki mendekat. Sehun rupanya. Sepertinya baru pulang dari kantor. Lelaki itu berjalan menghampiri kemudian mengetuk pintu.

"Haowen, ini paman Sehun. Buka pintunya." Tetap tidak ada jawaban. Sehun melihat ke arah Jongin. Lelaki itu sudah menahan tangis sekarang. Sehun berdecak. Ia menggedor pintu lagi. "Haowen! Hei, buka pintunya. Paman mau bicara." Tetap tidak ada perubahan. "Haowen, paman mohon jangan begini. Buka pintunya." Nihil, bocah itu masih betah berdiam didalam. Sehun mengalihkan wajah ke arah Jongin.

"Tenang saja. Tunggu beberapa saat, nanti juga baikan." Sehun mengelus pundak Jongin pelan. Pria itu mengangguk samar, mengikuti Sehun yang mengajaknya untuk beranjak.

CKLEK

"Aku mau ngomong sama Paman Sehun." Kedua orang dewasa itu membalikkan badan. Menatap Haowen yang berdiri di pinggi pintu sambil mendekap guling kesayangannya. Bocah itu menatap Jongin dingin. Matanya sembab. Astaga, Jongin sakit melihat putranya seperti itu. "Sayang, tap–" langkah Jongin terhenti. Lengannya di genggam oleh Sehun. Jongin menatap lelaki itu dengan alis berkerut. "Biarkan aku bicara dengannya." Jongin menatap Sehun lama, kemudian mengangguk. Sehun memberikan senyum. Meyakinkan Jongin untuk percaya padanya. Jongin menghela nafas. Mungkin Haowen ingin bicara dengan ayahnya kali ini.

CKLEK!

Haowen mengunci pintu kamarnya. Jongin terdiam di luar. Khawatir? Tentu saja. Putranya tidak mau bicara dengannya! Hatinya sakit bukan main. Haowen tidak pernah seperti itu dengannya. Semarah-marahnya jagoan kecilnya itu, belum pernah Ia mogok bicara dengan dirinya.

* * *

"Haowen..." Sehun mencoba bicara dengan bocah itu. Haowen sudah berbaring memunggunginya, masih tetap memeluk guling dan menyembunyikan wajahnya disana. Sehun terdiam berdiri di samping tempat tidur. Dia menghela nafas. Bagaimana ini? Ia belum pernah menghadapi anak kecil yang sedang marah. Apalagi putranya ini. Bagaimana Jongin melakukannya? Ah, entahlah. Sehun berjalan mendekat, mendudukan diri di samping sang putra. Tangannya terangkat membelai rambut Haowen sayang. Mereka terdiam seperti itu beberapa menit kedepan. Sehun tersentak saat tiba-tiba Haowen berbalik memeluk pinggangnya. Menyembunyikan wajahnya disana. Dia mendengar isakan kecil keluar dari bibir sang putra. Sehun menghela nafas.

"Haowen..." Bocah itu mengangkat kepala. Menatap wajah Sehun. Tidak lama kemudian kembali meringkuk di dalam dekapan pria itu. Entahlah. Haowen juga tidak tahu kenapa. Yang pasti Ia nyaman dengan pria ini. Haowen tidak pernah merasa senyaman ini sebelumnya. Pelukan ibunya memang nyaman. Tapi Sehun lain. Rasanya seperti punya ayah.

"Paman, eomma gak sayang sama aku lagi ya?" Haowen bergumam. Sehun tersentak. Bagaimana bisa putranya itu berpikir begitu? Mana mungkin Jongin tidak sayang lagi pada putranya. Yang benar saja Haowen ini.

"Kok kamu ngomong gitu?"

"Abisnya eomma mau ninggalin aku di Seoul trus balik lagi ke Busan." Sehun melepas dekapannya kali ini. Menangkup pipi Haowen. Mengusap air matanya.

"Eomma kamu bukannya mau ninggalin kamu. Dia sayang sama kamu. Tapi karena kerjaannya di sana makanya dia terpaksa balik lagi ke Busan."

"Kenapa eomma nggak bawa aku lagi aja ke sana? Kenapa harus ninggalin aku di sini?" Bocah itu mulai menangis lagi. Sehun menghela nafas untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Haowen, begini, rumah kamu yang dulu kan sudah di jual. Kamu juga udah di daftarin sekolah di Seoul. Disnin juga ada nenek dan paman kamu. Mereka pasti ingin berdekatan dan tinggal bersamamu. Ada paman juga kan? Kamu gak mau main sama paman lagi?" Haowen masih menangis. Sehun membawanya kembali ke dalam dekapannya. Bagaimana ini?

"Paman, aku nggak mau pisah dari eomma."

"Ini cuma sementara. Percaya sama paman." Haowen melepaskan dekapannya. "Aku mau bicara dengan eomma." Sehun tersenyum.

* * *

Jongin terduduk diam di pantry bersama ibu dan kakaknya. Ada Nyonya Oh juga yang ikut menemani. Masih menunggu Sehun yang sedang membujuk putranya. Matanya sudah sembab sekarang.

"Eomma..." Jongin tersentak, mengalihkan wajah kearah sang putra yang berjalan menghampiri. Ada Sehun yang mengikuti dari belakang. Haowen memeluknya erat. Jongin balas mendekap. "Maafin Haowen." bocah itu bergumam. Jongin menggeleng. "Nggak sayang, kamu gak salah. Maafin eomma ya. Eomma janji ini hanya sementara." Jongin mencium puncak kepala Haowen, kemudian menatap Sehun yang tersenyum tipis di depannya.

 **To Be Continued...**


	13. Chapter 13

**THIS IS OUR STORY**

Chapter : 13

Cast: Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, and many more.

Pairing: Hunkai!main, Chanbaek!minor

Rated: T

Warning: Boyslove/Mpreg

Disclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri.

* * *

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

TOK TOK

"Masuk." Jongin menyembulkan kepalanya di daun pintu. Berjalan masuk menuju Sehun yang sedang membaca entah apa itu di meja kerja miliknya. Sehun mengalihkan pandangan, menyunggingkan senyum.

"Aku ganggu ya?" Jongin mendudukan dirinya di _single sofa_ yang berada di tengah ruangan. Sehun berjalan mendekat kemudian mendudukan diri dihadapannya.

"Nggak kok, ada apa? Kamu nggak tidur?" Jongin menghela nafas. Merebahkan kepala pada bantalan sofa kemudian memejamkan mata. "Aku nggak bisa tidur."

"Kenapa?" Jongin menggidikan bahu, tidak tahu. Sehun berdehem kemudian. "Mau aku buatin coklat panas atau kopi mungkin?"

"Nggak usah. Aku nggak papa kok." Sehun mengangguk mengerti. Untuk beberapa menit kedepan, tidak ada satu pun dari mereka yang membuka suara. Sehun jadi canggung jadinya. Sedari tadi Ia terus merubah posisi duduknya. Sesekali menggaruk tengkuknya ragu. Tidak nyaman juga hanya diam-diaman begini. Sehun melirik kearah Jongin. Tiba-tiba dia ingin menanyakan sesuatu. Tidak jadi begitu melihat pemuda dihadapannya sudah tertidur pulas. Sehun terkikik kecil. Posisinya tidak nyaman sekali. Tidur dalam posisi duduk. Kepalanya menyandar pada sandaran sofa. Sehun tersenyum kecil. Pasti ada yang mengganggu di pikiran pria itu. Sehun mengambil langkah. Mendudukan diri disamping Jongin. Memperhatikan wajah itu. Hati Sehun berdegup kencang. Ia memegang dadanya. Baru kali ini Ia merasakan perasaan seperti itu. Seumur hidupnya hatinya tidak pernah berdetak lebih cepat selain saat Ia bertemu Luhan. 28 tahun hidupnya, Ia tidak pernah berdekat-dekatan dengan banyak pemuda atau gadis. Bukan berarti dia tidak laku. Tidak kurang dari sepuluh gadis yang mengungkapkan perasaan pada dirinya dulu saat SMA. Tapi ya memang saat itu hatinya untuk Luhan seorang.

Tanpa sadar, tangan pria terangkat mengelus pipi Jongin. Sehun tidak tahu mengapa. Dia tersenyum. Dia bahagia melihat Jongin. Tapi dia tidak yakin dengan apa yang Ia rasa. Dia sempat berpikir untuk meminta Jongin menikah dengannya, tapi dia ragu… dia ragu akan perasaan Jongin padanya.

* * *

Sinar matahari menembus kornea mata lelaki itu. Jongin berkedip beberapa kali. Melihat sekeliling. Ini bukan kamarnya. Berkedip sekali lagi. Sebelum menguap meregangkan tangannya. Jongin melirik Sehun yang tidur telentang di sofa panjang samping kanannya. Ia hampir saja tergelak hebat. Untung saja Ia tahan tawanya. Tidur dengan posisi mulut menganga dengan satu kaki dinaikan di bantalan sofa dan satu lagi menjulur ke bawah. Jongin mengutuk karena lupa membawa ponselnya.

Jongin menguap lagi, kemudian melirik jam di meja nakas. Pukul tujuh pagi ternyata. Omong-omong, kenapa dia bisa ada di ruang kerja Sehun? Ah, baru ingat tadi malam Ia ingin berterima kasih pada lelaki itu, sampai akhirnya jatuh terlelap begitu saja. Pulas juga Ia tertidur dengan posisi yang tidak nyaman seperti itu. Ia kembali menengok ke arah Sehun. Masih tidak berpindah posisi dari posisi semula. Inginnya membangunkan, tidak jadi, terlalu kasihan. Akhirnya Ia putuskan saja untuk bangun pelan-pelan. Mengganjal kepala laki-laki itu dengan bantal kecil seadanya. Jongin terdiam sebentar memandang wajah lelaki itu. Terpesona? Mungkin. Wajah pria itu tampan. Dengan struktur wajah tegas yang jelas terlihat. Mungkin Haowen akan bangga jika Ia tahu bahwa Sehun adalah ayahnya. Mungkin... Ia juga tidak bisa memastikan. Ia menyukai Sehun? Mungkin saja. Dia tidak tahu apa perasaan yang dia miliki pada lelaki itu. Jongin… ragu akan perasaannya.

* * *

"Sayang... jangan nangis dong. Kan ini hari pertama masuk sekolah." Lagi-lagi Jongin dibuat kualahan oleh putra kecilnya itu. Hari ini hari pertama Haowen masuk sekolah di Seoul. Ibunya dan nyonya Oh bahkan dengan antusias mengantarkan dirinya dan Haowen sampai depan rumah. Tapi tetap saja bocah itu menangis. Dia tidak rela di tinggal sang ibunda. Rencananya, Jongin akan kembali Busan hari ini. Jongin menghela nafas keras. Menghapus air mata yang jatuh di pipi sang putra.

"Janji hari Jumat pulang kesini?" lelaki kemudian mengangguk. "Janji, sayang. Ayo, sekarang berangkat." Haowen mengangguk, berjalan mengikuti sang ibunda yang menuntunny masuk ke dalam mobil. Jongin berjalan menuju bagasi setelahnya, membantu Sehun yang menaikan barang-barang miliknya.

"Jong, kamu ngambil kereta yang jam berapa?"

"Jam 7.45, keburu gak ya?"

"Yaudah. Kamu ke stasiun, aku yang nganter Haowen."

"Nggak ah, aku mau nganterin dia."

"Tapi nanti kamu ketinggalan kereta."

"Aku bisa ngambil kereta selanjutnya." Sehun menghela nafas. Yasudahlah terserah dia saja. Lelaki ini memang keras kepala. Sehun memperhatikan lelaki itu berjalan masuk kedalam mobil, tersenyum kecil.

* * *

Jongin mengidarkan pandangannya menyusuri stasiun. Mencari Baekhyun yang bilang akan menjemputnya. Dia sudah tiba di Busan saat ini. Hari lumayan panas. Ia mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya. Bermaksud untuk mengubungi lelaki itu.

"Jongin!" Jongin tersentak saat ada suara yang berteriak tepat di samping telinganya. Dia membalikkan badan, mendapati Chanyeol yang tersenyum lebar kearahnya. Alisnya bertaut. "Baekhyun hyung mana?"

"Dia ada urusan di restoran. Dia minta aku jemput kamu di stasiun." Jongin membulatkan mulutnya kemudian mengangguk. "Kamu sudah makan siang?" Jongin menggeleng. "Makan bareng aku yuk."

Baekhyun menghampiri Jongin yang tengah duduk di sofa ruang tamunya. Mengulurkan secangkir coklat panas untuk sahabatnya itu. Jongin tersenyum. Tangannya terulur menerima cangkir itu. Kemudian menyeruputnya. "Maaf ya, gak bisa jemput tadi. _Head Chef_ aku mengundurkan diri, makanya restoran kacau banget tadi." Jongin tersenyum, menepuk paha Baekhyun pelan. " _It's okay, hyung."_ Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Jadi gimana? Haowen nggak apa-apa di tinggal disana?" Baekhyun memulai pembicaraan. Jongin menghela nafas. "Dia nangis sejadi-jadinya waktu tau aku netap lagi di Busan. Malah sempet mogok ngomong sama aku." Baekhyun terkejut. "Kok bisa? Terus sekarang gimana?"

"Udah baik kok sekarang. Dia udah mulai ngerti. Untung Sehun bantuin bujuknya." Kemudian membulat mulut, kemudian mengangguk. Tangannya terangkat menenggak cangkir minum miliknya.

"Haowen udah mulai deket sama Sehun?"

"Begitulah... mungkin? Aku juga gak tau. Tapi, kemarin, waktu mogok sama aku, dia mau ngomong sama Sehun. Aku gak tau dia bilang apa sama Haowen.

"Mungkin dia merasa nyaman dengan Sehun." Jongin mengalihkan pandangan kea rah Baekhyun. "Mungkin, dia merasakan ikatan batin sama ayahnya." Alis Jongin bertaut, tidak mengerti.

"Maksudnya?" Baekhyun menghela nafas. "Masa kamu nggak ngerti?" Jongin menggeleng. "Ikatan batin itu adalah suatu perasaan yang kuat yang dimiliki setiap anak dan orang tuanya. Perasaan yang mendorong seorang anak merasa nyaman, terlindungi, dan dicintai oleh orang tuanya, begitupun sebaliknya." Jongin terdiam. "Itu hukum alam Jong, gak bisa di ganggu gugat. Berlaku pada Haowen dan Sehun. Haowen memang tidak tahu bahwa Sehun ayahnya, tapi hati kecilnya tahu. Dia nyaman bersama Sehun. _It tells something, hon…_ " Jongin menghela nafas. Dia terdiam, mengakui perkataan lelaki itu benar. Jongin menundukkan kepala. Memijat keningnya yang terasa pening. Dia tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa Haowen membutuhkan sosok ayah selama ini. Dia tahu bahwa dirinya tidaklah cukup. Dia ingin memberi tahu bocah itu, tapi dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana mengatakannya.

Baekhyun memperhatikan Jongin seksama. Dia mendesah kerasa, kemudian mengusap bahu lelaki itu pelan. "Jong, ada satu hal yang ingin aku sampaikan padamu." Jongin mengangkat wajah. Wajah Baekhyun berubah resah. Berkali-kali lelaki itu menelan salivanya kasar. Jongin tahu ada yang tidak benar. "Hyung?" Baekhyun mendesah keras, kemudian menggengam tangan Jongin erat.

"Haowen tahu semuanya, Jong." Alis lelaki itu bertaut. Belum menangkap maksud sang sahabat. "Dia tahu, kalau semua cerita tentang ayahnya itu tidak benar." Jongin tersentak. Bibirnya kelu tiba-tiba.

"Maksudnya?"

"Malam itu, dia bilang padaku bahwa dia tahu kalau kita membohonginya."

"…"

"Dia tidak tahu siapa ayahnya, dia hanya tahu kalau dia… anak di luar pernikahan." Jongin membungkam mulutnya dengan punggung tangan miliknya. Suaranya tercekat. Airmatanya mulai mengalir. Hatinya sesak. "Tapi, dia bilang, dia tahu kamu melakukan ini untuknya. Dia tahu, kamu hanya berusaha melindunginya." Baekhyun ikut terisak.

"Hyung… bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana bisa di tahu?" Baekhyun menggeleng. "Dia terlalu pintar dalam mengambil kesimpulan."

"Dia bahkan bersikap seperti biasa saat kami berangkat ke Seoul waktu itu!"

"…"

"Kenapa aku tidak bisa membaca rawut wajahnya hyung? Kenapa aku tidak peka sekali pada anakku sendiri?" Jongin terisak hebat. Dia merasa gagal menjadi seorang ibu bagi putranya itu. Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana bisa Haowen bersikap biasa saja saat itu?

"Jangan katakan apapun padanya Jong. Dia tidak ingin kamu mengetahui ini." Baekhyun membawa Jongin dalam dekapannya. Mengelus pelan pundak sang sahabat. "Katakan yang sebenarnya sebelum dia mengetahui dengan sendirinya Jong."

"…"

"Katakan padanya bahwa Oh Sehun… adalah ayah kandungnya."

* * *

TOK TOK

"Haowen! kamu udah siap belum? Paman Sehun udah nungguin di depan sayang!"

"Sebentar paman!"

Haowen keluar dari kamarnya dengan seragam lengkap. Ini minggu ketiga dia bersekolah di Seoul. Tidak buruk juga. Neneknya disini sangat menyayanginya. Pamannya juga. Ia tidak kesepian disini. Sudah mulai punya banyak teman. Ada Sehun juga yang setia mengantarnya ke sekolah setiap pagi. Tapi tetap saja ada yang kurang. Tidak ada sang ibunda. Ia rindu dengannya. Meskipun setiap hari Jongin pasti menghubunginya. Tetap saja ada yang berbeda. Haowen melihat pria itu sudah siap menunggunya. Membukakan pintu mobil untuk dirinya dengan senyum merekah di wajah. "Pagi paman!"

"Pagi sayang..." Sehun menutup pintu kemudian duduk di kursi kemudi. Haowen memperhatikan wajah pria itu. Ia jadi ingat omongan salah satu temannya kemarin. Temannya itu salah mengenali Sehun sebagai ayahnya. Ia bilang saja bukan. Meskipun Ia mengakui. Dirinya sedikit mirip dengan pria itu. Sepertinya cocok juga kalau Sehun menjadi ayahnya. Bukannya apa-apa. Dirinya selama ini tidak pernah merasakan yang namanya punya ayah. Tidak pernah bertemu. Tidak pernah merasakan pelukannya. Ia jadi ingat saat Sehun memeluknya waktu itu. Nyaman sekali. Ia ingin merasakan pelukan itu lagi. Tidak tahu mengapa. Hanya ada sang ibu yang selalu menyanginya selama ini. Membesarkannya susah payah seorang diri. Haowen tidak membenci siapapun itu ayahnya yang berada di luar sana. Dia hanya berharap semoga lelaki itu hidup dengan bahagia dan mungkin, suatu hari nanti datang padanya.

Dia tidak pernah tahu seperti apa rupa ayah kandungnya. Jujur Ia terkandang merasa iri dengan teman-temannya. Ingin juga seperti mereka, punya keluarga yang lengkap. Ia ingin setiap akhir pekan bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama orang tua. Seperti apa yang selama ini di rasakan teman-temannya. Ia ingin memiliki seorang ayah yang melindunginya. Ia ingin seorang ibu yang selalu ada didekatnya dan mendamba. Bukannya pulang malam hari dengan setumpuk pekerjaan. Bukan. Ia tidak benci dengan pekerjaan Jongin. Ia tahu ibunya itu bekerja untuk dirinya. Ia hanya ingin merasakan kehidupannya layaknya anak-anak seumurnya. Salahkah?

Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Haowen. Merasa terganggu putranya itu memperhatikannya sedari tadi. Saat mata mereka bertemu Haowen kembali mengarahkan pandangan ke depan. Sehun tersenyum kecil. Haowen mengeluarkan ponsel dari sakunya. Sehun tersenyum tipis. Terdengar tanda pesan singkat. Sehun sedikit menjulurkan kepala. Melirik jagoannya itu yang sedang asik membalas pesan seseorang. Tiba-tiba hatinya tertawa. Tidak tahu juga kenapa. Ia tadi menduga jangan-jangan Haowen membalas pesan dari seseorang yang spesial. Tidak apa juga sih kalau putranya itu sudah punya kekasih. Asal tidak macam-macam saja. Kalau sampai berani pria itu membuat putranya menangis, atau luka sedikit saja, Ia pastikan pintu rumah sakit terbuka lebar untuknya.

"Paman.."

"Hm..."

"Kita ke Busan yuk" Sehun mengarahkan pandangan bingung pada putranya itu. "Sekarang." Sehun menghentikan mobil mendadak.

"Kamu yang bener aja! Kamu kan sekolah!"

"Nggak. Hari ini aku libur sampai lusa. Baru dapet BBM dari temen. Ada guru yang meninggal jadi sekolah diliburin karena gurunya mau pada nyelawat." Bocah itu meyahut dengan wajah datar menyebalkan miliknya. Diam-diam Sehun merutuk, kenapa Haowen semirip itu dengannya?

"Please paman... ya? Aku mau ketemu eomma."

"Tapi paman harus kerja."

"Yaudah aku pergi naik kereta sendiri. Aku berani kok." Sehun melebarkan mata. Enak saja! Mana tega Ia biarkan Haowen pergi sendirian. Apalagi putranya sudah masuk masa puber. Wajah putranya itu menuruni dirinya. Dan Sehun dengan percaya dirinya mengakui kalau dirinya ini termasuk dalam wajah-wajah penggoda iman. Pria manapun pasti akan tertarik dengannya. Dia tidak mau mendapat telpon dari kepolisian kalau putranya itu menghilang, atau parahnya lagi kasus pembunuhan. Sehun menggelengkan kepala. Dia terlalu banyak menonton serial _Criminal Minds_ rasanya. Sekarang banyak berita tentang kejahatan dimana-mana. Tentu saja tidak akan Ia bolehkan. Tapi kalaupun dia ikut ke Busan, Bagaimana dengan pekerjaannya? Tidak banyak juga sih. Tapi dia ada _meeting_ dengan _client._ Harus bagaimana?

"Paman... boleh ya? Aku pergi sendiri. Aku bisa kok. Kan aku udah gede."

Sehun mendelik tajam. "Nggak! Paman temenin kamu."

* * *

a/n: Holaaa readeeerss! Gimana chapter ini? Gak tau kenapa aku pengen banget bikin moment Sehun sama Haowen sebanyak mungkin. Ngebayanginnya lucu aja hehehe. Untuk, yang mau Hunkai cepet bersatu, sabar ya sayaaang... hehe

Dan juga, aku minta maaf untuk chapter kemarin, itu ada beberapa scene yang hilang karena documen ini hilang dari laptopku. Ke hapus sama adik sepupu waktu dia minjem laptop. Terpaksa aku edit lagi dari awal dan pas mau nulis aku nge blank huft... maaf ya...

Oh, iya... terima kasih untuk yang sudah review, luv u all with all my heart *kiss*

Last words, review lagi ya?


	14. Chapter 14

**THIS IS OUR STORY**

Chapter : 14

Cast: Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, and many more.

Pairing: Hunkai!main, Chanbaek!minor

Rated: T

Warning: Boyslove/Mpreg

Disclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri.

* * *

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Jongin mengigiti kuku jarinya tanpa sadar. Dia sama sekali tidak mendengarkan perkataan sang direktur yang tengah mempresentasikan sesuatu di depannya. Pikirannya kembali melayang akan perkataan Baekhyun beberapa minggu yang lalu. Dia memikirkan putranya. Dia masih tidak mengerti kenapa Haowen bersikap seperti itu. Seolah dia tak tahu apa-apa. Seolah dia tidak menanggung beban di hatinya. Seolah semuanya berjalan normal. Dia tidak memahami jalan pikiran bocah itu. "Manager Kim, bagaimana?" Jongin tersentak. Mengangkat wajah, mendapati semua mata tertuju padanya, menunggu jawaban. Dia membuka mulutnya, tergagap. "Iya Pak?" sang direktur hanya menghela nafas.

"Manager Kim, _I need you here with us. You are, right?"_ Jongin mengangguk.

" _I need you to focus on this."_

 _"Yes, Sir. That will never happen again. I'm sorry."_ Jongin menunduk, merasa bersalah. "Jadi bisa kan?" Jongin kembali mengangkat wajah. Alisnya bertaut bingung. " _Meetimg with client._ Jam setengah dua belas nanti." Jongin membulatkan mulut kemudian mengangguk.

" _Okey, that's it for today. Thank you everyone."_ Jongin menghela nafas. Tangannya sibuk membereskan _file-file_ miliknya kemudian bangkit dan berjalan keluar ruangan. Jongin melangkah menuju kantornya. Dia terkejut saat mendapati Baekhyun sudah duduk manis dengan senyum lima jari di depan meja kerja miliknya. "Hyung? Tumben kesini, ada apa?" Jongin berjalan, mendudukkan diri di kursinya.

"Makan siang yuk, Jong?"

"Nggak bisa. Aku ada rapat." Baekhyun mengerutkan kening. Rapat? Di jam makan siang? Yang benar saja. "Ngawur kamu, jam makan siang kok malah rapat?"

"Ada brand yang mau kerja sama dengan perusahaan. Dia mau promosi sekaligus menjual produknya di _home shopping_ kita." Baekhyun menghela nafas, mengangguk ngangguk mengerti. "Produk apa Jong?" Jongin menaikkan bahu. "Aku nggak tahu. Makanya nanti aku ketemu sama dia. Biar aku bisa dapet gambaran konsumen yang jadi sasaran aku nanti."

Baekhyun mengangguk lagi "Jadi kita gak jadi makan siang? Padahal Chanyeol udah nge- _booking_ meja buat lima orang."

"Lima orang?" Alis Jongin bertaut. Baekhyun mengangguk.

"Haowen sama Sehun datang ke Busan hari ini. Mereka udah nyampe tadi jam sepuluh. Ada di rumah aku sekarang."

"Kok mereka ada disini? Haowen kan sekolah? Jangan bilang dia bolos!"

"Aduh Jong, tenang aja. Haowen gak bolos kok. Dia libur sekolah sampai lusa. Sehun tadi cerita sama aku katanya Haowen dapet BBM dari temennya kalau sekolahnya di liburin karena ada guru yang meninggal. Jadi pada ngelayat gitu." Jongin mengangguk mengerti.

"Tapi kenapa Haowen atau Sehun nggak nelpon aku?"

"Tadinya mau buat _surprise_ pas makan siang. Eh, tapi ternyata kamunya gak bisa. Yaudah aku bocorin _surprise_ –nya." Jongin mengangguk mengerti. "Yasudah, bilang pada Haowen aku ketemu dia nanti di rumah." Jongin mengambil sebuah dokumen kemudian mulai membacanya. Baekhyun mengangguk, kemudian berjalan melangkah keluar. Sedetik kemudian dia berhenti.

"Jong…"

"Hm..."

"Sehun dan Haowen, mereka keliatan deket banget." Jongin mengalihkan pandangannya ke sahabatnya itu. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil. "Aku bisa ngerasin kalau Haowen nyaman sekali dengan Sehun. Dan Sehun… aku bisa lihat cinta dan kasih sayang unt uk Haowen di matanya."

"Aku baru pertama kali ketemu sama Sehun. Dia mirip Haowen banget ternyata."

Jongin tersenyum tipis. " _That man is his dad, hyung."_

 _"I know."_

"…"

"Aku rasa kamu sama dia cocok." Jongin berdehem, kembali menekuni dokumen yang Ia baca. Baekhyun menghela nafas, melanjutkan langkahnya keluar ruangan. Tidak berapa lama dia berhenti, menyembulkan sedikit kepalanya di daun pintu. _"He is a nice guy, handsomne, and... seeing him with Haowen like that. I thought maybe together both of you will build a beatifull family."_ Jongin menghela nafas.

"Hyung…"

" _You should tell the truth Jong. I'm just saying, bye Jongin!_

* * *

"Paman Baek!" Haowen melambai pada Baekhyun yang berjalan menuju ke arah mereka. Menatap heran saat menyadari hanya ada Baekhyun seorang. Tidak ada ibundanya. "Eomma mana?"

"Eomma kamu ada _meeting_ sama _client_ sayang." Haowen merubah rawut wajahnya. Tidak berselera sekarang. Sehun yang menyadari rawut itu pun langsung menghibur putranya itu. Dalam hati dia mengutuk Jongin habis-habisan sekarang. Kenapa masih mementingkan pekerjaan disaat seperti ini. Memang dia tidak rindu dengan putranya apa?

" _Meeting-_ nya benar-benar gak bisa di tunda?" Chanyeol bertanya pada Baekhyun. Kasian juga melihat wajah murung bocah itu. Baekhyun menggelengkan kepala. "Ada _brand_ yang mau kerja sama dengan perusahaan. Nah, Jongin kan manager pemasaran. Kamu tahu lah gimana." Chanyeol menganggukan kepala. Melihat ke arah Sehun yang kini masih berusaha membujuk Haowen. Tersenyum kecil kemudian. Dulu, Sehun tidak pernah bisa dekat-dekat dengan anak kecil. _Annoying_ katanya. Tapi entah mengapa dengan Haowen bisa seperti. Jadi seperti ayah dan anak kalau dilihat-lihat.

"Yasudah, sekarang kita makan aja dulu ya?" Chanyeol membuka suara. "Haowen mau makan apa sayang?" Haowen mengalihkan pandangan, menatap Baekhyun.

"Eomma pulang kan nanti?" Baekhyun mengangguk. "Gak lembur kan?" Baekhyun enggan menjawab sekarang. Haowen sudah tahu apa artinya. Dia kembali menundukkan wajah. "Yaudah, aku masih bisa ketemu eomma besok." Bocah itu berkata dengan sedih.

"Jadi kamu, mau disini sampai besok?" Haowen mengangkat wajah, menatap Sehun, kemudian mengangguk. "Kenapa Hun?" itu suara Chanyeol.

"Aku ada rapat besok dengan salah satu _client."_

"Lalu?"

"Aku harus kembali lagi ke Seoul nanti malam."

"Yaudah, balik aja ke Seoul. Apa susahnya?" Baekhyun menyahut cuek.

"Haowen gimana?" alis Baekhyun bertaut. "Ada aku dan Chanyeol kan?" Sehun bungkam. Menatap Haowen dan Baekhyun bergantian. "Tap–"

"Paman pulang aja. Aku gak apa-apa kok." Sehun bimbang. Dia tidak bisa meninggalkan Haowen. Dia khawatir, bocah itu pergi dengan dirinya, kembali pun juga harus dengan dirinya. Ah, sudahlah! Masa bodoh dengan tender yang sedang dipertaruhkan. Kehilangan satu proyek itu tidak ada bandingnya dengan Haowen. " _I'm staying."_ Baekhyun dan Chanyeol tertawa kecil.

* * *

Jongin mengetuk ngetuk jarinya di meja. Meyesap jus jambu yang tadi Ia minta buatkan oleh OB. Melihat jam di tangannya. Jam empat sore. Jelas sekali wajah kesalnya. Ia sudah memasang wajah menyeramkan miliknya sedari tadi. _Meeting_ yang tadi di janjikan pukul setengah dua belas, justru melambat karena _client-_ nya tersebut belum juga menunjukkan batang hidungnya. Jongin sedang tidak bagus perasaannya sekarang. Sekretarisnya saja yang biasanya cerewet sudah tahu untuk menutup rapat mulutnya saat merasakan aura mengerikan di sekitar Jongin.

Jongin tidak habis pikir. Tau seperti ini dia tadi lebih baik makan siang dengan putranya. Untung saja Haowen masih libur sampai lusa. Jongin orang yang tepat waktu. Ia paling tidak bisa mentolerir yang namanya keterlambatan. Demi apa! Dia sudah dibuat menunggu selama empat setengah jam! Untung tadi ada beberapa pekerjaan yang menunggu di selesaikan. Jadi, dia dapat memnafaatkan waktu. Tapi ini keterlaluan namanya! Perutnya lapar karena belum diisi sedari tadi. Lima belas menit lagi tidak datang, Ia akan batalkan.

CKLEK

"Maaf saya terlambat. Tadi ada urusan. Terus di jalan juga macet parah." Jongin memincingkan matanya pada pria yang ada di hadapannya. Cukup muda, mungkin seumuran dengannya. Keringat bercucuran di dahinya. Nafasnya juga tergesa-gesa. Jongin yakin dia berlari kemari, kasihan juga. Jongin menghela nafas. Sebenarnya Ia ingin memaki tadi. Tapi yasudahlah. "Silahkan duduk."

"Maaf, tadi–"

"Stop. Nggak usah minta maaf. Saya Kim Jongin. Kamu bisa panggil saya Jongin atau apalah terserah kamu."

"Saya Kim Jongdae. Saya–"

"Oke tuan Kim, bisa langsung ke intinya? Bisa anda jelaskan langsung pada saya tentang produk kalian?"

* * *

Jongin berjalan keluar dari lobby kantornya dengan wajah lesu. Ia lelah. _Meeting_ tadi menghabiskan waktu tiga jam. Sekarang pukul tujuh malam. Ia ingin segera pulang. Menemui putranya. Ia sudah rindu dengan jagoannya itu. Yang ada di pikirannya saat ini adalah pulang, bertemu Haowen kemudian tidur. Melepas penat. Cukup melelahkan juga berbicara dengan Kim Jongdae itu. Jongin yakin seratus persen bahwa lelaki itu masih hijau dalam dunia bisnis seperti ini. Belum tau apa-apa. Dari cara menjelaskan saja sudah terlihat. Belum berpengalaman. Hah... kenapa mereka mengutus perwakilan seperti itu sih?

"Jongin?" Jongin membalikkan badan. Dia lagi. "Mau pulang?" Jongin menghela nafas. Mengangguk malas. Tentu saja Ia mau pulang. Tidak mungkin kan dia ke taman malam-malam begini. "Mau aku anter?" Jongin mengalihkan pandangan ke arah pria itu.

"Nggak usah. Makasih."

"Tapi ini udah malem. Kamu pulang naik apa memang?"

"Aku bawa mobil. Tadi aku minta tolong _security_ untuk ngambil ke _basement_. Aku lagi nunggu ini." Pria itu mengangguk mengerti. "Maaf ya soal tadi."

"Maaf kenapa?"

"Aku udah dateng telat. Terus kayaknya kamu sebel gitu. Di pertemuan selanjutnya janji deh nggak telat lagi." Pria itu tersenyum. Tersenyum lebar. Jongin berdehem. " _It's ok_. Tapi lain kali aku nggak mentolerir ya." Pria itu mengangguk semangat. "Lain kali aku traktir makan malam mau?" Jongin tersenyum kecil. Tidak menjawab. Hanya tersenyum saja. Jongin melihat mobilnya sudah datang. Menerima kunci dari _security_ kemudian bergegas masuk ke dalamnya. Setelah sebelumnya tersenyum sopan kepada pria disampingnya.

Jongin sampai di rumah Baekhyun satu setengah jam kemudian. Jarak kantor dan rumah sahabatnya ini memang cukup jauh. Makanya dulu, Jongin pindah dan membeli apartem en dengan jarak yang deat dari kantor. Baekhyun sempat marah-marah karena setiap mengunjungi rumahnya selalu terjebak macet dan jarak yang jauh.

Lelaki itu menghempaskan dirinya di sofa ruang tamu Baekhyun. Jongin benar-benar lelah. Dia menutup mata sejenak.

CKLEK

Jongin tersentak. Mengangkat wajah dan mendapati Chanyeol yang menatap ke arahnya. "Jongin? Aku kira siapa." Jongin tersenyum.

"Hyung baru pulang?" Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Ada kecelakaan tadi. Banyak banget yang masuk _ER."_ Jongin mengangguk mengerti. Kembali memejamkan mata. Tanpa sadar, Chanyeol memperhatikan wajah lelaki itu. Dia tersenyum kecil. Hal-hal tentang Jongin selalu membuatnya tersenyum. Chanyeol mengakuinya. Dia merasa nyaman berada di dekat Jongin. Dia merasakan dorongan kuat untuk selalu menjadi tempat bersandar untuk Jongin. Menjadi seseorang yang melindungi Jongin. Dia mengakui bahwa dirinya mencintai Kim Jongin.

Tapi, dia sadar. Ada seseorang yang mencintainya di sisi lain. Seseorang yang selalu berada di dekatnya beberapa bulan terakhir. Seseorang yang selalu menanyakan harinya setiap Ia pulang. Seseorang yang selalu mencurahkan segala perhatian dan cinta yang Ia punya. Chanyeol tidak buta untuk mengetahui perasaan Baekhyun padanya. Dia tahu tanpa harus Baekhyun mengatakan padanya.

Jongin risih saat merasa Chanyeol memandangnya. Dia membuka mata. Netra miliknya berhadapan langsung dengan milik lelaki itu. Wajah lelaki itu berubah sendu. Alis Jongin bertaut. "Hyung, ada apa?" Jongin tidak mendapat jawaban. Chanyeol malah mengangkat tangannya, mengusap pipi Jongin lembut. Lelaki itu tersentak. Reflek, dia memundurkan kepala. Chanyeol menahannya, mengecup lama bibir sang pujaan.

Mata Jongin melebar. Dia terdiam beberapa saat. "Hyung!" Tangannya reflek mendorong Chanyeol. Dia bangun dari duduknya. Menatap lelaki itu tidak percaya. "Hyung! Apa-apaan?" Chanyeol tersenyum miris. "Jong, apa kamu… tidak merasakannya?" Jongin mengerutkan kening. Dia tidka mengerti. Ada apa dengan Chanyeol? Lelaki itu mengangkat wajah. Berdiri dari duduknya, mensejajarkan diri dengan lelaki itu. Jongin reflek memundurkan langkah. "Apa kamu tidak pernah melihatnya?" lelaki itu berkata frustasi.

"Aku mencintaimu Kim Jongin." Chanyeol berkata lirih. Jongin tersentak. Tangannya kembali mendorong tubuh Chanyeol yang hendak mendekatkan diri padanya. Dia menatap tidak percaya pada lelaki itu. Dia tidak habis pikir. Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana bisa seseorang yang sudah Ia anggap sebagai kakak memiliki perasaan itu padanya?

"Hyung! Kau akan bertunangan dengan Baekhyun hyung!"

"Aku tidak mencintainya."

"Tapi dia mencintaimu!" Nafas Jongin tersengal. "Baekhyun hyung mencintaimu sepenuh hatinya." Suaranya perlahan sendu.

"Kenapa kau melakukan ini padanya?"

"…"

"Dia selalu mencintaimu, selalu memikirkan dirimu. Kenapa kau seperti ini?" Chanyeol mendudukan dirinya di sofa. Dia mengusap wajahnya. "Apa kau memiliki perasaan padaku?" Lelaki itu memandang Jongin yang masih berdiri menatapnya.

"Aku menyukaimu, sebagai seorang kakak, tidak lebih." Hatinya sesak mendengar perkataan Jongin. Pupus sudah harapannya. Dia hanya berharap Jongin bisa melihatnya sebagai seorang pria. Dia menyukai lelaki itu sejak pertama kali mereka bertemu pandang. Seiring berjalannya waktu, perasaan itu berkembang. Dia mencintai Jongin.

Mereka berdua terdiam. Tidak tahu arus berkata apa lagi. "Jangan seperti ini. Baekhyun hyung mencintaimu dan hanya dia yang pantas bersanding denganmu." Jongin mendudukan diri di samping Chanyeol. Mengusap punggung lelaki itu pelan. Lelaki itu menghela nafas.

"Tutup matamu." Chanyeol mengangkat wajah, menatap Jongin dengan kening mengkerut. "Ikuti saja." Chanyeol perlahan menutup kedua kelopak mata milikinya.

"Bayangkan seseorang yang akan mendampingimu nanti. Seseorang yang akan selalu berada disisimu." Jongin berkata pelan. Tangannya masih aktif mengelus punggung lelaki itu.

"…"

"Seseorang yang akan selalu tersenyum padamu."

"…"

"Seseorang yang akan selalu menjadi rumah untukmu."

"…"

"Seseorang yang menjadi ibu dari anak-anakmu kelak nanti." Chanyeol menarik nafas dalam. "Apa itu aku?" Chanyeol membuka mata perlahan. Dia menatap sendu Jongin di sampingnya. Air matanya menetes. Dia memeluk lelaki itu erat. Jongin mengusap punggungnya perlahan. "Apa itu aku, hyung?" Chanyeol menggeleng. Itu bukan Jongin, itu… Baekhyun.

Mereka tidak menyadari ada seseorang yang memperhatikan mereka seksama. Sehun hanya mendengarkan dari jauh tanpa suara. Dia sempat akan melayangkan tinju miliknya tadi pada sang kakak. Dia tidak suka melihat Jongin di sentuh orang lain selainnya. Dia tidak mau. Dia tidak rela. Hatinya memanas.

Tanpa sadar, Sehun mengikuti perkataan Jongin pada Chanyeol tadi dalam diam. Dia menutup mata. Membayangkan seseorang yang akan mengisi harinya kelak. Seseorang yang Ia cinta. Seseorang yang menjadi rumah untuknya kelak. Dia tersenyum kecil. Seseorang itu… Jongin. Dia yakin sekarang akan perasaannya. Dia… mencintai Kim Jongin. Dia harus mengatakan pada lelaki itu.

 **To Be Continued...**


	15. Chapter 15

**THIS IS OUR STORY**

Chapter : 15

Cast: Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, and many more.

Pairing: Hunkai!main, Chanbaek!minor

Rated: T

Warning: Boyslove/Mpreg

Disclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri.

* * *

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Eomma bangun!" Haowen berteriak disamping telinga ibundanya. Jongin tersentak. Sinar masuk melalui kornea matanya. Melihat jam di dinding. Astaga! Ia terlambat! Ada _client_ penting yang akan datang hari ini. Jongin bangkit dari tempat tidurnya. Cepat menyambar handuk kemudian masuk ke kamar mandi dengan tergesa. Haowen mengerenyitkan kening lalu menggeleng maklum. Dia berjalan keluar menuju ruang makan Baekhyun. Sudah ada paman Baek-nya berserta Sehun dan Chanyeol.

"Haowen, eomma kamu mana?"

"Lagi mandi paman." Bocah itu mendudukan diri di samping Sehun. Tangannya terangkat mengambil sehelai roti, menaruh selai kemudian di atasnya. Memakan roti tersebut dalam diam. Ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Kemarin Ia menghubungi temannya yang tinggal di Busan. Memberitahu kalau dia sedang ada di kota saat ini. Sesaat kemudian, Ia sudah membuat janji bahwa mereka akan bertemu jam dua siang. Saat pulang sekolah.

"Paman Baek…" Baekhyun mengangkat wajah. Menatap bocah itu.

"Ada apa Haowen?"

"Anterin aku ke sekolah yang lama ya? Aku ada janji sama Ahra." Baekhyun tersenyum kemudian mengangguk. Dia mengalihkan pandangan kearah Sehun. Sesuatu terbesit di benaknya. "Sehun mau ikut? Sekalian jalan-jalan keliling Busan gimana?" Pria itu memasang wajah berpikir. Sedetik kemudian dia mengangguk, tersenyum kearah Haowen.

Chanyeol memperhatikan seksama rupa lelaki itu. Tidak, dia belum memiliki perasaan itu. Dia tidak merasakan getaran itu. Dia mendesah kecil. Tapi, dia tidak bisa seperti ini terus. Dia tidak mau menyakiti Baekhyun.

"Baek, bisa kita bicara nanti?" Baekhyun menatap heran, kemudian mengangguk.

"Jongin!" Baekhyun memekik mendapati Jongin yang tergesa mengambil sepotong roti dan meneguk cepat susunya. Mencium kening Haowen sambil bergumam sesuatu seperti 'Eomma pergi dulu ya sayang' kemudian lari kalang kabut mencari kunci mobilnya. "Jongin kamu kenapa?" Chanyeol yang bersuara kali ini. Jongin menguyah cepat rotinya. "Ada _client_ penting yang mau dateng. Udah ya hyung, aku pergi dulu. Baek hyung, Sehun, Haowen, eomma berangkat ya sayang!" tiga orang itu menggeleng maklum.

* * *

Baekhyun menatap lelaki itu dengan pandangan heran. Dia tidak tahu apa yang akan dikatakan lelaki itu. Jangan-jangan ingin membatalkan pertunangan. Tiba-tiba hatinya sesak. "Baek…" Chanyeol memanggil pelan. Dia mendudukan diri di hadapan Baekhyun. Mereka berada di dalam _pool house_ sekarang. Baekhyun meremas ujung bajunya resah. Berulang kali membasahi bibirnya yang kelu.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku tahu kamu memiliki perasaan untukku." Baekhyun menundukkan kepala. "Kamu tidak perlu mengatakannya." Chanyeol tersenyum.

"Aku mencintai Jongin." Baekhyun mengangkat wajah, tersentak. Dia memandang tidak percaya pada lelaki itu. Hatinya sesak. Lelaki yang kau cintai, ternyata memiliki rasa terhadap sahabatmu. Baekhyun tidak buta. Dia tahu bahwa Chanyeol selalu menatap cinta pada Jongin. Dia berusaha mengabaikannya selama ini. Dia berusaha menjadi seseorang yang sempurna untuk Chanyeol, dengan harapan lelaki itu bisa melihatnya _the same way he looked at Jongin._ Baekhyun tersenyum miris. Dia tidak bisa mebendung air mata di pelupuk mata. _"I knew it."_ Dia berkata lirih.

Baekhyun mengangkat wajah dan bertemu pandang dengan lelaki itu. "Aku tahu kamu memiliki rasa untuknya. Aku… tahu." Ucapnya pelan. "Aku tidak akan memaksamu. Aku akan mengatakan pada orang tuaku untuk membatalkan pertunangan kita."

"Jangan!" Chanyeol memekik tiba-tiba, menatap resah ke arah Baekhyun. Lelaki itu memandangnya dengan heran. Chanyeol menundukkan kepala. "Kenapa?"

"Maaf Baekhyun."

"…"

"Jangan batalkan pertunangan kita."

"Tapi kamu tidak mencintaiku!" Chanyeol mengangkat wajah. Tangannya terangkat memegang kedua pipi pria itu, mengelusnya pelan. Bibirnya membentuk senyum. Meyakinkan diri. Dia yakin…

"Buat aku mencintaimu." Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya. Mengecup bibir itu perlahan. Sedetik kemudian menjadi hisapan penuh gairah. Baekhyun tersentak, awalnya dia mencoba mendorong tubuh lelaki itu. Tapi dia tidak mampu, dia tidak mampu menahan diri. Dia terbuai oleh lelaki itu. Baekhyun memejamkan mata, membalas perlakuan lelaki itu.

Chanyeol yakin… Baekhyun adalah orang yang tepat untuk dirinya.

* * *

Sehun menatap sekeliling. Dia bersandar di kap mobil sambil memperhatikan Haowen yang sedang mengobrol dengan temannya di depan gerbang sekolah. Sehun tersenyum kecil mendapati sang buah hati tertawa riang. Sehun jadi ingat masa SMP-nya dulu. Dia termasuk anak tertutup. Tidak beda dengan saat di SMA. Hanya saja masa SMP masih tergolong berkesan untuknya. Dia punya satu sahabat yang selalu berada disisinya. Kemudian berpisah saat sudah lulus. Sahabatnya itu pindah ke Jepang. Lumayan membuatnya sedih. Sehun tidak pandai dalam bergaul. Dia tidak mudah berteman.

"Hei! Hati-hati kesambet, disini rawan loh." Sehun tersentak, mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Baekhyun yang ikut bersandar di sampingnya.

"Gimana rasanya tinggal sama Haowen?" Sehun mengerutkan kening.

"Maksudnya?"

"Tinggal sama anak sendiri. Gimana rasanya?"

"Kamu–" Sehun melotot kaget mendengarnya. Baekhyun tersenyum kecil. " _I know the whole story, Hun. Every single of it."_ Sehu mendesah kecil. Dia menatap lurus kedepan, menerawang.

" _Honestly? I feel so blessed that I know him now."_ Pria itu tersenyum tipis. "Aku bahagia bisa mengenal Haowen." Baekhyun menatap rawut wajah pria itu seksama.

" _And I feel happy that I can be with him now. I'm happy that I can live with my son."_

 _"…"_

 _"But, I feel bad, that he doesn't know who I am."_ Wajahnya berubah sendu. Sehun tersenyum miris. "Setiap kali dia memanggilku paman, mati-matian aku berusaha menahan sakit di hatiku." Dia berkata lirih. "Saat itu, kalau saja Jongin mengatakannya padaku, mungkin tidak akan seperti ini." Tangan Baekhyun terangkat, mengelus bahu lelaki itu. "Tapi aku tidak bisa menyalahkannya. Aku paham akan tindakannya."

"Aku ingin mengakuinya Baekhyun. Aku ingin mengatakan pada Haowen bahwa aku ayahnya." Dia menatap Baekhyun miris. Air mata berkumpul di sudut matanya. Sehun menghela nafas.

" _Do you love your son?"_

 _"Are you kidding me? Of course I am!"_

 _"Then tell him, tell him that you are his father."_

* * *

Jongin menghela nafas. Ia melihat jam di tangan kananya. Waktu makan siang. Ia menghela nafas. Tidak berselera. Ia sudah 'kenyang' dengan melihat semua berkas-berkas yang tertumpuk di atas mejanya. Menunggu untuk Ia baca. Jongin menyadarkan kepalanya. Menutup mata sejenak. Mengambil nafas dalam-dalam. Dia memikirkan Sehun. Tiba-tiba kata-kata Baekhyun terngiang di telinganya. Benarkah Ia bisa membangun keluarga dengan Sehun? Jongin tidak tahu. Ia tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Jongin tidak bisa merahasiakan hal ini selamanya dari Haowen. Cepat atau lambat bocah itu akan tahu kebenarannya.

TOK TOK

"Siapa?"

"Hey!" Jongin menegakkan kepalanya. Matanya terbuka lebar. Sepertinya Ia kenal dengan suara ini. Cepat mengalihkan pandangan ke arah pintu. Ada Jongdae yang menjulurkan setengah kepalanya. "Boleh aku masuk?" Jongin menghela nafas. Kemudian mengangguk. Mau apa lelaki ini datang kemari? Kepalanya sudah ingin meledak sekarang. Kalau sampai lelaki ini membawa berita yang tidak enak. Ia pastikan kepalanya akan Jongin penggal sekarang juga. Lelaki itu tersenyum. Berjalan beberpa langkah. Kemudian duduk tepat dihadapannya.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku mau ngajak kamu makan siang. Kamu mau?" Jongin masih terdiam. Memandang malas ke arah lelaki dihadapannya. "Di restoran depan kantor aja gimana? Aku traktir."

"Kenapa ngajak aku makan siang?" Jongin memasang wajah datarnya. Lelaki itu sepertinya menyadari ketidaknyaman Jongin atas dirinya. Ia berdehem.

"Buat nebus kesalahan aku waktu itu. Kan waktu itu aku dateng terlambat pas meeting pertama kita. Jadi aku ajak makan sebagai permintaan maaf."

"Makasih. Tapi aku lagi gak selera buat makan."

"Ayolah... Jongin. Ini sebagai media buat kita saling mengenal juga. Kan kita bakal jadi partner sekarang." Jongin menghela nafas. Laki-laki ini benar-benar meyebalkan. " _Fine_."

"Hahahaha... ada ada aja kamu, hahahahah..." Jongin tertawa puas sekarang. Di luar dugaan ternyata pria ini menyenangkan juga. Lumayan konyol juga. Barusan lelaki tentang betapa konyol dirinya dulu saat SMA. Katanya Ia sempat berpikir untuk membakar semua buku pelajarannya, karena pada saat itu ada yang bilang kalau memakan abu buku mata pelajaran maka bisa langsung pintar. Yang benar saja! Yang lebih konyol lagi, laki-laki ini benar-benar membakar habis bukunya, untungnya abunya tidak jadi Ia makan. Kalau benar itu terjadi, mungkin suara Jongin sudah serak. Ia tidak berhenti tertawa sedari tadi. Menyenangkan juga bisa mengobrol dengan laki-laki ini. "Untung nggak beneran kamu makan? Kalau beneran kamu bisa meninggal keracunan loh..."

"Abisnya aku sebel banget, mana waktu itu udah mau deket-deket UAN kan. Aku stres banget. Malu banget kan kalau nggak lulus?"

"Kalau mau lulus ya kamu belajar lah yang bener. Bukan malah mau makan abu buku mata pelajaran. Ada-ada aja."

"Abisnya kan gak adil gitu. Kita udah belajar mati-matian tiga tahun tapi di tentuin nasibnya hanya dalam lima hari. Nggak adil. Menurutku UAN harus ditiadakan sama pemerintah. Biar pasien rumah sakit jiwa gak bertambah tiap tahun."

"Hahahahahah!" Mereka meledak dalam tawa. Jongin sampai menghapus air matanya. Benar-benar laki-laki ini. "Kalau kamu gimana? Berhasil ngejalanin UAN?" Jongin terdiam. Tersenyum kecil, kemudian meminum jus jeruk yang ada dihadapannya. Pemuda itu terdiam beberapa saat. Bukannya apa-apa. Masa SMA dulu cukup menyenangkan. Ia punya banyak teman, pintar, selalu menjadi juara umum. Tapi kemudian berubah jadi pahit akibat perbuatan bodoh seseorang. Ah, tidak hanya orang itu yang bodoh. Dirinya juga bodoh saat itu. Bukannya Ia tidak mau membahas. Hanya saja mengenang kembali masa SMA-nya...

"Jongin? Kenapa? Aku salah ngomong?" Jongin menggeleng. "Balik ke kantor yuk, aku banyak kerjaan."

Pria itu termenung sendirian. Duduk di tepi kolam renang di rumah mewah itu. Kedua kakiknya terjulur masuk ke dalam air. Menikmati sunyi malam hari. Ia memainkan kedua kakinya. Mengepak-ngepak seolah hal itu kegiatan paling menyenangkan di dunia. Sehun melihat jam di tangan kirinya. Pukul dua pagi. Ia masih terjaga sampai sekarang. Tidak tahu juga kenapa. Yang pasti, sedari tadi Ia memikirkan apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun. Perkataan pemuda itu terngiang di telinganya. Di satu sisi mengatakan bahwa pemuda itu benar. Ia harus mengikuti saran pemuda itu. tapi entah mengapa di satu sisi hatinya lagi berkata bahwa itu salah. Dia harus menunggu sampai semuanya siap. Benar-benar siap. Tapi sampai kapan? Ia sudah cukup mengulur waktu saat ini. Kepalanya sakit sekarang. Harus bagaimana?

* * *

"Hun? Ngapain sendirian di deket kolam?" Sehun membalikkan badan. Ada Jongin yang menenteng tas kerjanya dengan wajah lesu. Sepertinya Ia lembur hari ini. Sehun hanya diam saja. Mengalihkan pandangan kembali ke kolam. Tidak berkata apapun. Panjang umur sekali lelaki itu. Baru saja dipikirkan, sekarang malah sudah muncul di hadapannya. Jongin mengedipkan matanya cepat. Benar kok ini Sehun. Bukan makhluk halus atau semacamnya yang keluar pada waktu seperti ini. Tapi kenapa hanya diam saja?

"Hei! Kamu nggak kesambet kan?" Lelaki itu masih terdiam. Jongin medudukkan diri disampingnya. Menghela nafas, kemudian menatap pria disampingnya.

"Sehun, aku serius. Kamu nggak apa apa? Jangan bikin aku panik deh. Kamu nggak beneran kesambet kan?"

"Nggak Jong. Aku nggak apa apa." Pria itu akhirnya mengeluarkan kata. Jongin menghela nafas. Syukurlah, Ia tadi sudah mengira hal yang tidak-tidak. Untung saja tidak benar terjadi. Tapi mengapa Sehun begini? Sepertinya lelaki itu sedang memikirkan sesuatu.

"Kamu kenapa?"

"Nggak apa apa." Jongin menghela nafas.

"Hun... ayolah… cerita sama aku.

"Aku nggak apa apa Jong. Serius, sekarang, kamu bisa tinggalin aku sendiri?" Jongin tersentak mendengar perkataan Sehun. Seperti melihat Sehun yang dulu. Selalu berbicara dengan nada yang datar. Sehun yang selalu mengeluarkan kata-kata yang dingin saat SMA dulu pada dirinya. Jongin menghela nafas. Mungkin, pria ini sedang ada masalah. Biarlah… Mungkin, dia sedang tidak mau banyak berbicara sekarang. Mungkin, pikirannya sedang dipenuhi dengan segala macam hal yang Jongin tidak tahu apa. Jongin kembali menghela nafas. Bangun dari duduknya. Bermaksud untuk menuju kamarnya. Ia cukup lelah hari ini. Banyak juga yang Ia pikirkan. Mungkin sebaiknya Ia tidur sekarang. Baru beberapa langkah berjalan, Jongin tersentak. Sehun sedang berdiri menahan bahunya. Pemuda itu mengalihkan wajahnya. Bertemu pandang dengan mata Sehun yang berubah menjadi menuntut. Entah mengapa perasaannya kali ini menjadi tidak enak. Terakhir kali Ia melihat Sehun seperti ini saat 'hal itu' terjadi. Sehun menahan kedua bahu Jongin sekarang. Kedua tangan pria itu bergetar. Mencengkram kedua bahunya dengan erat. Jongin sedikit meringis. Pandangan mereka bertemu lagi. Mata Sehun menusuk menatap matanya. Jongin bisa merasakan ada dilema di hati pria. Ia tidak tahu apa yang menyebabkan hal itu. Ada apa sebenarnya?

"Jong... Ayo kita menikah." Jongin membulatkan wajahnya. Hampir menjerit terkejut. Jongin menahan nafasnya. Susah payah menelan saliva-nya. Tubuhnya bergetar. Ia menatap mata pria itu. Gelisah. Tidak pernah terpikir oleh dirinya Sehun akan mengatakan hal ini. Keduanya masih terdiam. Tidak ada yang berkata apa pun. Jongin masih terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Ia meringis saat bahunya terlalu keras dalam cengkraman laki-laki itu. "Kalau kita menikah kita gak harus menutupi semua hal ini dari Haowen. Aku bisa jadi ayahnya yang sah tanpa dia tahu kebenarannya." Jongin masih terdiam. Susah payah mengatur nafasnya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Melepas cengkraman kuat tangan pria itu. Membalikkan badan. Bermaksud ingin lari dari kondisi ini. Tapi sepertinya Tuhan sedang tidak baik dengannya sekarang. Sehun mencengkram tangannya erat. Memaksanya untuk kembali bertatapan dengan pria itu.

"Sehun lepasin!"

"Tidak, sebelum kamu nanggepin pernyataan aku! Aku serius Jong. Kenapa kamu nggak bisa?" Jongin terdiam. Mengatur nafasnya senetral mungkin. Tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Cukup lama. Pemuda itu berdehem. "Apa kamu mencintaiku?" Sehun tersentak sekarang. Sedetik kemudian dia menatap Jongin yakin. Dia tersenyum, kemudian mengangguk. "Ya, aku mencintaimu." Jongin tersentak. "Apa kamu mencintaiku Jongin?" Sehun menatapnya lembut.

"Aku… tidak tahu." Hati Sehun mencelos. Tangannya terlepas pelahan dari bahu pria itu. Kakinya melemas. Dadanya sesak tiba-tiba. Jongin menahan tangisnya. Dia tidak tahu apa perasaanya pada lelaki itu. Dia tidak mau menikah dengan seseorang bila dia tidak yakin dengan perasaanya pada orang itu. Sehun memang ayah kandung Haowen, tapi bukan berarti dia bisa menjadi suami Jongin kelak. Jongin melangkah mundur. "Maaf." Dia bergumam.

"Setidaknya menikahlah denganku demi Haowen." Sehun berkata lirih. Jongin menggeleng. Sehun mendesah frustasi. "Apa kamu tidak menyayanginya?"

"Dia butuh orang tua yang lengkap, Jongin!" nada Sehun meninggi.

"Dia punya orang tua, dia punya aku selama ini!"

"Tapi dia butuh ayah Jong! Aku ayahnya! Dia anakku, kamu nggak bisa mengingkari itu!"

"Kamu bisa tetep jadi ayahnya tanpa harus menikahi aku! Dia sekarang tinggal sama kamu kan di Seoul kamu bisa deket sama dia."

"Iya! Dan dia mengenal aku sebagai paman-nya bukan ayahnya. Kamu tau betapa sakitnya hati aku setiap kali dia manggil aku dengan sebutan 'paman Sehun'? Aku nggak mau jadi 'paman Sehun' aku mau jadi ayahnya Jong. Aku mau dia manggil aku ayah! Kenapa kamu tidak mengerti?" susah payah Sehun menahan air matanya. Emosinya bergejolak. Ia ingin diakui putranya itu. Kenapa Jongin tidak mengerti sih? "Kita harus beri tahu dia yang sebenarnya Jong. Begitupun dengan keluarga kita. Mau sampai kapan kita menyimpan semua ini?"

Jongin menunduk, menarik nafas. "Dia belum siap Hun... Belum waktunya." Sehun mendesah keras, dia mendudukan diri kemudian mengusap wajah, frustasi.

"Lalu kapan dia siap?" Jongin tidak menjawab. Kepalanya sakit sekarang. Ia juga tidak tahu kapan waktu yang tepat. "Sekarang atau nanti pun dia tetap harus tau. Kita nggak bisa merahasiakan hal ini terus." Nada Sehun memelan. "Aku mohon Jongin." Jongin terdiam. Sehun benar. Mau sampai kapan harus merahasiakan hal ini? Tidak mungkin Ia pendam selamanya. Haowen berhak tahu siapa ayahnya. Begitupun keluarganya. Mereka berhak tahu hal ini. Jongin menghela nafas. Membalikkan badannya. Bermaksud untuk segera menuju kamarnya. Ia ingin segera tidur. Sehun juga tidak berkata apa-apa sekarang. Biarlah. Sudah cukup pembicaraan mereka. Rasanya Jongin akan memenggal kepalanya jika dia terus memikirkan hal ini. Saat baru berjalan beberapa langkah. Matanya kembali melebar. Seseorang itu berdiri di sana. Dengan jejak air mata di pipinya. Berdiri sambil memeluk erat boneka guling kesayangannya. "Eomma..." Suara lirih itu. Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya. Reaksinya sama dengan Jongin. Bibirnya membuka. Tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Anak itu berlari menaiki tangga menuju kamarnya. Jongin bagai kena serangan jantung sekarang. "Haowen.." Keduanya mematung.

Ya Tuhan!

* * *

a/n: Holaaa! Hari ini aku update dua chapter, takut seminggu kedepan gak bisa update hehehe... bagaimana readers?

Chanyeol gak jadi penghalang banget kok diantara Hunkai. Sabar ya, hunkai nya pasti bersatu kok, ff ini happy ending. But, everythings need a process guys... hehehe

Anyway, ini udah deket-deket mau ending kok, jadi jangan bosen ya sama ff ini *kiss*

Last words, review ya?


	16. Chapter 16

**THIS IS OUR STORY**

Chapter : 16

Cast: Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, and many more.

Pairing: Hunkai!main, Chanbaek!minor

Rated: T

Warning: Boyslove/Mpreg

Disclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri.

* * *

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Bocah itu menangis terseguk di balik selimut miliknya. Menangis dalam sepi. Mengunci pintunya dari luar. Berusaha untuk tidak mendengarkan suara ketukan pintu yang cukup keras. Ibunya memanggil namanya disana. Kadang juga terdengar suara 'paman Sehun'nya yang ikut membujuk. Memintanya untuk keluar kamar. Tapi Ia tidak bisa sekarang. Dia merasa sesak di hatinya. Dia tidak percaya dengan apa yang saja baru didengar indra pendengarannya.

Ia terbangun karena haus tadi. Tidak diduga mendengar suara ibunya dan Sehun. Dia berjalan kea rah sumber. Semua baik-baik saja, sampai Ia melihat pria itu menggenggam erat tangan ibundanya. Ingin menghampiri saat mendengar sesuatu yang tidak Ia percaya. Sehun adalah ayah kandungnya. Ayah kandungnya! Dan Ia baru tahu kenyataannya sekarang! Haha... hebat sekali dua orang dewasa itu. Menutupi hal ini sekian lama. Mereka pikir dirinya tidak berhak tau? Kenapa Ia harus tau dengan cara seperti ini?

Dia marah. Dia marah pada ibunya. Dia marah pada Sehun. Dia marah pada Baekhyun. Dia berhak tahu. Kenapa mereka melakukan ini padanya?

"Haowen buka pintunya!" Haowen semakin terisak mendengar suara sang ibunda yang menjerit memanggil namanya. Tangannya terangkat menutup telinga, memejamkan mata. Seolah tidak mau mendengar apa yang lelaki itu katakan. Ingin menyangkal bahwa semua ini tidak benar. Hanya sebuah mimpi buruk. Iya… Hanya mimipi buruk. Saat Ia akan membuka mata nanti hal ini tidak pernah terjadi. Ia hanya harus menutup matanya kembali. Haowen menahan tangisnya. Mengeluarkan suara miris yang sanggup merobek hati ibu manapun. Bagaimana bisa ibu yang selama ini menjadi panutannya membohonginya? Tega membohonginya tentang identitas ayah kandungnya? Bagaimana bisa?

Ia kembali membayangkan saat-saat pertamanya bertemu dengan Sehun. Bagaimana pria itu menatapnya dengan lembut. Merasakan kembali saat pria itu mendekapnya hangat. Sosok yang ingin Ia miliki sekarang ini. Ternyata dia benar-benar ayahnya.

"Haowen buka pintunya! Haowen!" Suara itu. Suara ayahnya. Suara pria yang sering Ia dengar saat ini adalah ayahnya. Anak itu semakin kencang menangis.

* * *

"Sehun! Jongin! Apa-apaan sih? Pagi-pagi buta begini bikin ribut?" Baekhyun menghampiri dua orang itu. Merubah rawutnya menjadi khawatir saat mendapati jejak air mata di pipi sahabatnya. Kemudian, melihat Sehun yang panik bukan main. Baekhyun berjalan cepat mendekat, membawa Jongin dalam dekapannya. "Jongin, ada apa?"

"Haowen sudah tahu kebenarannya hyung." Jongin terisak. Baekhyun membulatkan mata lebar. Suaranya tercekat. Astaga!

"Bagaimana bisa Jong?"

"Aku dan Jongin bertengkar tadi. Dan nggak sengaja Haowen mendengar perkataan aku. Kalau aku ayahnya." Sehun menghela nafas. Jongin masih menangis sesegukan dalam pelukan Baekhyun. Baekhyun kembali mengelus bahu sahabatnya itu, berusaha menenangkan. Tiba-tiba Ia teringat sesuatu. Astaga! Ada Chanyeol di dalam rumah ini. Bagaimana kalau dia mendengar nanti? Ya Tuhan... Kenapa jadi begini?

"Kalian nggak usah teriak-teriak lagi. Nanti kalau Chanyeol bangun gimana? Kalian bisa jadi berhutang penjelasan sama dia juga." Jongin melepas pelukan Baekhyun mengusap cepat air matanya. Benar juga. Bahaya kalau sampai Chanyeol juga tahu nanti. Ia belum siap mengungkapkan pada mereka.

"Biar saja Chanyeol hyung tahu." Sehun menyahut dengan memasang wajah tanpa ekspresi miliknya. Baekhyun dan Jongin mendecih kesal, memandang tajam kearah Sehun. Yang benar saja! Dengan Haowen saja belum beres. Bagaimana bisa menambah masalah dengan memberi tahu Chanyeol juga?

"Kenapa? Baekhyun, bukannya kamu yang bilang aku nggak boleh nutupin ini terus selamanya. Sekarang waktunya, kamu benar. Aku tidak bisa memendam ini lebih lama lagi. Faktanya aku adalah ayah Haowen. Dan tidak ada yang bisa memungkiri kenyataan itu!" Sehun berkata pelan.

PRANG

Ketiga orang itu menatap kearah sumber suara, melebarkan kedua bola mata setelahnya. Jongin ingin bunuh diri rasanya. Sehun mendesah frustasi. Baekhyun membuka mulut hendak mengatakan sesuatu. Chanyeol menatap mereka dengan wajah terkejut bukan main. Tangannya bergetar. Dia menatap bergantian ke arah mereka bertiga. "Chanyeol…" Baekhyun berkata lirih. Lelaki itu berjalan kearah ketiganya. Dirinya sampai di depan sang adik, menatap tajam kedua mata bungsu Oh itu. Nafasnya memburu.

"Kamu, bilang apa tadi?" Sehun membalas tatapan sang kakak, matanya bergerak gelisah, membuka suara. "Hyung, aku bisa jela–"

"Haowen… siapamu?" suaranya tercekat. Sehun menghela nafas frustasi. Chanyeol beralih menatap Jongin. "Hyung…"

"Kalian… astaga!" dia tertawa miris. "Kalian… Haowen… ya Tuhan!"

"Chanyeol, kami bisa jelaskan."

"Dan kamu tahu mengenai ini Baekhyun?" Baekhyun langsung bungkam. "Maaf." Dia berkata lirih.

* * *

Keheningan menyelimuti suasana. Chanyeol menundukkan kepala dan menjambak rambutnya frustasi. Hatinya kalut, dia tidak tahu bagaimana harus menanggapi ini. Dia kembali mengangkat wajah. Menatap Sehun dan Jongin dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan. Dia menghela nafas berulang kali. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja Ia dengar. Demi Tuhan! Dia tidak percaya. Chanyeol berharap ini semua hanyalah candaan yang dua orang itu lemparkan padanya. Dia tidak bisa menerima semua ini. Dia tidak bisa percaya bahwa anak kecil yang Ia kenal beberapa bulan terakhir adalah keponakannya, darah daging adik dan lelaki yang cinta.

"Kalian… astaga!" Chanyeol menggeleng frustasi, menghela nafas–lagi. Kemudian dirinya menatap Jongin sendu. "Kenapa tidak mengatakan padaku dari awal?" Jongin menundukkan kepala. Dia menarik nafas. Dia menggenggam erat tangannya sendiri. "Maaf, hyung."

Chanyeol beralih menatap Sehun. Pria itu hanya menatapnya dengan wajah datar andalannya. "Kamu." Sehun menatap sang kakak. "Kenapa... kenapa kalian bisa, maksudku, kalian bahkan gak akrab dari kecil." Chanyeol berkata heran.

"Maaf, itu kecelakaan. Kami tidak tahu akan begini jadinya." Chanyeol tertawa miris. Dia kehabisan kata-kata. Dia tidak tahu harus bicara apa. Lelaki itu menghela nafas. "Lalu kalian mau bagaimana?" dua orang itu terdiam. Chanyeol menatap mereka secara bergantian.

"Sehun?"

"Jongin?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Keduanya terdiam menunduk. Karena jujur, mereka tidak tahu harus bagaimana. _Well,_ Sehun tahu. Hanya saja, Jongin masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dia lakukan. "Aku tidak akan memberi tahu anggota keluarga yang lain." Keduanya mengangkat wajah menatap Chanyeol. "Tapi aku harap, kalian bisa menyelesaikan ini dan menemukan jalan keluarnya." Dia tersenyum paksa. "Aku harap kalian bisa mencari jalan untuk kebaikan anak kalian."

* * *

CKLEK

Jongin mengangkat wajah. Dia bangun dari duduknya. Lelaki itu menatap sang buah hati dengan wajah sembab. Semalaman, Haowen sama sekali tidak mau membuka pintu kamar. Anak itu benar-benar mengurung diri, tidak mau mendengarkan apa yang akan sang ibunda atau ayahnya katakan. Semalaman pula Jongin duduk di lantai depan kamar miliknya, menunggu sang putra di temani Sehun dan Baekhyun.

Jongin tersenyum miris menatap Haowen. Dia merasa sesak di dada mendapati wajah putranya yang sembab seperti itu karenanya. Bocah itu menatapnya tidak perduli. Wajah yang biasanya di penuhi senyum itu kini sama sekali tidak berkspresi. Dia berjalan menuju Sehun. Menatap lelaki itu. "Apa kamu benar ayahku?" suaranya datar dan menusuk. Jongin mengerutkan kening mendengar nada suara asing yang keluar dari bibir sang putra. "Jawab." Bocah itu berkata dingin. Sehun tersentak kemudian mengangguk. Dia mengangkat tangan hendak merengkuh Haowen namun anak itu menepisnya dengan kasar. Alis Sehun bertaut. "Lalu kenapa kamu tidak memberi tahuku dari awal?!" nada suaranya meninggi.

"Kalian menyesal menghadirkanku ke dunia ini?" Jongin membulatkan kedua matanya. Yang benar saja Haowen ini!

"Haow–" Haowen mendelik tajam kearah Jongin. "Kami menyayangimu." Lelaki itu berkata terisak. Haowen tertawa mengejek. "Sayang?"

"Sayang padaku?!" Jongin tersentak. "Kalau kalian menyayangiku, seharusnya kalian tahu harus berbuat apa."

"Kalian menyakitiku!"

"…"

"Kalian menghadirkanku di dunia ini karena suatu ketidaksengajaan bukan? Aku ini anak haram kan? Kalian tidak pernah mau menginginkanku!"

"Haowen!"

"Aku benci kalian!" Bocah itu berlari keluar. Sehun mengejar putranya itu, sedangkan Jongin menangis terisak di pelukan Baekhyun. Chanyeol memperhatikan dari jauh dengan sendu.

* * *

"Haowen! Berhenti kamu!" Sehun mencegat anak itu. Dia mengatur nafasnya yang terengah, kemudian berjongkok untuk bertatapan dengan wajah putranya. Hatinya mencelos mendapati jejak air mata di pipi itu. Tangannya terangkat menghapusnya. Haowen menangis terisak. Sehun membawa bocah itu kedalam pelukannya. "Maafkan aku."

"Kenapa… kenapa kalian melakukan ini padaku?" Sehun masih terdiam, tangannya aktif mengelus rambut bocah itu pelan. Sedetik kemudian Sehun melepas pelukannya. Menatap mata sang putra. "Kami tidak bermaksud menyakitimu, sungguh."

"Lalu kenapa? Kenapa kamu dulu tidak menikahi eommaku?" bocah itu berkata lirih. Sehun menghela nafas. Matanya bergerak gelisah. Berulang kali dia membasahi bibirnya yang kelu. Dia tidak tahu apakah ini saat yang tepat untuk menceritakannya pada bocah itu. Tapi, Sehun rasa Haowen sudah siap. Sebelas tahun dia memendam ini. Sehun tidak mau menutupi ini lebih lama.

* * *

Haowen menatap kosong rumput di bawah kakinya. Air matanya sudah kering karena terlalu banyak menangis. Sehun mendekapnya erat, menumpukkan dagu pada pucuk kepala Haowen. Sesekali mengecupnya. Pria itu menghela nafas. "Jadi, kamu tidak tahu bahwa eomma… mengandung diriku?" Sehun mengangguk. "Aku tidak tahu bahwa dia lelaki yang unik." Dia tersenyum menatap Haowen. "Maaf, Haowen."

"Kenapa dia begitu egois?" bocah itu berkata lirih. Sehun tersentak. "Haowen, jangan berkata seperti itu tentang ibumu."

"Dia egois."

"…"

"Seandainya dia mengatakannya padamu, apa kau mau bertanggung jawab akan diriku?" Sehun mengangguk mantap.

"Aku bisa memiliki ayah kalau saja dia memberi tahumu."

"Aku bisa saja mengenalmu lebih awal." Suaranya mulai bergetar, bocah itu kembali terisak. "Aku bisa saja mendapatkan seorang ayah."

"Haowen…" Sehun melepaskan pelukannya. Dia menghapus jejak air mata di pipi bocah itu. "Satu hal yang harus kau tahu. Kami, aku dan ibumu, sangat menyayangimu. Tidak pernah terbesit di benak kami untuk menyakitimu. Ibumu… dia… hanya berusaha melindungimu."

"Melindungku dari apa?! Dia egois!" bocah itu melepaskan pelukannya. Berjalan cepat meninggalkan taman. Sehun menghela nafas, berlari mengikuti sang putra.

"Haowen!"

* * *

"Haowen…" Jongin menatap lirih putranya. Bocah itu sama sekali tidak menghiraukannya. Anak itu menatapnya dengan tajam. Sehun membantu bocah itu memasukan barang-barangnya ke dalam taksi. Anak itu bilang dia ingin kembali ke Seoul. Bahkan dia tidak berpamitan dengannya dan langsung masuk ke dalam taksi. Jongin memegang dadanya, sakit. Sehun menghela nafas ketika menatap wajah sendu lelaki itu. Dia menghampiri kemudian menghapus jejak air mata di pipinya."Berikan dia waktu."

"Aku berjanji akan menjaganya disana." Sehun memegang kedua bahu Jongin. Jongin beralih mentap Sehun tajam. "Apa yang kamu bicarakan dengannya kemarin?" Sehun menghela nafas. "Aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya, Jongin." Wajah lelaki itu berubah merah padam, dia menepis tangan Sehun kasar.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan?! Kenapa tidak mengatakannya dulu padaku?"

"Jangan membentaknya!" Jongin beralih menatap Haowen yang berjalan kearah mereka. "Haowen…" Jongin hendak merengkuhnya ketika tangannya di tepis oleh sang putra. Jongin tersentak. "Haowen, kamu kenapa?" lelaki itu berkata lirih.

"Kenapa eomma egois sekali?" Bocah itu berkata lirih, air mata mulai berkumpul diudut matanya. "Kenapa eomma melakukan ini padaku?" Jongin terdiam, suaranya tercekat.

"Eomma jahat, egois, aku benci eomma!" Haowen terisak kemudian berlari kembali menuju taksi. Jongin terdiam membantu. Suaranya tercekat. Hatinya sesak. Dia tidak percaya putranya itu berkata seperti itu padanya. Air matanya kembali mengalir.

"Jong…" Jongin menghiraukan lelaki itu.

"Pergi." Ucapnya datar.

* * *

a/n: Huaaaa ini apa?! tadinya mau bikin akang sehun nestapa kok malah si mba jongin yang begini? Ah, yasudahlah... bagaimana readers memuaskan? Maaf kalo chapter ini pendek dan tidak memuaskan. Oh, iya, kemarin itu di chapter berapa aku lupa, ada beberapa typo 'gadis' aku minta maaf dan sudah aku betulkan dan reupdate. Dan untuk **KaiNiers** , iya sayang... ini ff remake dari cerita straight yang aku buat, jadi gitu deh... aku kadang suka gak teliti pas ngoreksinya. Terima kasih readers yang sudah mengingatkan :)

Untuk chapter depan aku belum tahu akan ngepost kapan, tapi maaf nih... kayaknya aku gak bisa fast update kayak dulu hehehe maaf yaaa :( tapi aku usahain update secepatnya kok...

Thank you untuk readers yang sudah review... luv you all! :*

last word, review lagi ya?


	17. Chapter 17

**THIS IS OUR STORY**

Chapter : 17

Cast: Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, and many more.

Pairing: Hunkai!main, Chanbaek!minor

Rated: T

Warning: Boyslove/Mpreg

Disclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri.

* * *

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Baekhyun menatap khawatir pada sang sahabat. Dia berjalan menghampiri. Membalikkan tubuh Jongin yang meringkuk agar menatapnya. Hatinya mencelos miris. Ingin menangis juga rasanya. Wajah manis yang biasanya dihiasi senyum itu hanya menatap kosong. Kedua matanya bengkak karena terlalu banyak menangis. Bibir ceri yang merona itu menjadi pucat. Tubuh itu semakin kurus. Baekhyun membawa Jongin dalam pelukannya. Dia mengelus punggung itu dengan sayang. Jongin kembali menitikkan air mata. Genap dua bulan sudah Haowen putus kontak dengannya. Anak itu bahkan tidak mau berbicara dengannya barang satu menit pun di telpon. "Jong, kamu makan ya?" Jongin menggeleng.

"Lalu kamu mau bagaimana? Ayolah, kamu bisa mati kelaparan kalau seperti ini terus." Baekhyun memohon. Jongin melepaskan dirinya dari Baekhyun. Kembali menatap keluar jendela. "Aku ingin bertemu Haowen." Baekhyun mendesah. Dia melirik kearah Chanyeol yang sedari tadi berdiri di ambang pintu. Baekhyun bangkit dari duduknya kemudian melangkah menuju pria itu. "Kamu sudah pulang?" Chanyeol mengangguk. Tangan Baekhyun terjulur, mengambil tas kerja lelaki itu. "Sudah makan malam?" lelaki itu menggeleng. "Kamu mandi dulu, aku mau ke dapur, siapin makan malam untukmu." Baekhyun melangkah pergi, sedetik kemudian lengannya ditarik oleh lelaki itu.

"Bagaimana?" Chanyeol bertanya. Baekhyun menggeleng. "Dia ingin bertemu Haowen." Lelaki itu menghela nafas berat.

* * *

Sehun memperhatikan sang putra yang menyantap lahap sarapannya. Dia tersenyum kecil. Dua bulan belakangan ini adalah waktu yang paling berkesan dalam hidupnya. Dia tidak tahu mengapa Haowen seperti ini. Yang pasti anak itu benar-benar menempel lekat dengannya. Sehun senang, jujur saja. Dua bulan ini dia benar-benar menghabiskan waktu yang dia miliki untuk Haowen. Mereka tidak tinggal di rumah keluarga Oh. Sehun membawa Haowen tinggal di apartemennya dulu. Bibi Kim sempat terheran, tapi Haowen bilang dia ingin bersamanya. Dia ingin bersama 'paman Sehun'nya.

Sehun bahagia. Haowen selalu berada disisinya sekarang. Bocah itu selalu minta diantar dan dijemput saat sekolah. Sehun tidak keberatan. Bahkan saat setiap akhir pekan, Haowen selalu minta berjalan-jalan mengelilingi Seoul. Dia bilang ingin menghabiskan waktu dengannya. Sehun tersenyum lebar saat itu. Tapi, ada satu hal yang mengganjal dipikirannya. Haowen sama sekali tidak mau berbicara tentang Jongin. Bocah itu bahkan tidak mau mengangkat telpon dari sang ibunda. Sehun pernah bertanya kenapa. Tetapi anak itu hanya mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Sehun tidak mau Haowen seperti ini. Bagaimanapun, lelaki itu adalah ibunya. Orang yang melahirkannya di dunia ini. Pernah, beberapa kali Sehun mencoba menelpon lelaki itu. Tapi Jongin hanya menjawabnya dengan nada sinis. Bahkan beberapa kali tidak diangkat. Sehun tahu bahwa pria itu sangat membencinya sekarang. Jujur saja, Sehun tidak kuat. Sehun tidak mau dibeginikan oleh Jongin. Sehun tidak bisa, hatinya resah.

KRIIING KRIIING

"Appa, ada telpon." Sehun tersentak saat bocah itu menatap kearahnya. Dia tersenyum, mengacak rambut Haowen kemudian berjalan ke meja telpon."

"Halo?"

" _Ini aku. Buka pintunya."_ Sehun mengerenyitkan kening. Siapa? Dia menyalakan monitor. Sedetik kemudian bola matanya melebar. "Jongin?"

" _Biarkan aku bertemu anakku."_

* * *

Sehun membuka pintu tergesa. Dia tercekat saat mendapati Jongin di hadapannya. Bukan, bukan karena kedatangan Jongin yang tiba-tiba. Lebih karena penampilan fisik lelaki itu. Sehun tahu bahwa Jongin itu memang tidak berisi. Tapi, Sehun tidak menyangka bahwa Jongin akan sekurus ini. Wajah yang Sehun kagumi itu seakan meredup. Tidak ada kesejukan saat Sehun memandangnya. "Jongin, ada apa denganmu?" Jongin mendecih. Dia menepis kasar tangan Sehun yang hendak menggapainya. "Dimana Haowen?" nada suara itu… Sehun tidak suka. Sehun tidak suka Jongin berbicara seperti ini dengannya. Sehun ingin mendengar Jongin yang dulu. "Mana anakku?!"

"Eomma?" bocah itu muncul dari balik punggung sang ayah. Jongin menerobos masuk. Air mata menggumpal di sudut matanya. Dia terharu, dia bahagia, dia lega mendapati Haowen baik-baik saja. Jongin hendak merengkuh bocah itu, tetapi Haowen menjauhkan diri. Dia menatap sang ibunda tajam. "Jangan menemuiku lagi." Ucapnya datar. Hati Jongin mencelos. Dia terisak. "Haowen…" dia berkata lirih. "Haowen ini eomma." Haowen semakin berjalan mundur. Alis Jongin bertaut. Dia beralih menatap Sehun tajam. "Kamu! Apa yang kamu katakan pada Haowen?!"

Sehun mendesah kecil. "Aku tidak berkata apapun."

"Bohong!"

"Demi Tuhan Jongin! Tenang!"

"Tenang?! Kamu pikir aku bisa tenang saat tahu anakku sendiri membenci diriku karenamu?! Biadap kamu Sehun!"

"Jongin, aku mohon jaga ucapanmu. Ada Haowen disini."

"Aku membencimu Oh Sehun. Aku akan bawa Haowen pulang sekarang. Dia tidak butuh ayah sepertimu."

"Jongin!"

"Diam!" Kedua lelaki itu terdiam seketika. Menatap kearah sang putra yang menangis kencang. "Aku butuh kalian! Tidakkah kalian mengerti?!" bocah itu berseru. "Aku butuh orang tuaku." Suaranya perlahan memelan. "Aku butuh ayah dan ibuku."

"Kalian berdua sama saja! Kalian egois!" Haowen berlari menuju kamarnya.

BRAK

* * *

"Ya Baek, dia ada bersamaku. Kamu tidak usah khawatir. Ya, ya, sampaikan salamku pada Chanyeol hyung."

PIP

Sehun memutuskan panggilan. Dia mendesah kemudian berjalan kearah Jongin yang menunduk di sofa ruang tamu. Sehun mendudukkan diri di sampingnya. Dua jam lebih Haowen mengurung diri di kamar. Jongin menggeleng. Berulang kali dia mendesah berat. Sehun menggenggam tangannya. Di luar dugaan, lelaki itu membiarkannya. Sehun beralih membawa Jongin ke dalam pelukannya. "Sehun…" Jongin berkata pelan. "Maaf…" Sehun menggeleng. "Tidak, kamu tidak salah."

"Aku salah." Jongin melepaskan diri dari pria itu. "Maaf karena telah berkata seperti itu. Sungguh, aku hanya emosi." Sehun tersenyum maklum. "Aku tahu, tidak seharusnya aku seperti itu padamu. Aku… maaf, aku tidak membencimu."

"Tidak apa." Jongin mendesah–lagi. Dia menatap kosong kearah pintu kamar Haowen. "Lalu kita harus bagaimana menjelaskannya?" Sehun menggeleng, dia tidak tahu.

"Aku tidak tahu." Mereka terdiam sebentar. Sesaat, Sehun masuk ke dalam kamarnya lalu keluar dengan sebuah kunci di tangan kanan. Dia kembali duduk berhadapan dengan Jongin. Sehun menjulurkan kunci itu padanya. Jongin mengerenyit heran. "Kunci cadangannya." Jongin mengangguk mengerti. "Masuklah, jelaskan padanya. Kamu ibunya." Jongin terdiam beberapa saat. "Tidak." Alis Sehun bertaut. "Aku memang ibunya." Jongin menjeda. Dia mengangkat wajah menatap Sehun. Mengukir senyum tipis. "Dan kamu adalah ayahnya." Sehun mengerenyit, masih tidak paham. "Kita adalah orang tuanya. Kita yang bertanggung jawab untuk menjelaskan padanya."

"Dia tidak butuh dirimu." Sehun megerutkan kening. "Dia tidak butuh aku." alisnya semakin bertaut. Jongin mengangkat wajah menatap lelaki itu. "Dia butuh kita. Aku dan dirimu."

* * *

Jongin memutar kenop pintu perlahan. Dia berjalan menghampiri sang putra yang terduduk di balkon kamar. Sehun mengikuti di belakang. Jongin berjongkok, mensejajarkan diri dengan wajah sang putra. Sementara Haowen, masih belum mau mengalihkan pandangannya. Dia hanya menatap kosong langit siang kota Seoul. Jongin menjulurkan tangan, mengusap pelan kepala putranya itu. "Haowen…" anak itu tidak bergeming. Tidak melakukan pergerakan yang berarti. "Haowen, eomma minta maaf."

"…"

"Maaf, karena membohongimu selama ini. Maaf, karena telah membuatmu berpikir bahwa eomma tidak mau mempertemukanmu dengan ayahmu."

"…"

"Eomma menyanyangimu, eomma mengaku salah. Maafkan eomma Haowen." Suara Jongin bergetar, air mata sudah jatuh di pipinya. "Jangan membenci eomma. Eomma tidak bisa tanpamu." Lelaki itu terisak. Sehun berjalan mendekat. Dia menyentuh bahu Jongin, kemudian ikut berjongkok di sampingnya. Dia menatap Haowen kembut. "Kami menyayangimu." Itu suara Sehun. "Kamu buah hati kami Haowen."

"…" air mata mulai berkumpul disudut mata bocah itu.

"Apapun yang kami lakukan, hanyalah untuk kebaikanmu." Sehun bangkit merengkuh Haowen. Bocah itu tidak berontak. Jongin ikut bangkit. Di luar dugaan bocah itu mengangkat wajah, menatapnya. "Eomma…" dia berkata pelan. "Aku merindukanmu."

* * *

Jongin tersenyum lebar melihat sang putra tertidur pulas dalam dekapannya. Dia bahagia Haowen memaafkannya. Dia merasa dirinya kembali hidup. Dia merasa kembali memiliki alasan untuk menjalani hari-harinya kedepan. Dia bahagia telah kembali mendapatkan semangat untuk hidup dalam dirinya. Dia semakin mengeratkan pelukan.

CKLEK

Sehun memasuki kamar. Dia tersenyum kecil mendapati Jongin dan Haowen yang tertidur. Dia menghampiri. "Jong, bangunkan Haowen." Jongin mendongak, alisnya bertaut. "Dia baru tidur, Hun." Sehun tersenyum. "Ayo kita makan siang."

* * *

Kedua lelaki dewasa itu tersenyum lebar. Mendapati sang buah hati memakan makanannya dengan lahap. Jongin bahkan tidak bisa melepaskan pandangannya dari sang putra. Dia bahagia, dia senang Haowen kembali seperti dulu. Dia lega karena Haowen sudah memaafkannya. Bahkan, bocah itu benar-benar berlaku seperti biasa. Haowen, yang merasa di perhatikan menghentikan kegiatannya. Menatap heran kelakuan sang ibu dan ayah. "Eomma, appa, kenapa?" Keduanya kompak menggeleng, alis bocah itu bertaut. "Kenapa liatin aku begitu?" lagi, keduanya menggeleng. Haowen menghela nafas. Dia melirik keaarah piring sang ibunda yang masih utuh. "Eomma kenapa nggak makan?" Jongin tersentak.

"Errr… itu… iya ini mau makan." Jongin tersenyum canggung lalu mengambil pisau steak dan garpu. Sehun terkikik geli. Jongin mendelik kearahnya. "Kenapa ketawa?" Sehun berhenti kemudian menggeleng lalu melanjutkan memakan steak miliknya.

"Appa, sudah kasih tahu eomma?" Sehun mengerutkan kening. "Bali." Dia membulatkan mulutnya, kemudian menggeleng. Jongin mengerutkan kening. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang ayah dan anak itu bicarakan. Dia menatap Sehun menuntut penjelasan.

"Ada apa?"

"Bulan depan, aku ada pertukaran pelajar di Bali." Jongin mengangguk mengerti. "Tanggal berapa kamu berangkat?"

"Tanggal empat belas Januari, eomma."

"Yasudah, jangan macam-macam disana. Jaga diri, ngerti?" Haowen tersenyum kecil, kemudian mengangguk. Jongin tersenyum sambil mengusap kepalanya kasar. Haowen merengut. "Duh, eomma, please deh, berantakan. Nanti aku gak ganteng lagi." Jongin tertawa mencibir. "Siapa bilang kamu ganteng?"

"Banyak kok!" Jongin tertawa puas. "Percaya diri banget kamu."

"Haowen memang ganteng kok, kan turunanku." Sehun menimpali. Jongin mendecih. "Haowen ganteng karena turunan aku tahu!"

"Kalau dia nurunin kamu, jadi manis dong. Mukamu kan kayak cewek." Jongin mengerenyit sebal. Mencubit kecil perut Sehun, lelaki itu mengaduh kemudian kembali tertawa puas. "Iya eomma, appa benar." Haowen menimpali. Dia tertawa mendapati wajah kesal sang ibunda. "Haowen!" Anak dan ayah itu tertawa keras. Jongin menggerutu sebal. Sialan! Kenapa jadi dia yang di _bully_ disini?

"Udah sih ketawanya, kampung. Malu, diliatin banyak orang." Lelaki itu menekuk wajah sebal. Sementara Sehun dan Haowen masih tertawa kencang. Beberapa orang mulai melihat kearah mereka. Jongin mengangguk kepala meminta maaf. Jongin mendelik kearah Sehun dan Haowen, tangannya terangkat mencubit perut Sehun. "Au! Iya ampun-ampun, aku berhenti ketawa!"

* * *

Jongin mendesah lelah. Dia menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa. Sehun mengikuti, duduk di sampingnya. Sementara Haowen, bocah itu sudah kembali ke kamar. Katanya ingin mengerjakan PR. Jongin memiringkan wajah. Tersenyum menatap Sehun yang memejamkan mata. Sehun, yang merasa di perhatikan, membuka mata lalu menatap wajah lelaki itu. Dia mengukir senyum. Ikut memiringkan wajah. "Ada apa?" Jongin menggeleng. "Aku hanya ingin berterima kasih." Alis Sehun bertaut. "Untuk?"

Jongin memasang wajah berpikir. "Menjadi ayah yang baik untuk Haowen?" dia tertawa kecil. Sehun iku tersenyum. "Hei, aku ini memang _father-material_ tahu." Jongin mengangguk mengejek. "Iya percaya." Dia tertawa.

"Ih kamu nih!" Sehun menggelitik pinggangnya. Jongin tertawa sambil menghindar. "Ih! Iya-iya! Percaya, udah ah jangan gelitikin gini." Sehun menghentikan, kemudian mendesah pelan. Mereka terdiam beberapa saat. "Sehun…" Jongin memulai. "Hm?"

"Aku serius, terima kasih."

"Iya Jongin."

"Dan maaf sudah memakimu waktu itu dan tadi pagi. Serius, aku hanya emosi dan tidak berpikiran jernih." Sehun tersenyum mengangguk. "Kan sudah aku bilang, tidak apa."

"Tapi aku gak enak jadinya. Marah-marah gitu. Padahal kamu gak salah apa-apa."

"Jong…" lelaki itu menatap dalam pada lawannya. Dia menggengam satu tangan Jongin. Jongin tersentak merasakan sesuatu yang bergejolak di hatinya. "Aku bilang tidak apa." Sehun tersenyum dan Jongin terpesona karenanya. Serius, senyum Sehun yang seperti ini benar-benar membuat Jongin mati kutu dan tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Dia suka saat Sehun tersenyum seperti ini padanya. Jongin suka.

Beberapa menit berselang dan mereka masih dalam posisi itu. "Asal, kamu ingetin aku aja supaya gak bikin kamu marah. Asli deh, kamu serem banget kayak medusa, aku diem kayak batu, gak bisa ngomong apa-apa." Sehun memutus keheningan. Dia tertawa kecil meliat Jongin yang merengut sebal. Jongin menarik kasar tangannya. Lelaki itu menggerutu kemudian bangkit dari duduknya. "Udah ah, aku mau ke kamar, ngantuk." Jongin berjalan menjauh. Sehun memperhatikan dari belakang.

"Jongin…" Jongin berbalik menengok. "Selamat malam." Lelaki itu menyunggingkan senyum. "Selamat malam, Sehun." Lelaki itu menyunggingkan senyum. "Selamat malam, Sehun." Lelaki itu berjalan menjauh. Sehun meraba dadanya. Berulang kali dia menghembuskan nafas, menetralkan debaran jantungnya. Sehun tidak memungkiri bahwa setiap kali berdekatan dengan Jongin, jantungnya berdetak hebat. Seakan akan keluar dari rongga dadanya. Dia mencintai Jongin, Sehun sangat tahu dan yakin akan hal itu. Tapi… dia juga tahu, bahwa Jongin tidak memiliki rasa untuknya.

* * *

Berulang kali Jongin menarik lalu menghembuskan nafasnya. Dia menepuk-nepuk dadanya. Berusaha menenagkan debaran hatinya. Jongin melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin. Dia tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengannya. Dia… merasa bahagia saat Sehun menyentuhnya. Dia merasa seperti akan melayang saat Sehun menatapnya dengan tatapan itu. Dia tahu akan perasaan lelaki itu padanya. Tapi, dia tidak yakin akan hatinya. Dia… tidak yakin apakah dirinya mencintai lelaki itu dan pantas bersama dengannya.

 **To Be Continued...**


	18. Chapter 18

**THIS IS OUR STORY**

Chapter : 18

Cast: Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, and many more.

Pairing: Hunkai!main, Chanbaek!minor

Rated: T

Warning: Boyslove/Mpreg

Disclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri.

* * *

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Baekhyun mendengus kasar. Dia menatap tajam Jongin yang duduk di hadapannya. Jongin meringis. "Hyung…"

"Apa?!" Jongin kembali menelan salivanya. "Dua hari gak ngasih kabar, terus sekarang kamu bilang mau pindah ke Seoul?" Jongin meringis lalu mengangguk. "Yang benar saja kamu, Jong!" Jongin tersentak. Dia berdehem lalu berpindah duduk di samping lelaki itu. "Hyung…" dia merajuk. Baekhyun mendecih, membuang muka. "Hyuuuuungggg…" Jongin menatapnya sayu. Baekhyun mendesah keras. "Apa sih?! Gak mempan tau gak _aegyo-_ mu itu." Pria Kim itu mengerucutkan bibir. "Maaf hyung…" Baekhyun mendesah. Mengalihkan wajah kearah lelaki itu. Dia merubah posisi duduknya, berhadapan.

"Dua hari Jongin, dua hari kamu gak ada kabar." Pria itu berkata pelan.

"Iya ma–"

"Punya ponsel kan? Kenapa gak ngabarin?"

"Maaf hyung…"

"Pergi gitu aja, terus gak bisa dihubungi. Aku khawatir tahu!" Jongin menundukkan kepala. Merasa bersalah. Dia tahu, dia sudah keterlaluan. Bener deh, dua hari kemarin itu dia lupa. Keasikan tinggal bersama Haowen dan Sehun. Dua hari paling berkesan untuknya. Mereka pergi bermain, berjalan-jalan, menghabiskan waktu bertiga. Benar-benar menyenangkan. Dia merasa nyaman. Sampai-sampai lupa mengabari Baekhyun.

"Sehun juga, aku telpon gak diangkat. Kalian ngapain sih?!" Suara Baekhyun mulai meninggi. "Cuma jalan-jalan ke taman bermain kok, hyung. Kadang makan, udah gitu aja." Jongin melirik Baekhyun. "Hyung… maaf." Dia menaruh kepala di pundak sang sahabat. Memeluk erat lelaki itu dari samping. Baekhyun mengela nafas. Luluh juga akhirnya. Dia tidak bisa benar-benar arah pada Jongin ternyata. "Iya dimaafin." Dia melirik Jongin. Lelaki itu mengadahkan kepala. "Bener?" Baekhyun mengangguk. Jongin tersenyum riang. Semakin mengeratkan pelukan pada sang sahabat.

"Udah ah, lepas, sesak tahu!" Jongin mencibir kecil. Melepas pelukan. "Hyung, marah-marah mulu deh, lagi PMS ya? Au!" Baekhyun menggetok kepala Jongin dengan kepalannya. Lelaki itu menggerutu sebal. "Ngomong sembarang! Aku ini lelaki!" Jongin masih menggerutu, Baekhyun kembali melayangkan kepalannya. "Au! Hyung! Apa sih, getok-getok melulu? Kamu lagi hamil anak Chanyeol hyung ya? Emosian banget." Baekhyun melotot, dasar kurang ajar! Bicara seasalnya. Dia hendak melayangkan pukulannya saat Jongin sudah berpindah duduk ke sofa sebelah sambil menyengir jenaka. "Bercanda hyung, suer deh gak lagi-lagi."

Baekhyun memutar mata. Dia mendesah lalu meletakkan kepalanya di senderan sofa. Jongin memperhatikan sahabatnya itu. Diam-diam dia tersenyum kecil. Dia senang Baekhyun seperti ini. Artinya, lelaki itu perduli padanya. Dia banyak berterima kasih pada jasanya satu dekade terakhir. Dia menyayangi Baekhyun. Dia benar-benar seperti kakak untuknya. Yah, walaupun kadang kekanak-kanakan. Tapi Jongin bersyukur bisa mengenalnya.

Jongin tiba-tiba memajukan duduknya, kembali berpindah ke samping Baekhyun. Matanya menatap menyelidik sesuatu di leher Baekhyun. Sementara lelaki itu belum juga sadar. Jongin masih asik memperhatikan, sedetik kemudian ia tersadar. Oh tidak, jangan bilang kalau itu…

"Hyung, siapa yang ngasih kamu cupang kayak gini?" Baekhyun membelalakan mata. Dia melonjak bangun. Jongin tersentak, mengerutkan kening. "Hyung kenapa sih?" Jongin masih menatapnya. Mata Baekhyun bergerak risih. "Em… itu… cupang apa sih?! Gak ada!" Jongin menatap menyelidik.

"Hayo… jangan bohong. Itu apa merah-merah dilehernya?"

"Err… ini… ini… ini digigit nyamuk. Iya! Di gigit nyamuk." Baekhyun menelan salivanya kasar. Jongin masih menatapnya curiga. Lelaki itu tersenyum jahil kemudian. "Nyamuknya namanya Oh Chanyeol ya?" Jongin berkata menggoda. Baekhyun tersentak. "Apa sih?! Ngaco kamu!" Jongin tertawa. "Tuh kan! Bener Chanyeol hyung! Jujur aja sih, hyung!" Baekhyun menyerah dia menghela nafas. Duduk berhadapan dengan sang sahabat, kemudian mengangguk. Jongin makin tesenyum lebar. "Sejak kapan?" Baekhyun memasang pose berpikir. "Sebulan lalu?" Jongin membulatkan mulutnya.

"Jadi, waktu aku lagi merana gara-gara gak bisa ketemu anakku, kamu malah senang-senang sama Chanyeol hyung?" Jongin berpura-pura marah–menggoda. Baekhyun membasahi bibirnya. Duh, jadi tidak enak. "Nggak cerita-cerita sama aku lagi."

"Aku mau cerita gimana? Kamu di ajak ngomong aja gak bisa!" Jongin tertawa keras. "Jong apasih!" Lelaki itu terbahak. "Jongin!"

"Iya maaf-maaf." Jongin menyudahi tawanya. Mereka terdiam beberapa saat. "Hyung…" Baekhyun mengangkat wajah. "Apa?"

"Aku bahagia, kalau hyung bahagia." Baekhyun tersenyum. "Apa hyung bahagia?" Lelaki itu mengangguk. Jongin mendesah lega. "Apa kamu bahagia Jongin?" Jongin mengangguk. "Ya, aku bahagia dan lega sekaligus. Tidak ada yang harus aku tutupi lagi dari Haowen."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Sehun?" Jongin mengalihkan wajah kearah Baekhyun. Alisnya bertaut. "Dia mencintaimu, Jongin." Jongin menghela nafas. "Apa lagi yang harus kamu tunggu?"

* * *

Pria itu merubah posisi duduknya dengan tidak nyaman. Jok mobil sedan yang sedang Ia naiki rasanya sangat tidak pas sekali. Berkali-kali melihat kearah jam di tangan kirinya. Resah sendiri jadinya. Entah Ia harus menyalahkan siapa. Namanya juga kota besar. Ibukota Korea Selatan ini pasti padat penduduk sekali bukan? Tapi sungguh, mengapa akhir-akhir banyak sekali mobil yang berkeliaran di jalan. Bukan pertama kalinya ke Seoul. Justru Ia menetap di kota ini. Hanya saja sepertinya lebih nyaman menetap di Busan. Tidak cukup banyak mobil yang lalu lalang. Tidak seperti disini. Dalam satu rumah saja mungkin ada lima mobil yang berdiam di garasi. Makanya jadi padat begini. Memang sih kendaraan pribadi sangat dibutuhkan, apalagi orang-orang yang pekerjaannya berlomba dengan waktu. Pasti sangat membutuhkannya. Tapi kalau sudah macet begini bisa-bisa kalah dengan waktu kan? Seperti dirinya saat ini. Ia ada janji bertemu dengan rekan bisnisnya. Direktur utama. Bos-nya Jongin. Rencananya akan menandatangi kontrak kerja sama secara resmi. Mereka janji bertemu jam tiga sore. Sekarang saja sudah jam dua lebih dua puluh lima menit. Mana jalan macet begini. Ia sudah membuat kesan yang buruk saat pertama kali bertemu Jongin. Ia tidak mau dianggap sebagai orang yang molor dengan waktu. Jongdae memberi isyarat untuk sang supir agar lebih cepat. Tapi tidak bisa. Ada ratusan mobil yang menghalangi jalannya. Rasanya ingin dia lindas semua sekalian dengan mobil tronton. Astaga! Kalau sudah begini siapa yang mau dia salahkan?

Jongdae turun dengan tergesa. Memasuki gedung tinggi itu dengan berlari. Ia tidak peduli sekretarisnya mengikuti dari belakang dengan terengah. Sudah jam tiga lebih lima belas menit. Ia tidak mau orang itu menunggu lama. Menekan tombol lift dengan tergesa. Kalau ruangan sang Direktur ada di lantai dua atau tiga mungkin dia sudah menaiki tangga darurat sekarang. Sayangnya, ada di lantai dua belas. Ia tidak mau pingsan ketika sampai diatas nanti. "Oops, maaf!" Pria yang ditabrak hanya mengangguk saja. Sehun memperhatikan seksama lelaki yang terengah disampingnya. Seperti pernah lihat. Tapi dia tidak tahu juga sih, bisa saja mirip kan?

Orang tersebut menengok. Risih juga diperhatikan seperti itu. Beberapa menit kemudian dia tersentak. "Astaga! Sehun?" Sehun mengerutkan kening. Ternyata memang pernah bertemu. Tapi, dimana? "Kamu Oh Sehun kan?!" rawut wajah lelaki itu berubah antusias. Senyum lebar terukir dibibirnya. Sehun mengangguk, alisnya bertaut. "Kita kenal?"

"Ya Tuhan! Ini benar kamu Sehun?!" Lelaki itu tertawa. "Kamu tidak ingat aku?" Sehun menggeleng dengan wajah bingung.

"Jongdae! Kim Jongdae!" Seketika wajah Sehun berubah. Seperti mendapat ilham dia tersenyum lebar. "Jongdae? Kim Jongdae? Chen?!" Jongdae mengangguk antusias. Mereka tertawa kemudian berpelukan. "Astaga!" Sehun menggeleng takjub.

"Aku nggak nyangka bisa bertemu disini. Apa kabar kamu?" Sehun menepuk pelan pundak lelaki itu. "Aku baik, Hun."

"Kamu apa kabar? Sudah punya anak berapa?"

Sehun tersenyum. "Baru satu. Kamu gimana?" Lelaki itu menatap heran. "Satu? Kamu sudah menikah?" Bukannya apa-apa. Jongdae hanya kaget saja. Sehun itu sahabatnya dulu di SMP. Dia tahu benar Sehun itu seperti apa. Tidak pernah yang namanya punya niat untuk berpacaran. Yah, tapi siapa yang tau? Mungkin saja, dia mendapat ilham lalu menikah. Padahal Jongdae dulu sudah yakin mati-matian kalau Sehun akan menikah di umur empat puluh tahun. Sangking jarangnya dia berinteraksi. Kecuali dengan dirinya, tentu saja.

Sehun tersenyum kecil mendapati wajah bingung si sahabat lama. Dia menepuk pundak Jongdae sekali lagi. "Aku belum menikah." Alis Jongdae bertaut. Sedetik kemudian dia mengangguk mengerti, lalu tersenyum. "Siapa namanya?"

"Nanti aku kenalkan. Kamu ada urusan apa disini?" Sedetik kemudian lelaki itu tersadar. Dia harus menghadiri _meeting_! Wajahnya berubah panik.

TING!

"Hun, duluan ya! Nanti kita ketemu lagi! Ini kartu namaku! _See you bro!"_ Pria itu berlari keluar _lift._ Sehun menggeleng maklum. Dia membaca kartu nama di tangannya. Kim Jongdae… astaga, dia merindukan sekali lelaki itu. Sehun tersenyum kecil.

Sehun ikut melangkahkan kaki keluar. Dia berjalan menuju ruang pertemuan. Sehun sedikit bingung. Ini bukan kantornya. Dia berada di kantor ayah Baekhyun. Katanya mereka akan melakukan penandatangan kontrak kerja sama resmi dengan salah satu perusahaan. Sehun, sebagai wakil dari Oh Corporotion yang juga menjalin kerja sama dengan Byun Company, diminta untuk datang, menjadi saksi.

"Sehun!" Sehun menengok ke sumber suara. Dia melihat Minsoek yang terengah berlari kearahnya.

"Hyung, gak usah lari-lari begitu." Sehun menengur saat lelaki itu sudah sampai dihadapannya. Minsoek tersenyum. "Maaf terlambat." Sehun mengangguk, kemudian tersenyum. "Nggak usah dateng juga gak apa, hyung." Minsoek mengerenyit. "Aku kan sekretaris kamu." Sehun tertawa kecil. "Jadi harus selalu berada di samping bos kemana-mana."

"Terserah kamu aja hyung."

* * *

Haowen terdiam. Sesekali kepalanya celingukan mencari mobil sedan berwarna putih yang biasa menjemputnya. Dia mendesah sebal. Sehun seharusnya sudah menjemputnya dari lima belas menit yang lalu. Kemana sih ayahnya itu?

"Haowen!" Haowen mendongak, sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum lebar. Dia bangkit dari duduknya lalu berlari menerjang Jongin yang melambai kearahnya. Dia mendekap sang ibunda erat setelah sampai. "Eomma." Jongin tersenyum, mengelus pelan punggung sang putra.

"Duh, gak kangen ya sama pamannya? Yaudah deh, paman balik lagi ke Busan." Haowen tersenyum lebar mendapati Baekhyun berjalan kearahnya. Dia memeluk pria itu. "Paman Baek, aku kangen." Baekhyun membalas pelukan bocah itu, kemudian mencium pipinya gemas. "Paman juga kangen sama kamu." Haowen tertawa lebar. Dia melirik kearah sang ibunda yang berdiri di samping mereka. "Eomma, benar-benar akan tinggal disini kan?" bocah itu bertanya penuh harap. Jongin mengangguk.

"Yes!" Haowen tersenyum lebar. Sementara Baekhyun menggerutu. "Kalian gak asik! Masa semuanya ninggalin aku di Busan." Ibu dan anak itu tersenyum kecil. "Paman tinggal disini aja kalau gitu."

"Enak aja kamu kalau ngomong." Haowen terkikik. "Eomma…" dia mendongak menatap sang ibunda. "Sudah beri tahu appa?" Jongin menggeleng. "Nanti, eomma telpon appamu."

"Ayo masuk ke mobil, kita pergi makan siang." Haowen mengangguk kemudian berjalan mendahului. Baekhyun menatap kearah Jongin. "Appa?" Jongin tersenyum tipis.

"Dia ayahnya hyung, Sehun pantas mendapat panggilan itu."

* * *

Pagi ini Jongin benar-benar tidak berselera untuk pergi ke kantor. Dia benar-benar lelah. Padahal baru satu minggu dia pindah ke Seoul. Tapi pekerjaan selalu setia menunggunya. Jongin mengedipkan mata beberapa kali. Dia merenggangkan tubuh, kemudian membangunkan Haowen yang masih terlelap disampingnya. "Sayang… bangun, ayo berangkat sekolah." Haowen mengedip, kemudian bangun dari tidurnya, beranjak menuju kamar mandi. Jongin berjalan keluar kamar, menuju kamar Sehun.

Dia memang tinggal di apartemen pria itu sekarang. Ibunya dan sang kakak dibuat terheran akan hal itu. Untung dia masih bisa mengeles kalau ini karena Haowen. Tidak sepenuhnya bohong sih. Memang Haowennya tidak mau berpisah dari Sehun kok. Anak itu benar-benar menempel erat dengan sang ayah. Fakta yang belum dia ungkapkan pada keluarganya. Jongin pasti akan membicarakannya. Tapi nanti, dia ingin menikmati kebersamaan ini dulu sebelum terjadi 'drama' berikutnya.

Jongin membuka kenop pintu perlahan. Tangannya meraba dinding mencari saklar lampu.

TEK

Jongin berjalan menuju Sehun yang masih berada di alam mimpinya. Dia mengguncang bahu pria itu. "Hun… bangun. Kamu ke kantor kan?" Sehun perlahan membuka mata, mengedip, kemudian mengucak pelan. "Jong? Jam berapa ini?" Jongin melirik kearah jam di meja nakas. "Jam enam." Sehun tersentak, langsung membuka matanya lebar. "Astaga! Kenapa baru bangunin?!" Jongin mengerutkan kening.

"Kamu biasanya juga aku bangunin jam segini." Sehun meringis.

"Tapi hari ini aku ada presentasi jam tujuh!"

"Ya kamunya gak minta dibangunin lebih awal." Jongin menggerutu. Sehun lebih memilih mengabaikan pria itu lalu memasuki kamar mandi. Jongin mendesah pelan kemudian mengidarkan matanya kesekeliling kamar. Dia baru tahu bahwa Sehun seberantakan ini ternyata. Jongin itu _neat freak._ Dia sama sekali tidak tahan melihat yang seperti ini. Lelaki itu bangun dari duduknya, mulai memunguti satu-persatu pakaian Sehun yang terabai di lantai.

* * *

"Bye sayang! Nanti kalau sudah pulang telpon ya?" Haowen tersenyum, mengangguk, kemudian mencium pipi sang ibunda. Dia melangkahkan kaki keluar. Jongin melambai kearah sang putra yang berjalan menjauh masuk ke dalam pekarangan sekolah. Jongin menatap sekeliling. Dia bingung harus kemana setelah ini. Jongin memutuskan untuk libur satu hari ini saja. Dia benar-benar lelah. Inginnya sih tiduran saja di rumah. Tapi, memang dasarnya dia tidak bisa hanya berdiam, jadilah dia sendiri yang kebosanan sekarang.

KRING KRING

"Halo?"

 _"Jongin!"_ Reflek, Jongin menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga. Dia merengut kesal. "Hyung! Apasih, gak usah teriak-teriak bisa? Aku gak tuli!"

 _"Jong, you need to help me!"_ Seolah tidak memerdulikan, Baekhyun masih berceloteh disebrang. " _Jemput aku di stasiun. Sekarang!"_ Alis Jongin bertaut. "Kamu ada di Seoul?"

 _"Iya! Udah, cepet kesini. Aku tunggu, gak pake lama!"_

PIP

Jongin mendesah keras. Ada-ada saja sahabatnya itu. Lagipula, mau apa dia di Seoul?

KRING KRING

Jongin kembali mengangkat telponnya dengan sebal. "Iya hyung! Aku kesana sekarang!" teriaknya. _"Jongin?"_ Jongin mengerenyitkan kening. Menjauhkan ponsel dari telinga lalu melihat ke layar. Astaga, Sehun rupanya. "Maaf Hun, aku kira Baekhyun hyung."

 _"It's okay. By the way, Jong, bisa bantu aku?"_

"Bantu apa?"

 _"Bisa kamu antarkan berkas ke kantorku? Ada di meja kerja, map warna merah. Bisa kan Jongin? Aku butuh itu sekarang."_ Suara Sehun memelas. Jongin kembali menghela nafas, lalu mengangguk, meskipun itu tidak berarti karena Sehun tidak dapat melihatnya. "Aku sampai tiga puluh menit lagi." Sehun bersuara senang di sebrang. Jongin kembali menjalankan mobilnya. Biarlah, Baekhyun menunggu beberapa menit saja. Tidak akan hilang juga kan?

* * *

Sehun menunggu gelisah di depan pintu _lift._ Dia benar-benar memperhatikan dengan seksama orang-orang yang keluar dari sana. Dia butuh berkas itu sekarang. Kalau tidak matilah dia. Dia harus memenangkan tender kali ini.

TING

Sehun tersenyum bahagia mendapati Jongin yang keluar dari sana. Lelaki itu berjalan menuju kearahnya dengan sebuah map di tangan kanan. "Nih." Pria itu menjukurkannya. Sehun menerima dengan senyum merekah. " _Thanks Jong."_ Jongin balas terseyum. " _Anytime."_

"Aku ke dalam dulu ya?" Jongin mengangguk. Dia memperhatikan punggung Sehun yang berjalan menjauh. Dia melihat lelaki itu menyapa seorang wanita muda yang tersenyum hangat dengannya. Tiba-tiba hatinya kesal. Dia tidak suka cara wanita itu memandang Sehun. Dia tidak suka saat wanita itu dengan seenaknya memegang lengan Sehun. Dan, cara pria itu memberikan senyum pada wanita itu... Jongin tidak suka! Jongin tahu wanita itu pasti hanya sekedar _partner bussines_ atau semacamnya. Tapi… tetap saja Jongin tidak suka! Jongin hanya mau senyuman Sehun hanya untuknya!

Jongin tersentak akan pikirannya.

 _Apa… aku cemburu?_

 **To Be Continued...**


	19. Chapter 19

**THIS IS OUR STORY**

Chapter : 19

Cast: Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, and many more.

Pairing: Hunkai!main, Chanbaek!minor

Rated: T-M

Warning: Boyslove/Mpreg

Disclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri.

* * *

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Jongin!" Baekhyun berteriak kencang saat duduk di kursi penumpang sebelah Jongin. Jongin meringis. "Maaf hyung."

"Satu jam!" Baekhyun menatap tajam, mengacungkan jari telunjuk di hadapan sang sahabat. Dia mendekatkan wajah perlahan kearah Jongin dengan murka. "Satu jam kamu buat aku nunggu!"

"Jalanan macet hyung." Jongin menjawab santai. Baekhyun mendesah pelan. Dia kembali dalam posisi duduk diam dan menatap kedepan. Jongin mulai menjalankan mobilnya. Lima belas menit Jongin menunggu sahabatnya itu mengeluarkan suara. Jadi tidak enak. Apa Baekhyun benar-benar marah ya?

"Hyung…" Lelaki itu masih tidak bergeming. Mata Jongin bergerak gelisah. "Hyung, jangan marah." Baekhyun menengok kearah lelaki itu. Dia mengerutkan kening. "Siapa yang marah?" Jongin mengerenyit.

"Hyung gak marah sama aku?" Baekhyun menggeleng. "Cuma kesel sih." Tambahnya. Jongin mendecih. "Hyung tumben ke Seoul. Ada apa?" Baekhyun terdiam. Dia menatap cemas kearah Jongin.

"Malam ini…" Jongin mendengarkan, meskipun pandangannya ke depan. "Keluargaku dan keluarga Oh akan makan malam."

"Untuk membicarakan pernikahanku dengan Chanyeol." Jongin memberhentikan mobilnya di tepi. Dia menengok kearah Baekhyun dengan senyum lebar. "Yang benar?" Baekhyun mengangguk, lalu Jongin bersorak bahagia. Dia menerjang Baekhyun dengan pelukannya. "Selamat ya hyung! Akhirnya kamu nikah juga!" Baekhyun tersenyum tipis. Dia mengelus punggung Jongin. "Terima kasih." Ucapnya lemas. Jongin mengerenyit lalu memberi jarak diantara mereka. Dia melihat Baekhyun yang menunduk. Jongin tahu ada yang tidak beres. Jongin tahu… Baekhyun ragu.

"Apa yang perlu kamu ragukan?" Baekhyun menggidikan bahu.

"Aku rasa… aku… aku tidak tahu. Bagaimana kalau Chanyeol hanya menjadikanku pelarian?" alis Jongin bertaut. "Bagaimana kalau dia masih mencintaimu?" Jongin tertawa.

"Hyung! Yang benar aja kamu ini!"

"Jong, aku serius."

"Aku juga." Mereka terdiam. Baekhyun tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Jongin mendesah. "Perasaannya padaku… hanya perasaan seorang kakak untuk adiknya." Baekhyun mendongak. Dia melihat Jongin yang tersenyum kecil menatapnya. "Dia, memang mencintaiku. Tapi sebagai sahabat."

"Percaya padaku, hyung"

" _He is in love with you."_

* * *

Kedua keluarga itu menikmati makan malam dengan khidmat. Begitu pula dengan Jongin. Yah, meskipun dia bukan bagian dari keluarga Oh atau Byun. Tapi, dia merasa bahagia. Dia melihat kearah ibunya yang sedang bersendau gurau dengan nyonya Oh dan Byun. Jongin mengukir senyum. Dia melihat kakaknya bermain dengan Haowen. Dia senang, dia senang mereka semua bisa menerima Haowen.

Tapi, dia ragu. Apa mereka akan berlaku seperti ini nanti setelah tahu semuanya. Setelah tahu Sehun adalah ayah dari anaknya? Wajahnya berubah murung. Dia berjalan, berniat mengambil _wine_.

Jongin tersentak saat sebuah tangan mencekalnya. Dia mendongak dan mendapati Sehun disampingnya. "Jangan banyak minum." Lelaki itu melepaskan botol _wine_ dari genggamannya. "Aku tidak suka." Jongin mendecih. "Iya bawel!" Sehun mengerenyit. "Sialan, aku dikatain bawel." Sehun menggerutu. Jongin tertawa kecil.

"Apasih! Kamu kayak anak kecil." Alis Jongin bertaut tidak suka. "Kamu tahu yang kayak anak kecil!" Sehun terdiam, tidak mau menanggapi. Dia melihat Jongin, lalu tersenyum. Jongin yang merasa balas menatap. "Apa?"

"Kamu tahu, aku mencintaimu Jong." Sehun berkata pelan. Jongin tersentak. "Apa lagi yang kamu ragukan?"

"Sehun, aku mohon jangan begini."

"Jong…" Sehun menatap sendu kearahnya. Jongin mendongak. Mendapati wajah Sehun yang mendekat kearahnya. Jantungnya berdebar. Jongin mati-matian menahan nafas. Dia menutup mata saat merasa bibir Sehun telah berada diatas milikinya. Jongin terdiam. Beruntung mereka sedang di balkon saat ini. Sementara yang lain, berada di ruang makan. Sehun mulai menggerakan bibirnya. Mengulum pelan bibir atas Jongin. Jongin terbuai, dan dia membalas. Tangan Sehun sudah merengkuh erat pinggangnya. Tidak ada jarak diantara mereka. Naluri Jongin menyuruhnya untuk mengalungkan lengan di leher pria itu. Jongin sudah membuang akalnya jauh-jauh. Sialan! _He's still a good kisser._ Mereka mencumbu dengan gairah.

Jongin menepuk punggung Sehun. Dia kehabisan nafas. Sehun sih masih kuat saja. Sialan! Jongin merutuk. Kenapa dia lemah sekali sih kalau sudah dihadapannya? Mereka membuat jarak. Sehun tersenyum lalu mengelus pipi Jongin sayang. " _I love you."_ Mata Jongin bergerak gelisah. Mencari objek selain Sehun di depannya. Karena sungguh, Jongin tidak kuat. Jongin menengok ke kanan. Dia terdiam membeku, Sehun mengerutkan kening. Dia mengikuti arah pandangan Jongin. Mulutnya terbuka. "Eomma…"

* * *

Nyonya Oh tersenyum canggung. Dia menggaruk tengkuknya bingung. "Err… Jongin, Sehun…" Dia membasahi bibirnya yang kering. "Sejak kapan?"

Mereka terdiam. Sehun mendesah. "Ini tidak seperti yang bibi pikirkan." Jongin menyahut. Nyonya Oh, tersenyum kecil. "Kalau kalian memang bersama juga tidak apa." Dia menatap keduanya lembut. Lalu beralih pada Jongin. "Haowen bukannya sudah dekat dengan Sehun?" Kedua pria itu tersentak. Jongin terdiam, sedangkan Sehun terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Sehun yakin, ini saatnya. Yah, memang tidak tepat. Malam ini seharusnya tentang Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Tapi, Sehun rasa, dia tidak bisa menundanya lagi. Dia yang harus mengambil keputusan disini.

"Eomma…" Sehun menatap kearah sang ibunda. Nyonya Oh beralih menatap sang putra. "Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku bicarakan." Nyonya Oh menatap heran begitu pula dengan Jongin. Dia sudah menduga Sehun akan mengatakannya. Dia menatap tajam lelaki itu. Sehun menatap Jongin sendu. Dia menggenggam tangan pria itu lalu menatap yakin. Sehun menelan salivanya kasar. "Haowen…"

"Ada dengan Haowen?"

Sehun menghembuskan nafas. "Dia anakku, eomma."

* * *

Tiga orang dengan usia paruh baya itu hanya bisa terdiam membeku. Mereka tidak tahu harus berbicara apa. Tuan Oh berkali-kali mendesah keras. Nyonya Oh dan bibi Kim hanya bungkam. Beruntung penyakit bibi Kim tidak kambuh tadi. Sehun dan Jongin duduk berdampingan dengan menundukkan kepala. Chanyeol sedang menenangkan Minsoek di kamarnya atas berita yang baru saja Ia dengar. Sementara Haowen ikut dengan keluarga Byun meninggalkan kediaman Oh.

Tuan Oh mengangkat kepala, menatap langsung kearah sang putra bungsu. Sehun masih setia menunduk. Dia mati kutu kalau sudah dibeginikan sang ayah. Kepala keluarga Oh itu kemudian beralih menatap Jongin. Sama seperti Sehun, pria itu hanya menunduk.

"Jongin." Pria itu mengangkat wajah. "Kenapa tidak mengatakannya dari awal?" Jongin menghela nafas. "Maaf, aku… hanya takut." Dia melirik kearah sang ibunda yang menatap kosong ke lantai. "Eomma, maafkan aku." Wanita paruh baya itu menengok. Tersenyum sinis pada sang putra.

"Maaf?" Jongin menelan salivanya kasar. "Maaf kamu bilang?!"

"Kamu pergi sebelas tahun. Lalu pulang bawa anak, bilang diperkosa ternyata bapaknya dia?!" Bibi Kim menatap tajam kearah Sehun. Nafasnya memburu. "Sinting kalian!" Jongin menahan tangis. Dadanya terasa sesak. Dia paling tidak bisa melihat ibunya marah dengannya. Jongin tidak bisa… sungguh…

"Kamu tidak tahu betapa sakitnya hati eomma saat kamu bilang pergi karena mengandung?! Eomma berusaha menerimanya Jongin! Eomma pikir itu bukan salahmu. Tapi kenyataanya seperti ini?!" dua orang itu terdiam. Begitupula dengan Tuan dan Nyonya Oh. "Nyatanya kamu melakukan dengan dia secara sadar!" dia berseru.

"Bibi Kim, aku sudah bilang, kami melakukannya karena pengaruh alko–"

"Oh, jadi kalian mau bilang kalau Haowen itu bukan kehendak kalian?"

"Eomma…" bibi Kim terdiam. Dia mengatur nafasnya yang memburu. Sehun melirik kearah Jongin yang mati-matian menahan isaknya. Dia menggenggam tangan itu. "Makanya kalau mau berbuat itu pikir dulu!"

"Kalian masih muda saat itu!" keduanya masih membeku. Bibi Kim melirik kearah sang putra. Dia mendesah. "Yang sudah terjadi biarlah terjadi." Beliau berkata pelan. Bibi Kim melirik kearah nyonya Oh, wanita mengangguk. Menyetujui maksud sang sahabat.

"Kami hanya menyesali kalian yang tidak berkata jujur pada kami." Kepala keluarga Oh itu bersuara. "Apa Haowen sudah tahu?" keduanya mengangguk. Tuan Oh menghela nafas. Dia jadi mengerti kenapa bocah itu benar-benar lengket dengan Sehun beberapa bulan terakhir.

"Lalu, kalian mau bagaimana sekarang?" keduanya terdiam.

"Sehun?"

"Jongin?"

Jongin masih menundukkan kepala. Sehun meliriknya sekilas. Pria itu menghela nafas. Dia sih, maunya menikahi Jongin. Tapi, Jonginnya saja yang keras kepala. Bikin kesal sendiri jadinya. "Kami akan memikirkannya nanti appa. Sekarang, biarkan kami menjalankan apa yang sudah terjadi."

* * *

TOK TOK

"Eomma?" Jongin melongokkan sebagian kepalanya di daun pintu. Dia perlahan masuk. Tangannya meraba dinding mencari saklar. Saat lampu sudah menyala, dia melihat sang ibunda yang terduduk di kursi balkon sambil menikmati angin malam. Jongin berjalan menghampiri. Dia menarik nafas lalu memeluk leher sang ibu dari belakang. "Eomma…" panggilnya pelan. Bibi Kim menghela nafas. Dia mengusap lengan sang putra yang merengkuh lehernya.

"Maafkan aku." Beliau mengangguk. Karena sungguh, dia tidak pernah bisa marah pada sang bungsu. Dia murka saat tahu awalnya. Tapi dia tahu, tidak ada yang bisa merubah semuanya. Dia marah pada Jongin karena telah pergi begitu saja sebelas tahun yang lalu. Dia terkejut saat tahu sang putra bisa mengandung. Putranya itu lalu kembali dan membawakannya seorang cucu lelaki. Dia sesak saat Jongin bercerita bahwa dirinya di perkosa oleh lelaki keji. Dia sedih dan miris disaat bersamaan.

Tetapi, kemudian, Jongin menceritakan hal yang sebenarnya malam ini. Dia kembali murka. Dia murka pada Jongin. Dia tidak suka putranya membohonginya. Bibi Kim menghela nafas. Dia membawa menarik lengan Jongin untuk berdiri di depannya. Lelaki itu menangis. "Eomma… maaf…" bibi Kim tersenyum tipis, menahan tangis. Dia menghapus jejak air mata di pipi si bungsu, kemudian mencium keningnya sayang. "Eomma maafkan." Jongin terisak. Dia meringsak masuk kedalam dekapan sang bunda. Memeluk wanita itu erat. "Jangan pernah membohongin eomma lagi Jongin, mengerti?" Jongin mengangguk, semakin mengeratkan pelukan.

CKLEK

Jongin mengalihkan wajah. Dia melihat sang kakak yang berjalan masuk kearah mereka. Jongin melepaskan pelukan pada sang ibu. Dia meneggakan tubuhnya. Menatap lurus sang kakak yang menatapnya datar.

PLAK

"Minsoek!" ibunya menjerit. Menatap tajam si sulung. "Kamu!"

"Demi Tuhan Jongin! Apa yang kamu pikirkan?!" Jongin kembali terisak.

"Hyung… maaf…"

"Tega kamu membohongi kami semua!" dia berseru. "Seharusnya kami bilang dari awal Jongin." Suaranya memelan. Menatap sendu sang adik. Dia hanya marah padanya. Dia hanya merasa terkhianati. Minsoek menyayangi adiknya itu, sangat. Dia kecewa karena Jongin tidak mau berterus terang dengannya. "Maafkan aku hyung…" Jongin maju memeluk sang kakak. Minsoek menghela nafas. Dia menghapus air mata di pipinya. Kemudian balas merengkuh sang adik. "Jangan begini lagi, Jongin." Suaranya sendu. Jongin mengangguk. "Hyung menyayangimu." Lelaki itu mencium puncak kepala sang adik sayang.

* * *

 ** _Satu bulan kemudian, 10 Januari 2015_**

Jongin memeluk erat sang putra. Dia tidak mau melepaskannya. Hari ini Haowen berangkat ke Bali, Indonesia. Makanya dia uring-uringan dari pagi. Dia tidak rela berpisah dengan sang putra. Jongin melepas pelukannya. Menatap sang putra sendu. "Katanya berangkat tanggal empat belas, kok malah dicepetin?" Haowen menggidikan bahu, tidak tahu. "Jadi, nanti eomma gak ngerayain ulang tahun bareng kamu?" Bocah itu kembali mengangguk dengan wajah datar miliknya. Jongin merutuk, kalau seperti ini Haowen mirip sekali dengan ayahnya. "Eomma, aku pergi cuma enam bulan kok." Anak itu berkata santai. Jongin ingin menjitak rasanya. Dia pikir enam bulan itu cepat apa? Bagi Jongin, itu lamaaaaaaaaaa sekali. Satu hari tidak bertemu dengan Haowen saja dia sudah gusar. Apalagi enam bulan! Jongin rasa tiga hari kedepan dia akan memesan tiket pesawat untuk kesana.

Jongin kembali memeluk putranya erat. "Jangan macem-macem disana." Haowen mengangguk. "Jangan aneh-aneh. Bali itu katanya banyak mistisnya. Kalau kemana-mana permisi, nanti kena jampe-jampe baru tahu rasa!" Haowen mengerenyit. Dia menggeleng heran dengan pikiran sang ibunda. "Eomma, plis pikirannya jangan primitive banget." Jongin melepaskan pelukan, menatap kesal sang putra. Tangannya terangkat menjitak kepalanya. "Au!"

"Dibilangin sama orang tua bukannya didengerin!" Haowen menggerutu kecil sambil mengusap kepalanya, mendesah pasrah, kemudian mengangguk malas. Dia melirik ke kanan saat mendengar guru pembimbingnya melambai kearahnya. Pesawatnya sudah akan _take off._ "Eomma, aku pergi ya." Jongin mengangguk dengan wajah lesu. Haowen beralih menatap sang ayah yang sedari tadi hanya diam. Sehun tersenyum, kemudian berjongkok membetulkan baju sang putra. Dia tersenyum bangga, lalu mengacungkan jempol. "Sip, anak appa udah ganteng." Haowen tersenyum lalu memeluk pria itu. Sehun membalas dengan erat.

"Hati-hati ya disana." Haowen mengangguk. "Ingat pesan eommamu." Bocah itu kembali mengangguk. Kemudian membisikan sesuatu di telinga sang ayah. Sehun tersenyum lalu mengangguk mengiyakan. Dia membentuk tanda 'ok' dengan jarinya. Jongin mengerutkan kening. Apa sih yang mereka bicarakan? Bikin kepo kan jadinya. Haowen melepas pelukan. Berbalik mengambil kopernya dan berjalan menjauh sambil melambai pada kedua orang tuanya. Jongin balas melambai dengan lesu, Sehun terkikik melihat wajah lelaki itu. Jongin melirik lalu mendengus kasar.

"Kok ketawa sih?!"

"Kamu lucu."

"Apanya yang lucu?!" Sehun menggeleng. "Udah ah, yuk pergi." Jongin hanya bisa menggerutu saat lelaki itu menarik tangannya pergi.

* * *

Jongin mematut dirinya di kaca serapih mungkin. Tidak, dia tidak akan pergi berkencan. Dia hanya akan menghadiri pesta perusahaan saja kok. Tidak tahu juga kenapa harus serapih ini. Karena ada Sehun mungkin? Lelaki itu diundang sebagai perwakilan OH Corporation. Jongin menggeleng. Untuk apa dia harus berdandan seperti ini hanya karena Oh Sehun? Konyol!

"Jong! Buruan deh, lama banget!" Jongin mendengus mendengar teriakan Sehun dari luar. "Iya sebentar!" Dia merapihkan rambutnya sekali lagi, kemudian menyemprotkan sedikit parfum di tangan. Dia menghemuskan nafas kemudian melangkah keluar. Dirinya mendapati Oh Sehun yang duduk di sofa ruang tamu Oh dengan memainkan ponsel di tangan. "Ayo!" Sehun mendongak. Dia hampir tidak bisa mengatupkan rahangnya. Oke, dia tahu, Jongin itu memang tampan dan manis. Tapi, dia tidak menyangka Jongin akan sesempurna ini. _Tuxedo_ berwarna merah marun itu benar-benar pas sekali membalut tubuhnya. Rambut coklat hazel itu disisir dengan rapih kebelakang. Bibir itu benar-benar merah merekah. Sehun curiga jangan-jangan Jongin pakai _lipstick_ lagi. "Hei! Kok bengong?" Sehun tersentak. Dia berdehem kemudian bangun dari duduknya. Dia memasang senyum tampan andalannya.

"Ayo!" Jongin mengerutkan kening saat lelaki itu menekuk lengannya, seperti hendak menggandengnya. "Kamu mau gandeng aku kayak gitu?" alis Jongin terangkat sebelah. Sehun tersenyum lebar lalu menarik satu lengan Jongin dan melingkarkannya pada lengan miliknya. "Sst! Diem, jangan banyak protes." Jongin menggerutu saat lelaki itu mulai membawanya menuju _ferrari_ model 488 berwarnamerah miliknya.

CKIT

Jongin dan Sehun sama-sama mengerutkan kening saat melihat sebuah _lamborghini aventador pirreli edition_ berwarna silver memasuki pekarangan rumahnya. Mobil itu tepat berhenti di depan mobil milik Sehun. Sehun melongo saat Jongdae menurunkan kaki dari sana. Pria itu berjalan sambil tersenyum kearahnya. Sementara Jongin ikut melongo bingung.

"Jongdae?" itu Sehun. Pria itu sampai di depan mereka. "Hai, Hun." Dia melirik kearah Jongin. "Jong, apa kabar?"

"Kamu kenal Sehun?" Jongdae mengangguk. "Dia tidak cerita padamu?" Jongin menggeleng. "Kami teman SMP." Jongin membulatkan mulutnya.

"Kok kamu disini?" Sehun bertanya.

"Aku mau jemput seseorang."

Alis Jongin bertaut. "Siapa?" Jongdae tersenyum kemudian melirik kearah dalam rumah. Dia tersenyum makin lebar saat mengetahui seseorang berjalan keluar. Minsoek berjalan kearah mereka lalu menggandeng lengan Jongdae saat sudah sampai. Jongin mengerenyit. "Hyung?"

"Kalian kok bisa kenal?" Keduanya terkikik. "Jong, maaf baru memberitahu. Aku tahu kamu sudah kenal dia. Tapi, aku mengenalkannya secara resmi." Minsoek mengukir senyum saat beradu pandang dengan Jongdae. "Kenalkan, Kim Jongdae, kekasihku."

* * *

Jongin tidak henti-hentinya menggerutu disudut ruangan. Dia menenggak habis gelas _champagne_ ketiganya dengan sekali teguk. Ditangannya sudah ada yang keempat sekarang. Baru saja mengambil dari pelayang yang tadi lewat. Dia memperhatikan satu titik di tengah ruangan. Mendengus kasar kemudian. Dia merutuk Sehun yang sedari tadi berlalu lalang kesana kemari tebar pesona. Sialan! Bilangnya tadi akan menemani! Sekarang malah dia yang ditinggalkan. Iya, dia tahu, Sehun itu orang penting. Petinggi OH Corporation macam dia itu pasti banyak bertemu dengan kolega di pesta seperti ini.

Jongin tidak boleh menyalahkan Sehun sepenuhnya sih. Lagian, apa sih yag terpikir olehnya sampai mau datang keacara pesta macam ini? Jongin itu paling tidak suka dengan yang ramai-ramai macam ini. Dia lebih memilih dirumah menonton _Grey's Anatomy_ atau berselancar di dunia maya.

Jongin gondok saat tahu Sehun benar-benar mengabaikannya sedari tadi. Laki-laki itu seakan lupa dengan siapa dia datang kemari. Sekarang, dia malah sedang bersama Alessandra Ambrossio, model Victoria Secret itu, kemudian mengobrol dengan beberapa model lain. Model-model yang pernah Jongin kontrak untuk pemotretan salah satu _brand._ Ada Miranda Kerr juga lagi, Sial! Jongin tahu, Sehun itu ngefans sekali dengan wanita itu. Seksi katanya, bikin emosi saja!

Jongin akui, Sehun itu menawan dengan _tuxedo_ coklat miliknya. Lalu rambut hitam legamnya itu dibuat sedikit berantakan. Pantas saja, wanita pada mengelilingi. Jongin sempat mendengar beberapa orang memuji wajah Sehun yang masih awet muda. Jongin mendecih. Tidak tahu apa dia itu sudah punya anak?!

Jongin melihat Sehun tersenyum dengan beberapa wanita yang menggodanya. Malah ada yang dengan terang-terangan mengecup pipi Sehun. Jongin mengeratkan pegangannya pada gelas, hampir memecahkan sepertinya. Jongin kembali menajamkan penglihatannya pada seseorang yang baru saja menghampiri Sehun. Lelaki itu kelihatan sumringah saat orang itu menyapanya. Mereka berpelukan. Jongin berjalan maju untuk melihat lebih jelas rupa lelaki itu. Tiba-tiba dadanya merasa sesak. "Luhan?" dia bergumam pelan. Jongin kembali mundur. Dia berjalan menuju toilet untuk menenangkan dadanya yang bergemuruh. Jongin menatap wajahnya di cermin. Dia tidak percaya akan dirinya! Yang benar saja! Dia menangis hanya karena melihat Sehun dengan Luhan?! Jongin tertawa miris.

* * *

Sehun mengidarkan pandangannya kesekeliling. Orang-orang lalu lalang menutupi penglihatannya. Dia mencari Jongin. Terakhir dia lihat lihat lelaki itu ada di sudut ruangan. Tapi dimana dia sekarang?

Sehun hanya mengangguk sekilas pada beberapa orang yang menyapanya. Sehun tidak punya waktu untuk hanya sekedar berbincang. Dia harus mencari Jongin. Jangan-jangan pria itu mabuk lalu dibawa entah oleh siapa dan… Oh tidak! Sehun tidak mau memikirkannya.

Sehun memasuki toilet, menemukan Jongin yang terkejut melihat kedatangannya. Lelaki itu berubah memasang wajah datar lalu mengambil tissue dan mengelap wajahnya. Sehun mengerutkan kening. "Jong, kenapa?" Jongin hanya meliriknya sekilas. Kemudian berjalan keluar melewatinya. Sehun terdiam beberapa saat, kemudian setengah berlari mengejar lelaki itu.

"Jong!" Dia meraih lengan Jongin. Pria itu menyentak dengan kasar sambil tetap berjalan mendahuluinya. Sehun mendesah, kembali menarik lengan pria itu. "Kamu apa-apaan sih?!"

"Kamu yang apa-apaan?! Tiba-tiba marah gak jelas! Ada apa?"

"Lepas." Sehun masih bertahan dengan posisinya. Jongin menyentak kasar kemudian berjalan cepat masuk kedalam _lift._ Sehun berlari mengejar. Dia menatap heran Jongin yang sama sekali tidak menggubrisnya. "Jong." Tidak ada sahutan. "Jongin!" Sehun berdecak kemudian menekan tombol _hold_ di dinding _lift._ Jongin melotot kearahnya. Sehun berdiri dihadapannya, menghalangi penglihatan. Jongin mendongak, menatap tajam pria itu.

"Kamu lagi PMS ya?" Sehun bertanya konyol.

"Jong…" Lelaki itu mengalihkan wajah, bersedekap.

"Jongin, kenapa sih?!" lelaki itu masih terdiam. "Kamu marah karena aku tinggalin di pesat tadi?"

"Itu tau!" Sehun tersenyum kecil. "Ya ampun Jongin…"

"Aku kira kenapa." Jongin mengerutkan kening. Jadi dia menganggap ini hal sepele gitu? Dasar makhluk berwajah datar tidak tahu diri! Jongin memaki dalam hati. "Yaudah, aku minta maaf."

"Segampang itu kamu minta maaf?" alis Sehun bertaut. Serius deh, kesalahan dia gak fatal-fatal banget kok. Jongin berdecih. "Semudah itu kamu ninggalin aku sendirian kayak orang dungu."

"Jo–"

"Pake acara _flirting_ cewek sana sini." Sehun terdiam. Dia mulai mencerna omongan lelaki itu. "Pake acara cium di pipi."

"Mana ada Luhan lagi." Jongin terus menggerutu. Tidak menyadari Sehun yang menyeringai senang. "Jadi kamu ceritanya cemburu?" Sehun berkata menggoda. Jongin tersentak. Sumpah, dia tidak sadar akan apa yang Ia katakan tadi. Dia melirik Sehun sebentar kemudian menghela nafas. Jongin mulai merasa yakin dengan apa yang Ia rasakan sekarang. Dia ingin lelaki itu hanya untuknya. Jongin benar-benar baru menyadarinya sekarang. Dia ingin Oh Sehun untuknya.

Jongin menatap manik Sehun dalam. Lelaki itu terdiam. "I love you." Hati Sehun menghangat. Dia menyunggingkan senyum. "I don't want you to see anybody but me." Jongin mendekatkan diri. Dia menghembuskan nafas. "I want you, I wanna be with you. I love you, Oh Sehun." Dia mendekatan wajahnya. Dirinya yang memulai. Sehun tersenyum lebar saat bibir lelaki itu berada diatas miliknya. Melumat bibir bawahnya. Sehun bukanlah seorang yang pasif disini. Dia yang memegang kendali atas Jongin sekarang. Dia balas melumat dengan gairah. Menggigit bibir bawah lawan untuk melesakkan lidah miliknya kedalam Jongin. Jongin meremas rambut Sehun, menyalurkan gairahnya. Memberitahu lelaki itu bahwa dia menyukainya. Sehun melepas tautan saat nafas Jongin mulai terputus-putus. Dahi mereka beradu, hidung mereka bersentuhan. Jongin dapat merasakan nafas hangat Sehun menerpa wajahnya. "I love you, Kim Jongin."

 **To Be Continued...**

* * *

a/n: Huaaaaa 3k lebih wordsnya wkwkwkwk. Gimana udah panjang belum? Udah greget belum hunkai momentnya? Hehehe, gak tau kenapa aku senyam senyum sendiri ngebayangin scene yang di lift itu. Trus kata-katanya (kalo yang familiar sama grey's anatomy) itu aku ambil dari perkataannya meredith ke derek hahaha. Abisnya sweet banget, aku sampai hapal wkwk

Anyway, ff ini udah mau selesai nih, chap depan fix banget end wkwkwk. Dan bakal banyak banget hunkai momentnya... yehet! Oh iya, aku juga gak bosen-bosennya mengucapkan terima kasih pada kalian yang sudah mau meluangkan waktu untuk review, aku padamu banget lah pokoknya

Gimana readers, sudah memuaskan atau tidak? Mohon di review lagi yooo?


	20. Chapter 20 (END)

**THIS IS OUR STORY**

Chapter : 20 (END)

Cast: Kim Jongin, Oh Sehun, Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun, and many more.

Pairing: Hunkai!main, Chanbaek!minor

Rated: T-M

Warning: Boyslove/Mpreg

Disclaimer: Semua cast milik Tuhan dan diri mereka sendiri.

* * *

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 ** _Bali, 14 Januari 2015_**

Lelaki itu menggerutu tidak jelas sedari tadi. Bibirnya mengerucut kesal dan mengeluarkan sumpah serapah untuk pria yang sedang menyetir disampingnya. Berulang kali dia berusaha mengangkat tangannya, mencoba menyingkirkan penutup mata yang dipasang oleh Sehun tadi. Jongin bisa mendengar kendaraan lalu lalang dari dalam mobil. Mereka ada di Bali sekarang. Baru saja keluar dari bandara lalu Sehun langsung menyekapnya di dalam mobil yang lelaki itu kendarai. Tadinya dia mau langsung ke asrama Haowen. Tapi sialannya, Sehun langsung memasukkan dirinya ke dalam mobil secara paksi. Pakai acara diikat pula lagi. Sial!

"Kamu ngapain sih?! Pake iket-iket begini. Lihat aja nanti, kalau udah sampai aku lapor polisi dengan tuntutan penculikan!" Sehun tertawa kecil mendengar sang kekasih berseru kesal. Dia tetap memfokuskan arah pandangannya ke jalan. Jongin bergerak-gerak gelisah disampingnya. Sehun menggenggam tangannya dengan satu tangan. "Udah diem aja. Nanti kalau sudah sampai aku buka." Jongin mendengus. "Yang lagi ulang tahun tuh nurut aja." Alis Jongin bertaut.

"Justru kamu yang harus nurut sama yang lagi ulang tahun!" Sehun tertawa, tidak menghiraukan lelaki itu.

"Sampainya kapan?! Ini gelap banget. Aku gak bisa lihat apa-apa! Sekarang siang atau malam aja aku gak tahu! Kamu nyetir lama banget sih nyampenya! Udah berapa jam ini?! Kamu mau bawa aku kemana sih? Gak usah pake rahasia-rahasiaan deh!" Jongin mengoceh sebal. Sehun menghela nafas, kemudian memberhentikan mobilnya di pinggir. Dia menengok kearah Jongin kemudian mengecup bibir pria itu. Jongin tersentak, dia merona dan Sehun tersenyum jahil. "Mulutmu itu loh, dikunci sebentar bisa?" Jongin memajukan bibirnya, sebal. Dia membuang wajah ke kiri. "Udah ah, cepet jalan!" Sehun terkikik kemudian kembali melanjutkan laju mobil miliknya.

* * *

Jongin terbangun dengan suasana sepi di dalam mobil. Dia tidak mendengar suara Sehun atau siapapun. Panik melandanya tiba-tiba. "Sehun?" tidak ada jawaban. Jongin berusaha meraih penutup matanya dengan tangan. Tidak bisa. Sehun mengikat terlalu erat. "Sehun?!" Dia mengencangkan suara. Tetap tidak ada jawaban. Jongin bergerak gelisah. Dia panik bukan main. Dia tidak bisa melihat apapun. Dia tidak tahu ada dimana. Dan si brengsek bernama Oh Sehun itu entah apa kabarnya. "Sehun!"

"Hush! Kamu tuh, teriak-teriak, kayak anak ayam baru netes tahu gak? Ditinggal sebentar langsung ciap-ciap." Jongin mendesah lega saat mendengar suara lelaki itu. Sehun membuka ikatannya tanpa melepas penutup mata. Pria itu menuntunnya berjalan keluar mobil.

Mereka berhenti setelah beberapa langkah. Jongin tahu dia berada di pantai. Ada sedikit pasir yang masuk dalam sepatunya. Dia merasakan angin kencang berhembus dan udara dingin menerpa tubuhnya. Ah, Sehun ini! Dia mau kasih _surprise_ apa sih memangnya? Jongin dapat merasakan lelaki itu berdiri di belakang tubuhnya. "Hitungan ketiga buka matamu." Sehun berbisik di telinganya, Jongin mengangguk. Sehun perlahan menarik lepas kaitan penutup mata miliknya. "Satu…" matanya masih terpejam.

"Dua…"

"Tiga…" lelaki itu membuka mata perlahan.

"Happy Birthday Kim Jongin!" Semua berseru mengucapkan selamat. Jongin tersenyum haru saat mendapati pemandangan dihadapannya. Keluarganya berkumpul dihadapan dengan balutan pakaian putih serta senyum lebar terukir padanya. Hamparan laut luas dengan senja menjadi latar. Sebuah _banner_ berukuran besar dengan tulisan 'Happy Birthday' terpasang di dua palang, melayang-layang tertiup angin. Ada sebuah kue ulang tahun tiga tingkat yang berada di tengah. Semua yang ada disitu berpakaian putih. Sinar dari lampion dan obor pada senja mempercantik suasana dengan tenggelamnya mentari di barat. Jongin tidak sanggup menahan air matanya, dia menangis haru. "Kamu suka?" Dia menengok kearah Sehun yang tersenyum di belakangnya. Jongin mengangguk. "Terima kasih."

"Eomma! Ayo tiup lilinya!"

* * *

Mereka bersendau gurau menikmati hidangan laut yang tersaji. Suasana hangat tercipta antara tiga keluarga berbeda marga. Tidak ada orang lain yang lalu lalang selain mereka. Sehun memang sengaja menyewa villa dengan _private beach_ untuk 'rencana'nya kali ini. Dia ingin saat ini menjadi sesuatu yang tidak akan Jongin lupakan. Sesuatu yang berkesan. Awal dari perjalanan mereka. Permulaan dari cerita mereka.

Sehun menarik lengan Jongin untuk mengikutinya, meninggalkan meja. Lelaki itu mengerutkan kening bingung. Tapi tetap saja membiarkan Sehun membawanya kedekat pantai. Ada sebuah perahu kecil disana. Alis Jongin bertaut saat Sehun mengisyaratkannya untuk menaiki benda itu. Jongin menuruti. Dia duduk di tengah dudukan kayu sementara Sehun berdiri menyuruh seseorang untuk mengayuh sampai laut tengah. Tidak terlalu ketengah juga sih, hanya beberapa meter dari pinggir pantai tapi cukup dalam. Mereka berhenti disana.

Sehun mendudukan dirinya. Berulang kali menghembuskan nafas. Menetralkan debaran di hati. Alis Jongin bertaut, dia bingung. Sehun belum juga membuka suara beberapa menit yang lalu. "Hun?" Sehun mengangkat tangannya, isyarat untuk dirinya diam. Jongin langsung bungkam. Dia menatap Sehun yang melihat kearahnya. Pria itu menghembuskan nafas berat terakhir kali, kemudian mengangguk mantap. Tangannya terangkat lalu menjetikkan jari. Jongin lagi-lagi dibuat tekejut oleh kelakuan lelaki itu. Perahu itu dipenuhi oleh lampu-lampu kecil yang bersinar indah mengitari mereka. Jongin membuka mulutnya hendak mengatakan sesuatu.

"Aku mungkin memang bukan lelaki yang sempurna. Mengingat apa yang kita lalui sebelas tahun terakhir ini." Jongin menelan kembali ucapannya, menangkup kedua tangannya. Nafasnya tercekat. Mulai mendapat pencerahan tentang apa yang di lakukan Sehun saat ini. Benarkah? Tidak mungkin! Demi apapun! Air matanya mulai berkumpul disudut mata.

"Aku… sesungguhnya tidak pantas untukmu."

"Aku… bukanlah ayah yang baik untuk Haowen."

"Aku memang jauh dari kata sempurna."

"Tapi aku, akan berusaha untuk menjadi sempurna dimatamu."

"Aku ingin bersama denganmu Jongin."

"Aku tidak ingin kehilangan dirimu." Sehun menarik nafas. Dia menatap dalam manik Jongin yang sudah berlinang air mata.

 _"I want to spent the rest of my life with you and our children. I want us to be together. Having a live with you and our child beside me. I want you to lean on me when you face problems. I want you to always hold my hand. I want you to be the reason that I wake up everyday. I want us to be together until death tear us apart. I want to protect you and our boy from everything that can harm you both. I'm not gonna kneel down and ask you a question. I'm telling you Jongin. I love you… marry me."_ Pecah sudah tangisannya. Jongin terisak hebat. Demi Tuhan! Ia tidak akan menyangka kalau Sehun akan mengatakan hal ini. Dia tidak menyangka kalau Sehun akan… melamarnya disini! Jongin terharu, dia menangis bahagia.

Jongin menatap Sehun yang melihat penuh harap padanya. Jongin tersenyum lebar kemudian menarik kerah lelaki itu dan menciumnya. Jongin bahagia… dia tidak bisa mengungkapkannya dengan kata-kata. Mereka melepas tautan, dahi mereka beradu. Tangan Jongin masih melingkar di leher sang kekasih. "So, the answer?" Jongin mendecih lalu tersenyum tipis. "You still need it?" Sehun memasang wajah berpikir, menggoda. "I kinda need it for you to say it." Jongin tertawa. Dia mendekatkan bibirnya ketelinga Sehun, kemudian berbisik. "Yes, I wanna marry you, bastard…"

* * *

 ** _Jeju, 12 April 2015_**

Jongin berulang kali menarik dan menghembuskan nafasnya. Dia memegang jantungnya yang berdebar dengan kencang. Dia melihat pantulannya di cermin dengan cemas. Tidak tahu kenapa juga. Hanya ragu saja. Dia ingin terlihat sempurna hari ini. Dia ingin semua mata memandangnya saat berjalan di altar nanti. Jongin ingin semua berdecak kagum saat menatapnya. Yang lebih penting lagi, Jongin ingin Sehun merasa bahwa lelaki itu orang paling beruntung di dunia ini karena mendapatkannya.

Sah-sah saja kan berpikir seperti itu? Ini hari pernikahannya. Dia ingin menjadi pengeran barang sehari saja, boleh kan? Dia kembali membenarkan rambutnya. Rasanya tidak pas. Dia tidak suka saat rambutnya di beri gel seperti ini. Jongin tidak nyaman. Dia bergerak gelisah ditempat duduknya. Sebenarnya, tidak ada yang salah dengan dirinya saat ini. Malah, tuxedo putih itu benar-benar pas membentuk tubuhnya. Hanya saja… Jongin merasa ada yang kurang. Dia tidak tahu apa. Dia hanya ingin… terlihat sempurna di mata Oh Sehun.

CKLEK

Jongin mengalihkan pandangan. Dia mendesah kecil saat melihat Baekhyun memasuki kamar dan berjalan kearahnya. Baekhyun mengerutkan kening. Dia mendudukan diri di pinggir meja rias kemudian menatap Jongin menyelidik. "Jongin?" Jongin mendongak. "Ada apa?" lelaki itu menggeleng. Baekhyun menghela nafas. "Ada apa, Jong?" Jongin menarik nafas kemudian menatap Baekhyun sendu.

"Aku… takut." Alis Baekhyun bertaut.

"Aku takut kalau Sehun kecewa melihatku." Jongin memajukan bibir bawahnya. Baekhyun hampir tertawa keras. Dia berusaha mati-matian menahannya. Jongin mendelik kesal. "Hyung!" Baekhyun menghentikan, kemudian menatap sang sahabat.

"Apa yang harus dikecewakan darimu?" Jongin menggidikan bahu. Dia juga tidak tahu. Kan, sudah dia bilang. Dia hanya ingin terlihat sempurna, itu saja. Baekhyun berdiri kemudian memposisikannya di belakang tubuh Jongin. Dia menatap lelaki melalui cermin kemudian memegang bahunya meyakinkan. "Tidak ada yang kurang darimu." Baekhyun tersenyum.

"Sehun… dia akan tersenyum lebar saat melihatmu nanti."

"Dia akan menunggumu di ujung altar dan mengulurkan tangannya untuk menyambutmu."

"Hari ini adalah harimu."

"Jangan terlalu banyak memikirkan, jalani saja dan nikmati, mengerti?" Baekhyun menepuk kedua pundaknya kemudian tersenyum. Jongin hampir meneteskan air matanya terharu. Dia membalikkan badan kemudian memeluk Baekhyun erat. Lelaki itu membalas, mengelus punggung sang sahabat pelan. "Hyung… terima kasih." Baekhyun mengangguk. Jongin makin mengeratkan pelukan.

* * *

Sehun meremas tangannya erat. Jantungnya berdetak lebih cepat. Dia melihat kesekeliling. Para undangan sudah memenuhi tempat. Mereka mengadakan acara di pinggir pantai. Sehun tersenyum dipaksa saat ada beberapa diantara tamu yang beradu pandang dan tersenyum padanya. Sesungguhnya, Sehun benar-benar cemas sekaligus panik saat ini. Dia cemas, karena Jongin belum juga memunculkan batang hidungnya. Dia panik saat memikirkan kemungkinan bahwa Jongin berubah pikiran dan kabur meninggalkannya di altar.

"Hun, senyum dikit bisa? Mukamu itu kayak orang ketakutan ditagih hutang tahu!" Chanyeol berbisik di telinganya. Sehun menggeram rendah. Dia menarik nafas. Sumpah deh, dia itu lagi benar-benar cemas tingkat akut. Kakaknya ini, bukannya menenangkan malah bikin kesal saja. Sehun takut kalau hari ini tidak berjalan sesuai rencana. Dia takut melakukan kesalahan. Seperti tersedak saat mengucapkan sumpah atau menjatuhkan cincin pernikahan.

Mata Sehun melebar. Tunggu… cincin… cincin… "Cincin?!" Dia berseru. Chanyeol yang berada disampingnya tersentak. Dia menatap tajam sang adik. "Apasih teriak-teriak?!" Sehun menolah kearah sang kakak dengan wajah panik bukan main. Chanyeol mengerutkan kening. "Cincin hyung…"

"Cincinnya kenapa?"

"Sama Jongdae." Chanyeol membulatkan mata. "Jongdae?!" Sehun mengangguk resah. Demi apa?! Jongdae bilang dia akan telat hadir. Dia baru saja menelpon kalau pesawatnya di Seoul mengalami _delay._ Sehun ingat dua malam yang lalu, pendamping pria-nya, Chanyeol dan Jongdae, mengadakan _banchelor party_ untuknya. Sehun menyerahkan cincinnya untuk disimpan Jongdae. Dia pikir Jongdae tidak akan terlambat datang ke pernikahan. Lelaki itu bilang akan tinggal di Jeju sampai hari pernikahan untuk membantu menyiapkan segala keperluan Sehun. Tapi nyatanya, kemarin pagi, Jongdae diminta datang ke kantornya dan baru akan kembali pagi ini. Dia bilang, akan sampai tepat waktu karena acara dimulai jam sepuluh.

Chanyeol mengeluarkan ponselnya, menekan nomor Jongdae kemudian menempelkan benda itu ke telinga. Dia jadi ikutan panik sekarang. Yang benar saja! Ini masalah besar. Kalau tidak ada cincin, bagaimana nasib adiknya?

Sehun meremat tangannya panik. "Diangkat?" Chanyeol menggeleng. Sehun berdecak kesal. Sedangkan Chanyeol sedang memutar otak untuk mencari jalan keluar. Dia berjalan menuju pendeta, membisikkan sesuatu. Sang pendeta mengangguk kemudian tersenyum, dia berdehem. "Saudara-saudara sekalian!"

"Selamat pagi. Sebelum acara pemberkatan dimulai, saya berharap agar hadirin semua berdiri, memanjatkan doa pada Tuhan agar acara nanti bica berlangsung dengan baik dan menjadi berkah bagi kedua mempelai dan keluarga." Para undangan mengikuti, mereka berdiri. Sehun memandang Chanyeol bingung. "Pengalihan Sehun, sampai Jongdae datang." Si bungsu Oh itu mengangguk mengerti kemudian menatap kosong kedepan. Dia benar-benar tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Ingin menangis rasanya, tapi nanti jadi tidak greget dong. Masa mempelai prianya nangis? Iyuh banget!

* * *

Sepuluh menit sudah berlalu dan Jongdae belum juga menunjukkan diri. Sehun ingin pingsan rasanya. Ingatkan Sehun untuk mencekiknya nanti saat acara sudah selesai. Chanyeol sibuk bertukar pesan dengan seseorang di sampingnya. Sehun melirik. "Hyung?" Chanyeol tersentak. "Itu Baekhyun?" Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Bilang pada Baekhyun untuk tidak memberitahu Jongin, hyung." Sehun meminta dengan wajah memelas. Alis Chanyeol bertaut. "Kenapa?"

"Nanti dia ngira aku gak serius gara-gara masalah cincin ini. Nanti dia mikir aku gak becus untuk jadi suami. Nanti kalau dia malah kabur gimana?" Sehun memasang wajah sendu ingin menangis. Chanyeol melongo mendapati adiknya yang tiba-tiba bermental anak lima tahun seperti itu. "Hun, mukamu jangan bikin ilfill deh." Sehun mendelik kesal kemudian kembali memajukan bibir bawahnya merengut.

"Maaf aku baru datang." Sehun menengok kesamping saat mendengar suara itu. Mendapati Jongdae dengan balutan jas hitam yang banjir keringat dan nafas terengah. Sehun dan Chanyeol mendesah lega. Jongdae tersenyum malu. "Kamu gimana sih?!" semprotnya. Jongdae menyengir, menggaruk tengkuk canggung. "Maaf, Hun." Sehun mendelik kesal.

"Sini cincinnya!" sentaknya kasar. Jongdae menyerahkan sebuah kotak berwarna hitam dari balik sakunya. Sehun menerima kemudian membuka kotak tersebut. Dia tersenyum saat mendapati dua cincin putih bermata berlian yang ada disana. Cincin sederhana yang Sehun yakin akan sangat pas di jari manis Jongin.

"Hun, maaf." Jongdae berkata menyesal. Sehun mendesah kemudian mengangguk. Dia menepuk pundak sang sahabat.

Chanyeol berjalan kearah pendeta, memberitahukan bahwa acara bisa dimulai. Dia mengirim pesan pada Baekhyun untuk bersiap mengantar Jongin.

* * *

Baekhyun tersenyum saat membaca pesan dari Chanyeol. Dia menyimpan ponselnya lalu berbalik menuju Jongin yang terduduk di pinggir ranjang. "Ayo!" Baekhyun mengulurkan tangan. Jongin tersenyum lalu menyambut. Dia melihat sang kakak sudah berdiri di depan pintu bersiap menggandengnya. Jongin tersenyum kecil kemudian melingkarkan tangannya di lengan Minseok. "Kamu siap?" Jongin mengangguk. Dia menarik nafas sekali lagi kemudian berjalan keluar.

Jongin berhenti ditengah jalan. Minseok mengerutkan kening. Baekhyun yang berada di belakang ikut menatap heran. "Jong?"

"Sebentar hyung." Dia menarik nafas lalu menghembuskan perlahan. Dia benar-benar gugup. Jongin melihat tempat acara. Ada sekitar seribu tamu undangan yang hadir. Tangannya berkeringat.

Minseok menggenggam tangan sang adik. Jongin tersentak. Dia melihat kearah sang kakak, lelaki itu tersenyum menenangkan. "Semua akan baik-baik saja, Jongin."

* * *

Alunan musik biola mulai dimainkan saat sang mempelai datang. Para hadirin berdiri menyambut. Sehun menyiapkan diri. Dia menatap Jongin yang mulai berjalan kearahnya dengan begitu sempurna. Melewati altar yang di sepanjang sisinya berdiri sebuah tiang setinggi satu meter dengan bunga hydragenea di ujung pangkal. Dibelakang, ada Baekhyun yang mengikuti membawa buket bunga. Sehun tersenyum saat beradu pandang dengan Jongin, lelaki itu menunduk malu.

Minseok menyerahkan lengan Jongin untuk Sehun raih. Dia tersenyum kearah Sehun, memeluknya lalu menepuk pundaknya. "Jaga adikku." Sehun mengangguk. "Pasti hyung." Minseok berjalan mundur, duduk dibangku keluarga. Jongin tersenyum lalu melingkarkan lengannya pada lengan Sehun. Mereka menaiki altar, berhadapan dengan sang pendeta. Jongin mengalihkan wajah ke kiri. Melihat Haowen yang tersenyum di bangku keluarga. Anak itu menangis bahagia. Jongin kembali mengalihkan wajah pada pendeta.

"Ehem!"

"Baiklah, mari kita mulai acaranya." Sehun menggenggam tangan Jongin, dia menengok dan tersenyum kearah calon istrinya itu, Jongin membalas. Sehun melirik kearah sang putra disana. Dia tersenyum tipis. "Bapak, sebentar." Sehun menyela, sang pendeta mengerutkan kening. Sehun melepaskan kaitan lengannya dengan Jongin, dia berjalan menuju Haowen. Menggandeng tangan kanan putranya itu, membawanya menuju altar dan berdiri ditengah dirinya dan Jongin. Jongin tersenyum, mengerti maksud Sehun. Dia menggenggam tangan kiri Haowen. Anak itu tersenyum kecil. "Bapak, silahkan mulai."

* * *

Acara pemberkatan sederhana itu berubah menjadi suasana haru dan khidmat. Jongin dan Sehun mengucap janji suci di depan Tuhan dan keluarga. Sehun mencium Jongin dalam dan Jongin membalas. Dia melepaskan tautan dan memandang lelaki itu dengan tangis haru. Jongin tidak percaya bahwa disinilah dia akan berada. Mendampingi seorang Oh Sehun sampai maut memisahkan.

Haowen mengusap air mata yang jatuh dipipinya. Dia bahagia, dia merasa lega, dia merasa bebannya sudah terangkat. Orangtuanya sudah bersatu. Dia punya keluarga yang utuh sekarang. Sehun mengalihkan pandangan pada sang putra. Mensejajarkan diri. "Jangan menangis." Tangannya mengusap jejak air mata di pipi temban si Oh kecil. Haowen meringsak memeluk sang ayah. "Appa…" Sehun mendekap erat sang putra. Dia mendongak menatap Jongin tersenyum. Jongin ikut berjongkok, mengusap pelan kepala sang anak. Haowen mengangkat wajah. Dia beralih memeluk Jongin erat. Jongin balas mendekap. "Hei, jangan menangis." Bisiknya lembut. Haowen melepaskan pelukan.

"Janji, mulai sekarang jangan pernah menangis lagi?" Jongin menjulurkan kelingkingnya. Haowen mengangguk lalu membalas, mengaitkan kelingkingnya dengan sang ibunda. Sehun tersenyum kecil.

* * *

Jongin mejatuhkan kepalanya di pundak Sehun. Kakinya bergerak sesuai dengan irama dan bimbingan suami tercinta. Mereka sedang melakukan _couple dance_ ditengah lantai dansa. Hadirin yang menyaksikan ikut larut dalam suasana romantis yang mereka ciptakan. "Aku mencintaimu." Sehun berbisik. Jongin tersenyum tipis. "Aku tahu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu." Sehun tersenyum kecil. Dia menghembuskan nafas di leher Jongin dan lelaki itu bergetar hebat. Dia mendelik kasar kearah Sehun. "Hun!" Sehun memasang wajah polos. "Apa?" Jongin mendengus, ingin menjitak lelaki itu rasanya.

Musik berganti menjadi lebih cepat dan para undangan mulai turun meramaikan suasana. Mereka berdansa dengan riang. Ikut berbahagia atas mempelai. Beberapa diantaranya adalah teman kantor Sehun juga Jongin. Dan beberapa lagi adalah teman mereka sewaktu SMA dulu. Ada Minseok dan Chen juga, kalau Jongin tidak salah liat. Mereka tertawa, menikmati suasana.

Jongin menjauh dari kerumunan. Dia mengambil segelas _wine_ dari pelayan. Dia memperhatikan Sehun yang tertawa lepas ditengah sana dengan beberapa teman mereka. Jongin tertawa kecil. Dia mengidarkan pandangan, kemudian berjalan menuju meja keluarga yang terdapat ibu beserta pasangan Oh dan putranya. "Sayang?" dia menyapa Haowen yang sedang menyantap makanannya lahap. Bocah itu tidak memperdulikan dan masih asik mengunyah. "Makannya pelan-pelan, awas kesedek nanti." Haowen mendongak, kemudian mengangguk sekilas. Jongin menggeleng maklum.

Jongin kembali melihat kesekeliling. Ada yang mengganjal pikirannya. Dimana Baekhyun? Dia tidak melihat lelaki itu sejak acara pemberkatan. Jongin berjalan mencari. Dia sampai di toilet dan menemukan Baekhyun sedang bersandar di dinding dengan menunduk. "Hyung?" Baekhyun tersentak. Dengan cepat menyembunyikan sesuatu di belakang punggung. Dia memasang senyum dipaksa.

"Jong?"

"Hyung kenapa?" Baekhyun menggeleng, berusaha tenang. Jongin mengerutkan kening, menatap dengan mata menyelidik.

"Hyung itu apa?"

"Apa?"

"Dibelakang punggungmu itu apa?" Baekhyun menelan saliva kasar. Dia tersenyum canggung. "Bukan apa-apa." Alis Jongin bertaut. Dia menghela nafas. "Hyung tahu gak?" Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Pamali kalau ngebohong sama orang yang baru nikah." Alis Baekhyun bertaut. "Ngaco! Kata siapa? Pamali dari mana?"

"Kataku barusan. Kamu gak dengar?" Baekhyun memutar mata. Dia mendesah pelan. Baekhyun merutuk dirinya yang tidak pernah bisa membohongi Jongin. Lelaki mengeluarkan sesuatu dari balik punggungnya. Dia menyerahkan benda kecil itu pada Jongin. Alis Jongin bertaut.

"Test pack?" Baekhyun menundukkan wajah. "Ini belum kamu pakai?" Dia mengangguk. Jongin mengerutkan kening, tidak mengerti. Baekhyun menghela nafas.

"Aku benar-benar ngerasa gak enak satu bulan ini. Trus _mood_ ku berubah mulu. Awalnya aku kira karena aku pusing mikirin restoran yang lagi mundur. Tapi bukan itu. Ada yang aneh." Baekhyun menjelaskan. "Sampai akhirnya dua hari yang lalu aku muntah-muntah, trus pusing, udah minum obat juga gak mempan." Jongin mengangguk mengerti.

"Aku sempet menepis pikiran kalau aku… aku… kayak kamu. Karena itu mustahil banget." Alis Jongin bertaut, lalu tersenyum tipis. Dia membuka bungkus benda kecil itu lalu memberikannya ke tangan Baekhyun. "Masuk dan pastikan sendiri." Baekhyun menerima ragu. Matanya bergerak gelisah. Jongin menatap yakin, lelaki itu pasrah lalu masuk ke dalam salah satu bilik.

Selang beberapa menit Baekhyun keluar. Dia menggenggam erat benda itu lalu memberikannya pada Jongin. "Kamu yang lihat. Aku takut." Jongin tertawa kecil, kemudian menerima. Baekhyun memeperhatikan wajahnya seksama. Lelaki itu tidak bereaksi. Jongin kemudian beralih menatapnya, lalu perlahan mengukir senyum. Baekhyun mengerutkan kening. "Sebentar lagi aku akan dapat keponakan, hyung."

* * *

Sehun melingkarkan tangannya pada pinggang sang istri erat. Jongin tersenyum saat merasakan nafas hangat menerpa lehernya. "Mandi dulu." Sehun menggeleng. Jongin berdecak. "Badanmu bau keringet tahu!" Sehun terkikik mendapati wajah cemberut Jongin. Salahnya juga sih bertelanjang dada begini dan langsung tiduran di kasur. Habisnya dia lelah sekali hari ini. Acara resepsinya sudah selesai dari satu jam yang lalu. Sekarang pukul sebelas malam, dan mereka sedang berada di kamar penganti di villa yang Sehun sewa.

"Sehun, aku sudah mandi. Badanmu basah banget." Sehun tidak memperdulikan ocehan lelaki itu. Dia malah menarik tali _bathrobe_ milik Jongin dan mengulum telinga Jongin sensual. Jongin menggelinjang. "Sehun…"

Jongin membalikkan badan. Berusah melepaskan diri. Tangan sang suami masih erat melingkari pinggangnya. "Mandi dulu. Nanti kamu sakit, banyak kuman nempel itu." Jongin merajuk. Sehun mendesah. "Nanti aku juga keringatan lagi kok." Dia menaikkan satu alis. "Kamu juga, makanya ngapain mandi? Kita bakal mandi keringet nanti." Sehun berkata mesum.

Pipi Jongin merona malu lalu menjitak kepala sang suami. "Au!" Sehun memasang wajah dramatis. "Istri durhaka. Dosa tahu ngejitak kepala suaminya." Jongin mencibir kecil. "Hush! Sana ah!" Jongin mencoba melepaskan diri. Tapi sayang, dia kalah cepat. Sehun menangkup kedua pipinya dan melumat bibirnya kasar. Jongin mau tidak mau terbuai. Dia mendesah saat Sehun melesakkan lidah di dalamnya. Dia membawa Sehun lebih dekat. Sementara tangan Sehun sudah bergerak menuju bokongnya dan meremat pelan. "Emh!" Jongin mendesah saat Sehun menggigit kecil lehernya. Dia merasa dirinya terangkat dan Sehun melingkarkan kedua kaki dipinggangnya.

Sehun menjatuhkan tubuhnya di ranjang. Menindih dirinya dan menggesek alat vital mereka di bawah sana. Jongin membuka mulutnya. Mengeluarkan desahan kecil yang membuat libido sang suami naik. Dia menenggakkan lehernya saat Sehun menggigitnya gemas.

 _Bathrobe_ yang Ia gunakan tadi sudah terbuang entah kemana. Dirinya benar-benar polos sekarang. "Ah!" Jongin mendesah keras menikmati perlakuan mulut Sehun pada _jongin_ dibawah sana. Jongin datang dan Sehun membaginya lewat ciuman. Mereka berciuman panas lama. Tangan Jongin meraba resleting Sehun dan membukanya tidak sabar. Sementara lelaki itu masih sibuk mengisap bibirnya.

Tubuh mereka berkeringat. Panas dan gairah memenuhi ruangan. Sehun tak melepaskan pandangannya dari Jongin saat dia melakukannya. Mereka saling beradu pandang. Jongin meringis sementara Sehun menggeram.

Demi Tuhan! Jongin itu indah. Sehun tidak tahu bagaimana harus mendeskripsikannya. Jongin yang berada dibawahnya dengan mulut terbuka mengeluarkan desahan, keringat membasahi tubuh coklat seksi miliknya dan lubang yang benar-benar pas sekali untuknya. Sehun kembali mencium Jongin untuk yang kesekian kalinya. Dia mempercepat gerakan pinggulnya. Dia tahu akan sampai sebentar lagi. "Ah! Sehun!" Sehun makin bergairah. Gerakannya tidak terkendali. Dia hampir datang.

"Sehun!"

"Jongin!"

Mereka datang bersamaan. Sehun menindih tubuh Jongin dan nyonya muda Oh itu masih sibuk mengatur nafasnya. Sehun mendongak menatap sang istri. Dia tersenyum lalu melumat bibir itu. "Kamu suka?" Jongin berkata lirih. "Ya, dan kamu sempurna." Keduanya tersenyum. Mereka terdiam beberapa saat.

"Jong…"

"Hm?"

"Kalau kamu hamil lagi mau kan?" alis Jongin bertaut. Dia tidak menjawab. Sehun berpindah ke sampingnya. "Aku mau anak kedua." Sehun merajuk dan Jongin tertawa kecil melihatnya. "Ya aku mau-mau aja. Tapi kan yang nentuin Tuhan nanti."

"Tapi kan kita juga harus berusaha Jong." Sehun menatap dengan harap. Alis Jongin bertaut dan mulai mengerti kemana arah pembicaraan sang suami. Dia berdecak. "Kalau mau minta ronde kedua bilang aja. Gak usah basa basi gitu." Sehun menyeringai genit. Dia kembali menindih sang istri dan menciumnya dalam.

Jongin tersenyum kecil dalam ciuman mereka. Dia tidak henti-hentinya tersenyum sejak tadi. Dia bahagia akan hidupnya sekarang. Dia bahagia bahwa dirinya lah yang mendampingi Oh Sehun. Dia mencintai lelaki itu dan apapun yang terjadi dia akan selalu mencintainya.

Jongin memutus tautan. Membuka mulutnya untuk mengambil oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya. Dia menatap Sehun dalam. Tangannya terangkat mengelus rahang sang suami menggoda. " _Happy birthday,_ _my dear…"_ Sehun tersenyum tipis dan kembali membawa lelaki itu dalam permainannya.

Ini bukanlah sebuah akhir untuk mereka. Ini adalah chapter baru dalam kehidupan mereka kelak. Cerita mereka tidak akan terhenti. Akan ada lembaran-lembaran kertas baru yang akan mereka isi setiap harinya. Kebahagiaan, kesedihan, cinta, benci dan berbagai macam masalah yang akan mereka hadapi. Akan ada banyak pelajaran hidup yang mereka ambil nanti. Mengumpulkannya menjadi satu, membentuk sebuah cerita kehidupan. So… This is their story…

 **END**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 ** _Epilog_**

 ** _Lima belas tahun kemudian_**

"Kok kamu malah ngebentak aku sih?!" Pemuda itu berkata kesal. Dia merengut pada sang kekasih. Pemuda satunya menghela nafas. "Lalu kamu mau aku bagaimana?" dia mencoba sabar.

"Ya kenalkan aku pada orang tuamu. Kita ini sudah dari SMA bersama! Masih mau main belakang juga?!"

"Nanti, pasti aku kenalkan. Kamu tunggu saja dulu. Sabar Ziyu." yang satu menenangkan. Ziyu mendengus kesal. Dia menahan tangis. Air mata sudah berkumpul disudut mata. "Berhenti. Turunkan aku disini." Dia berkata pelan. Si pemuda yang satu mengerutkan kening. Masih tetap melanjutkan menyetir. "Berhenti aku bilang!" Sang kekasih menghela nafas kasar. Dia memberhentikan mobil kasar di tepi jalan. Ziyu keluar dari mobil dan berjalan kedepan mencari taksi.

Sang kekasih menarik nafas mencoba menstabilkan emosi. Dia keluar dan mengejar. "Ziyu! Tunggu!" dia setengah berlari. Menarik lengan kekasih agar berhadapan dengannya.

"Kamu ini kenapa?!" dia berseru. Ziyu menangis, tidak menjawab. Si pemuda mengacak rambutnya sendiri kasar. "Ziyu, aku mohon. Jelaskan padaku kenapa kamu begini? Aku tidak mengerti." Dia berkata frustasi. Ziyu menangis terisak kemudian mendongak menatapnya. "Aku hamil, Haowen."

* * *

"Au!" Jongin menjitak kepala sang putra keras. Taeoh merengut kasar dan menaruh stick playstationnya asal. "Eomma! Apaan sih! Aku lagi main!" Taeoh menggerutu. Jongin melotot pada si bungsu Oh.

"Berani ngelawan eomma?" Jongin berkata tajam. Taeoh menelan salivanya kasar. Dia menggeleng pelan. Sialan! Kenapa ibunya itu seram sekali sih?

Sehun yang sedari tadi duduk di kursi santai ruang keluarga hanya tertawa kecil menatap kelakuan ibu dan anak itu. Taeoh menatapnya meminta bantuan. "Appa…" bisiknya pelan. Sehun terkikik. "Jong, biarkan dia main. Besok kan hari Minggu."

"Sekongkol ceritanya?" Jongin yang sedang membersihkan meja makan menyahut kesal. Sehun menghela nafas. Susah memang punya istri macam Jongin. Sensitif sekali. Sehun mendesah keras. "Jong…"

"Taeoh, masuk kamar! Tidur. Sudah jam sepuluh." Dia memerintah si bungsu. Taeoh menghela nafas. Bangkit dari duduknya dengan wajah lesu. Dengan gontai berjalan menuju kamar. Padahal, dia ini sudah lima belas tahun. Tapi masih saja diperlakukan seperti anak kecil. Dasar ibunya itu!

Sehun menghela nafas lalu bangun berdiri dari duduknya. Dia memeluk sang istri dari belakang. Jongin menghentikan kegiatan lalu membalikkan badan. "Apa?" Sehun mengerutkan kening.

"Kamu manja-manja pasti ada mau." Sehun terkikik kecil.

"Galak banget sih."

"Biarin!"

"Mau manja-manja sama istri sendiri gak boleh memangnya?" Sehun cemberut. Jongin berdecih kecil kemudian mengecup bibirnya sekilas. Sehun tersenyum kecil. "Lagi dong?" godanya. "Apasih!" Jongin menahan senyum malu. Dia kembali membalikkan badan, melanjutkan pekerjaan. Sehun belum mau melepas pelukan. Dia mengikuti Jongin berjalan kemanapun. Jongin agak ribet juga sih. Ya, tapi mau bagaimana? Sudah resiko punya bayi besar macam Oh Sehun.

Setelah menyelesaikan pekerjaanya membersihkan rumah, Jongin berjalan menuju kamarnya. Hendak mandi, tapi si tua Bangka Oh Sehun ini belum juga mau melepaskan pelukannya. Jongin bergerak risih. "Hun, aku mau mandi." Sehun menggeleng.

"Aku mau minta jatah." Dia merajuk. Jongin mengerutkan kening.

"Apasih kamu, udah tua juga!"

Sehun mencibir. "Sex itu tidak mengenal tua muda tahu!"

"Biar tua begini, badanku juga masih seksi kan!" Jongin terkikik melihat rawut wajah lelaki itu. Dia mengecup pelan bibirnya. "Iya nanti kita 'main' aku mandi dulu tapi." Jongin berkata sabar.

"Bener?" Jongin mengangguk. Sehun melepaskan pelukannya membiarkan sang istri masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Sehun mendudukkan dirinya di pinggir ranjang. Mengambil ponselnya di meja nakas, memeriksa apakah ada pesan penting atau tidak. Oh! Ada! Dari sulungnya. Tangan Sehun bergerak membuka pesan.

 _"Appa, I am in trouble."_

* * *

Sehun tersenyum canggung pada pemuda yang duduk di ujung sana. Kemudian beralih menatap cemas Haowen yang melihatnya panik. "Appa, aku harus bagaimana?" dia memelas.

"Kamu mencintainya?"

"Appa mencintai eomma tidak?" Sehun mengerutkan kening. "Aku 'tidur' dengannya appa, sampai hamil pula. Mana mungkin aku tidak mencintainya?" Sehun menghela nafas.

"Yasudah kalian menikah saja."

Haowen berdecak. "Tidak semudah itu!" Sehun menggeram, anaknya ini maunya apa?

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Orang tuanya tidak menyukaiku." Wajahnya memelas. Sehun mendesah. "Eomma juga bagaimana? Dia bisa ngamuk kalau tahu."

"Kita pulang dulu, nanti dibicarakan."

* * *

Jongin menatap tajam Ziyu yang duduk menunduk dihadapannya. Haowen berada disampingnya menggenggam tangan sang kekasih. "Eomma, kami saling mencintai." Haowen memelas. Jongin mendelik dan si sulung langsung tutup mulut.

"Kalian tinggal bersama di China?" keduanya mengangguk. "Sejak kapan?" Ziyu melirik Haowen gelisah. "Sejak… kami SMA, paman." Jongin menghela nafas. Dia mengurut kepalanya yang pening.

"Lalu kalian mau bagaimana? Anak itu tidak bisa tumbuh sendiri."

Haowen menelan salivanya kasar. Dia menghembuskan nafas keras. "Izinkan aku menikahinya eomma." Haowen berkata yakin. Semuanya terdiam. Jongin menatap keduanya lalu menghela nafas. "Ziyu, berikan kami nomor telpon orang tuamu." Ziyu mengangguk, dia menulis sebuah nomor di kertas lalu memberikannya pada Jongin. Lelaki itu memberikannya pada sang suami. Sehun mengerutkan kening, dia sepeti kenal nomor itu.

"Ziyu, apa ibumu bernama Lu Han?" Ziyu mengangguk, dan Jongin melebarkan mata. Sehun menghela nafas keras. Keduanya bertatapan.

* * *

"Jadi, kapan mereka menikah?"

"Bulan depan mungkin? Aku gak tahu. Yang pasti sebelum perutnya Ziyu membesar." Jongin menghela nafas. Baekhyun memberikan baju yang tadi Ia kenakan pada pelayan dan berjalan menuju kasir untuk membayar. "Trus, Luhan itu yang dulu di taksir Sehun kan?" Jongin memajukan bibirnya. "Iya!" Baekhyun terkikik.

"Masa masih cemburu sih? Kan yang sekarang istrinya kamu." Jongin menghela nafas. "Udah selesai belum?" Baekhyun tersenyum lalu mengambil tas belanjaannya. "Yuk!"

"Jong, jemput Jackson dulu ya disekolahnya." Jongin mengangguk, berjalan memasuki kursi kemudi. Dia menjalankan mobil. "Lalu reaksi dia gimana waktu tahu?"

"Ngamuk lah. Malah sempet mau nonjok Haowen, untung ada Sehun sama Yifan." Baekhyun mengangguk mengerti.

"Setidaknya dia bilang."

"Siapa?"

"Ziyu. Setidaknya dia mengatakannya. Tidak seperti aku dulu." Jongin tersenyum pasrah. Baekhyun menghela nafas. "Yang berlalu biarkan berlalu."

"Flashback doang kok, hyung." Baekhyun tersenyum kecil.

"At least, umur Haowen memang sudah pantas untuk menikah." Jongin mengangguk setuju.

* * *

 ** _Sembilan bulan kemudian…_**

 _"Appa!"_ Sehun menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinga. Dia berdecak kesal. Matanya masih setengah terbuka. Anaknya ini mau apa? Pakai acara menelpon jam segini. Dia tidak tahu waktu apa? "Heh! Kamu tuh mau bikin appa tuli ya!"

"Kenapa nelpon tengah malem gini?"

 _"Ziyu…"_ dia mendengar suara Haowen memelan. Sehun merubah wajah. "Haowen, Ziyu kenapa?"

 _"Ziyu, mau melahirkan appa."_

* * *

Sehun mengusap pundak Haowen menenangkan. Dia melihat kearah Jongin yang duduk disebelahnya, mengisyaratkan untuk membantu menenangkan sang anak. Jongin menghela nafas. Dia menaruh tas di kepala Taeoh sebagai ganti pahanya. Jongi berdiri, lalu memeluk si sulung.

"Tenang, dia pasti baik-baik saja." Haowen membalas pelukan sang ibunda.

"Mana anakku?!" Luhan berlari kearah mereka dengan wajah khawatir. Dibelakangnya ada Yifan mengikuti. "Haowen, Ziyu mana?"

"Di dalam paman, dokter belum mengabari." Luhan mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu kursi. Yifan menghampiri Sehun, mereka bertukar senyum. Jongin menghampiri Luhan, dia memegang bahu lelaki itu. "Hyung, jangan khawatir. Mereka pasti akan baik-baik saja." Luhan mengangkat wajah lalu tersenyum kearahnya. Jongin membalas. Kedua menghelanya nafas lalu kembali terdiam.

Haowen melirik kearah sang adik yang masih berkelana dalam mimpi. Pemuda itu mendengus kesal. Dia menjitak kepala remaja itu.

"Au! Siapa yang berani jitak aku?!" Haowen membuka mata terkejut. Dia duduk terbangun kemudian menggerutu. "Kakakmu ini, kenapa?! Berani ngelawan?!" Taeoh menelan salivanya kasar melihat sang kakak yang beraura suram. "Maaf hyung."

"Kamu itu, kakaknya lagi khawatir. Bukannya nenangin, hibur atau apa kek, malah tidur." Taeoh menundukkan wajah, merasa bersalah. Dia mendekat kemudian memeluk sang kakak dari samping. "Hyung… maaf. Aku sayang hyung." Haowen menghela nafas, mengelus lengan sang adik lalu mengangguk. Jongin dan Sehun berserta Luhan dan Yifan hanya tertawa kecil melihat kelakuan Oh bersaudara itu.

CKLEK

Haowen melonjak bangun. Dia melihat seorang dokter menghampiri. Dia menelan saliva kasar lalu membasahi bibirnya yang kelu. "Dokter, bagaimana?" dokter itu tersenyum, menepuk pundaknya.

"Selamat atas kelahiran putri anda."

* * *

Jongin tersenyum kecil. Memperhatikan semua keluarganya berkumpul di ruang tengah. Dia tertawa saat menyaksikan kelakuan aneh Haowen bersama Jackson dan si kembar tiga keponakannya Daehan, Mingguk, Manse. Dia terkikik geli saat melihat Haowen panik tidak bisa mengganti popok putrinya, Taerin. Dia tertawa lepas melihat pertengkaran kecil Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Mereka itu... ada-ada saja. Sudah berumur, masih saja seperti anak remaja.

"Hei, ayo gabung kesana." Sehun menghampiri dari belakang. Dia melingkarkan satu lengan ke leher sang istri. Jongin menatapnya lama, lalu tersenyum. Sehun mengerutkan kening. "Jong?"

"Kamu sakit?" Jongin tertawa.

"Jongin, serius. Kamu kenapa sih? Aneh deh." Jongin menggeleng lalu mengecup bibir sang suami. "Sehun, terima kasih." Sehun mendesah kecil lalu kembali mendekatkan diri dan mengecupnya lagi. "Untuk?"

"Semua ini." Jongin mengalihkan pandangan kearah ruang tengah. Sehun mengikuti pandangan sang istri kemudian tersenyum kecil lalu mencium puncak kepala sang istri. "Terima kasih, karena dirimu, aku dapat merasa bahagia seperti sekarang." Sehun menatapnya sendu. "Aku mencintaimu, Kim Jongin." Jongin tersenyum tipis.

"Sampai maut memisahkan kita." Jongin melesakkan dirinya ke dalam pelukan Sehun. Pria itu merengkuhnya hangat, menepuk pelan lengan Jongin.

"Jong."

"Hm?"

"Kamu sadar gak sih?"

"Apa?"

"Kita udah jadi kakek sama nenek." Jongin mendongak menatap wajah Sehun yang berubah cemas. "Aku ini kakek-kakek, Jong." Jongin masih memasang wajah datar, tidak mengerti. "Lalu?" Sehun melongo, dia heran Jongin tidak dapat menangkap maksudnya. "Aku kakek dan kamu nenek!" Jongin mengerutkan kening. Dia menghela nafas. "Iya Hun, aku nenek kamu kakek. Trus masalahnya dimana?"

"Ya ampun Jongin!" Sehun berseru cemas. "Kita udah tua berarti!" Alis Jongin makin bertaut. Masih tidak menangkap maksud sang suami.

"Kakek dan nenek itu gak seksi, Jong! Mau taruh dimana mukaku nanti sama temen-temenku!" Sehun berkata dramatis. Jongin memasang wajah ilfill pada kepala keluarga Oh itu. Dia menggeleng kemudian menyesap jus jeruk yang ada di mejanya. "Terima aja. Emang kamu udah tua."

"Jongin!" Jongin mendesah kecil.

"Apasih, kek?" Sehun mengerutkan kening, menatap tajam sang istri yang melihatnya jahil. "Jangan gitu manggilnya!" Sehun berseru kesal. Jongin tertawa puas melihat sang suami. Sehun berjalan dengan kesal menuju ruang tengah. Jongin berjalan mengimbangi lalu berbisik di telinganya, dia tersenyum jahil. "Ih! Kakek ngambek ya?"

 **THE END**

* * *

A/N: Akhirnya! Aaaaaaaa!*teriak pake toa* Akhirnya selesai juga readers. Aku benar-benar lega! wkwkwk. Terima kasih untuk kalian semua yang sudah sempat meluangkan waktu berharga kalian untuk membaca ff abal ini. Terima kasih untuk para readers yang sudah mau memberikan review entah berupa kritik atau saran. Semua itu aku terima dan aku jadikan bahan untuk memperbaiki tulisanku. Thank you guys! Aku padamulah pokoknya. :*

 **Special thanks to these people:**

 **Raemyoon|laxyovrds|dhantieee|Wiwitdyas1||KimChy3434| .9| |Soororo|utsukushii02|HK|riani98|maya han|enchris.727|askasufa|kenlee1412|myungricho|Hun94Kai88|kthk2|Rilah safitri|ParkJitta|KaiNieris|stbaeri|bubbleosh|Guest|Kai886|sayakanoicinoe|htyoung|Kamong Jjong|EXO 12-XLKSLBCCDTKS|Jung NaeRa| |Mizukami Sakura-chan|jjin|sehunerp|jjong86|ucinaze|Kkimjong|sasti|sexkai hiatus|cute|chelseaniki|Nini-nya mas seno|outcaaast|maya han|aNOnime9095|kim hyun soo|elferani|Tikha Semuel RyeoLhyun|xikei|virniania|Jun-yo|tokisaki|Kim Kai Jong|kimjongkai-ssi|vns99|hyuashiya|Tanpa Nama|hklmcb|Nadia|NunaaBaozie|GYUSATAN**

 ** _With LOVE, ohselena8894..._**

p.s: wait for my new fanfics guys!


End file.
